Close Encounters of the Ranma Kind
by Angela Pirate Ryoko
Summary: This fic ties up the loose ends left after the manga series, and contains all the classic things we love about Ranma! Please read & review!
1. Initiative, My Girl!

Close Encounters of the Ranma Kind  
by Angela  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Initiative, My Girl!  
  
Part One: "The Ultimate Team Up!?"  
  
The sun felt good on Ranma's face. He felt more awake than usual that morning and for once he didn't even mind heading to school. He was relieved that the weekend was finally over--the mess from the would-be-wedding was cleaned and the dojo repaired and life was finally back to normal. Ranma sighed, putting his hands behind his head. It was a beautiful day and was good to be free.  
  
He thought of Akane, who walked silently beside him. He wondered how she felt about all of this. He figured she must be a little nervous about facing their classmates after everything that had happened. He intended to stay by her and help her save face. Ranma glanced down at her curiously--he hoped she wasn't too upset.  
  
Akane was smiling! More than that, she was grinning! Ranma stopped walking and stared at her. What was //she// so happy about? Her step was light and she hummed quietly under her breath. She was supposed to be nervous, even scared. She was supposed to be a little disappointed! Ranma scowled, jumping onto the fence. Why was she so happy?  
  
The fence rattled noisily from his jump and Akane looked up, startled. For a moment she looked irritated, but then smiled broadly at Ranma. "Why do you look so cranky?" she asked. "Don't be nervous about the kids at school; I'll handle that."  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped. She thought //he// was nervous? He tried to think of something to say to her, but couldn't. "Oh yeah?" He clenched his fists in frustration. Sometimes he felt so stupid.  
  
Akane laughed. "Yeah, Ranma! Don't worry about a thing!" She laughed a little more and turned away, skipping slightly as she proceeded to school.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe this! She wasn't acting right at all! She'd nearly died not even a week earlier, and then she was shamed in front of the whole school when their wedding was wrecked--she wasn't supposed to be skipping! A new realization dawned on him. Akane was a proud girl; she was probably just trying to save face. He jumped from the fence, landing in front of her.  
  
"Okay Akane, spill it. What'chya so happy for?" He cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to fake like you're okay--a girl's expected to be a little weepy after all--"  
  
"Weepy? You really expect me to be //weepy?// Honestly! Here you are, grinning like a Cheshire cat and you want me to //cry?// She took a deep breath and dropped her book bag, clenching her hands into tight fists. "Did you ever consider that maybe I'm just as happy as you are to have gotten out of that wedding?" Her eyes were wild and she looked as though she might hit him.  
  
Ranma jumped back, surprised. Truthfully, he'd never considered anything of the sort. "I never said I was happy about nothing! I mean, I didn't ask for them to knock me out and dress me up so I could marry an un-cute girl like you!"  
  
He saw it coming. For a long time he hadn't been able to see how she did it, but experience had taught him to be more aware. He watched as Akane, a look of rage across her face, reached into hammer-space and plucked a large wooden mallet from beyond. It was a big one this time. Ranma cringed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow. Even after all this time, he'd never come up with a way to block this attack without hurting her, and dodging worked only half the time. He'd discovered that his best bet was usually to accept the pain early. So now he waited.  
  
And waited. Nothing was happening. Ranma opened his eyes, peeking through his hair at Akane. She was posed in an attack position, the mallet swung high over her head, but the anger had left her face. Instead, she was laughing silently, her eyes brimming with tears. Dropping the hammer, she covered her mouth with her hands, but a giggle escaped anyway.  
  
"What're you laughing at?"  
  
"Oh Ranma, you're //flinching!// If you saw the hammer coming, why didn't you just use your 'chestnuts' to block it?" Her laughter had subsided, but her voice was playful and happy.  
  
"Geez, Akane, I didn't save your life at Jusendo just to beat you up now! That kind of block could hurt you!" Ranma kicked the hammer at his feet, sending it flying over the fence. It was the first time either of them had mentioned Jusendo since the morning of the wedding. Now that it was out, he almost wished he could take it back.  
  
Akane was giving him a strange look. "So you mean . . . you would rather . . ." she glanced over to where the mallet bobbed in the canal, "than hurt me?" She looked up at him slowly, her eyes wide and dark.  
  
Ranma was startled by how cute she looked.  
  
"Aw, Akane, I never said that." Things were spinning wildly out of his control now, and Ranma wasn't sure what to do or say. It was good that she wasn't mad anymore, but he didn't know how to handle her strange behavior.  
  
She smiled boldly and turned to walk toward school. "I know; you didn't have to." He stood and watched her go, surprised. Akane turned back and motioned with her hands. "Come on, dummy! Do you want to be late?"  
  
Without thinking much about it, Ranma scooped up her book satchel from where she'd left it and ran a few paces to catch up.  
  
Akane reached for her book bag, but Ranma tossed it into his other hand before she could grasp it. She looked at him, startled, and Ranma wondered if she was going to make a fuss over it. He was prepared to relinquish the books at the first sign of trouble. To his surprise, a happy grin spread across her face and she looked at her feet, blushing. Then she reached out slowly and grasped his fingers instead.  
  
He jumped, not sure whether to curl his hand about hers or pull away. She entwined their fingers, locking his in place. Now it was Ranma's turn to blush. He shyly turned to her, scared to meet her eyes. They shared an awkward smile. Ranma could hear his heart thudding in his chest and he felt warm all over. Akane looked nervous too, and he squeezed her hand to reassure her.  
  
"Well, com'on, we don't wanna be late." With one last smile, they continued on to school.  
  
  
Part Two: "If It's Not One Thing, It's Another"  
  
"Hiyaa!"  
  
Ranma could hear Akane practicing in the dojo as he walked through the Tendo's front door. He'd avoided her after school that afternoon, preferring to walk alone. He'd wandered all around Nerima, thinking about how good her hand had felt in his that morning. He wondered what he was going to say to her, now that he had gone out of his way to ignore her at lunch and then ran away when school let out.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen. Kasumi was making dinner, and by the smell, it was nearly ready. "Oh hello, Ranma. Akane is in the dojo; she was looking for you earlier." Kasumi smiled her happy little smile and Ranma wondered if that girl even knew what it felt like to be confused. "Could you tell her that dinner will be ready as soon as Tatewaki arrives?"  
  
Ranma was taken aback. "Kuno? What's he comin' here for?" He wasn't at all sure that having Tatewaki Kuno at the table wouldn't ruin his appetite.  
  
"Why, Akane invited him." She turned to stir a large pot. "He's a good friend of yours, isn't he?"  
  
Ranma stared at her back. "Sure," he mumbled, heading out to the training hall. Now he didn't have to explain anything to Akane--she was the one who had a story to tell.   
  
He slid the door open and stepped into the dojo. Akane was breaking cinder blocks again. Her hair was pushed from her face with a bandana and beads of sweat trickled down her neck. Ranma wondered how he'd ever thought of her as cute. He liked girls who acted like girls.  
  
"Hey Akane, Kasumi says that dinner'll be ready just as soon as Kuno gets here." Ranma leaned on the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
Akane wiped her hands on her clothes. Powdered clement dusted the floor around her and she left little footprints as she came toward him. "Great!" she smiled. "I'm starved!" She walked past him without another word, heading up the hallway to the bathroom. "Tell Kasumi that I'll clean the mess after I have a shower!"   
  
Ranma stared after her. Was she serious? Did she really want to spend time with //Kuno?// He thought of her face in the sunshine that morning, and how he'd avoided her all day in order to sort out his feelings. Now it all seemed wasted. Well he wasn't about to let Kuno . . . "Aw, see if I care!" He punched a hole in the wall and then stalked out to the kitchen.  
  
The whole family was seated around the table when Akane brought Kuno into the room. He bowed graciously and sat between Akane and Nabiki. "Tendos, I thank you for having me in your home. I am honored."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes in disgust and Akane jabbed him with a chopstick. "Not a word from you!" she hissed threateningly. Before he could respond, Kasumi came in from the kitchen with a huge tray of curry. It smelled delicious, but Ranma lost his appetite watching Akane gracefully serving Kuno. She smiled so prettily, as if she did this every evening. Kuno reached for his chopsticks just as Akane was picking them up. Ranma scowled, feeling his face flush. He wasn't about to let them ruin his meal.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back," Ranma mumbled, jumping up from his seat. He dashed from the room before anyone thought to stop him. So Akane wanted to spoil his evening by letting Kuno follow her around like a lovesick puppy? Well, two could play at that game. He darted into the bathroom.  
  
When Ranma returned to the table, she had changed from her wet clothes and donned slippers on her bare feet. She paused in the doorway. "Hi! Sorry I'm late!" She bounced into the room, all smiles. As she had anticipated, Kuno lost his confident stance and his eyes went slightly out of focus. Ranma slid past him, letting her fingers trail through his hair. "Ooh, Nabiki, can I have your seat? Pretty please?"  
  
Nabiki looked at her, arching one eyebrow. "Sure. This promises to be very interesting." She gathered her food and took Ranma's empty seat next to Akane as Ranma slid in close to Kuno. Kasumi handed her a bowl of curry.  
  
Soun nudged Genma, looking a bit worried. "What's the boy up to, Saotome?"  
  
Genma shrugged. "Of all the times for the evil master to be out on a raid. Looks like we could use him tonight."  
  
"Ranma would never do such a thing with the threat of the master's greedy little hands nearby." Soun shook his head and dug into his meal.  
  
Meanwhile Kuno was looking a bit worse for the wear. He was glancing back and forth from Akane to Ranma as if trying to decide which to talk with. Just as he decided on one, the other would move just a bit and grab his attention. Glaring at Ranma, Akane grabbed Kuno's arm, commanding his gaze. Ranma fumed. It seemed that Akane wasn't willing to lose this thing gracefully. Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
Ranma giggled wildly and reached her chopsticks into Kuno's food. "Upperclassman Kuno, you have a pepper! Do ya mind if I take it?" She guided the pepper into her mouth and closed her eyes as she chewed. "Mmm . . . It's the best I've ever eaten." She peeked through her lashes to see Kuno watching her, his eyes watering. "You should try one, Kuno; they're really yummy."  
  
"Here Kuno, try one of mine!" Akane smiled at her guest, offering a pepper held between her chopsticks. Kuno opened his mouth to speak and Akane pushed the food in. "Good?" Tatewaki could do nothing but nod as he chewed.   
  
"What he needs is some beef with that," Ranma announced in a determined voice. She was reaching into Kuno's bowl again when Kasumi cleared her throat.  
  
"I need to get something from the kitchen. Ranma, would you please help me?" Kasumi stood and beckoned toward the door, her eyes focused mildly on the redhead.  
  
Ranma dropped her chopsticks and stood up. "Uh, sure thing Kasumi!" She turned to Kuno. "I just love to cook, and I'm so much better at it than Akane. She's such a tomboy." With a malicious smile at Akane over Kuno's head, Ranma pranced into the kitchen after Kasumi.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Ranma felt a splash of heat envelope her. She felt herself changing--getting taller and slimmer. She felt muscle tighten and weight shift, and shook her head in frustration.  
  
"What'd'ya do that for?" Ranma glared at Kasumi, who held an empty teakettle with an oven mitt. He didn't usually snap at Kasumi, but then, she didn't usually undermine his plans, either.  
  
"Now Ranma," Kasumi began, a tense crinkle in her brow, "you know it's not nice to spoil Akane's evening like this." Ranma looked at his feet. To a stranger it would seem that Kasumi wasn't even raising her voice, but Ranma knew that she was furious. He'd never been the object of her anger before, and didn't like it a bit.   
  
He glanced up to see her glare soften a bit. She patted his shoulder in a mothering fashion. "Why don't you just sit this one out? I'll save you some food." She picked up her tray and glanced back over her shoulder. "And Ranma? Don't worry about Akane. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."  
  
He wasn't so certain as he watched her leave. He didn't know why Akane had suddenly changed her mind about Kuno, but he didn't like it. Not at all. But then, maybe Kasumi was right. He had other things to do, why not leave it alone for now and talk to Akane later? He really should be relieved that she hadn't blown up at him for avoiding her.  
  
Ranma grabbed his books from where he'd left them on the counter. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil, then sat on the floor to write. He'd thought about this for most of the day, but he knew he'd have to word it just right.  
  
  
Part Three: "The Great Girly-Girl Gambit"  
  
"Have a nice evening, Tatewaki, and do give your sister our regards--Ranma tells me she's unwell." Ranma looked up from his challenge letter a couple hours and a dozen crumpled papers later. Good, Kuno was finally leaving.  
  
"My sister is always unwell, but I will send your regards. Thank you, Kasumi Tendo." Ranma snickered. Kuno had that right!   
  
Ranma wandered into the front room just in time to see Kuno take Akane's hand. Hiding behind the doorframe, Ranma watched as Kuno bowed low before the girl.  
  
"Akane Tendo, it has been both a pleasure and an honor to share your company this eve. Would that I could always enjoy such hospitality in your eyes." He looked as though he would try to kiss her, and Ranma stepped forward, fists clenched. If Kuno so much as tried to lay his lips on Akane . . .  
  
To Ranma's relief, he didn't have to reveal his presence after all. Akane deftly sidestepped Kuno's attempt. Ranma waited, anxious to see her lay Kuno out, but was surprised to see that she didn't so much as scowl. Instead she pulled a folded note from her pocket and slipped it into Kuno's hand.  
  
"Have a good night, Kuno. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Her voice was soft and low and it sent goose bumps up and down Ranma's spine. He didn't know what she was thinking, but was determined to find out.  
  
"I will be waiting with bated breath." Ranma thought he was going to be sick.  
  
After Kuno left, Ranma followed Akane down the hallway to the bedrooms. She paused at Nabiki's door and knocked once before going in. The door was left ajar, so Ranma crept quietly closer. He couldn't believe he was spying on her, but knew that she'd never confide in him about anything interesting. By the time he was within earshot, the girls had already begun talking.  
  
"So you'll be there tomorrow at four?" Akane's voice was the first he heard.  
  
"Yes, yes, as agreed. So what exactly do you want me to say to him?" Nabiki sounded mildly irritated.  
  
"Everything that we talked about earlier! You could even convince him yourself if you want." Ranma had no idea what this meant, but it sure didn't sound good. Who were they talking about?  
  
"That, my dear Akane, will cost extra. Upfront. I'm not getting involved without another 3000 yen."  
  
Akane made a noise in her throat and Ranma could imagine her frown. He heard the clink of coins and Nabiki's sigh of delight. "Are you happy now?" Ranma wasn't surprised at the irritation in Akane's voice.  
  
"I will be when I get the rest. Tomorrow at four?" Nabiki paused. "Good. Now get out of here so I can finish my homework."  
  
Ranma quickly scurried halfway down the hall, only to turn and walk back as nonchalantly as possible. He smiled at Akane as she emerged from Nabiki's room. She only glared at him. He guessed she was still mad about dinner. With a sigh, he turned into the bathroom. He could use a good long soak.  
  
Within minutes, Ranma was submerged in a tub full of hot water. He felt his tired muscles relax and realized that this whole day had been more stressful than he'd imagined. He still wasn't sure how he felt about holding Akane's hand, except that it'd been real nice. He'd been pretty sure that Akane had felt the same, but this thing with Kuno made no sense. He didn't even want to think about what had been cooked up with Nabiki--he just hoped that he wasn't to be the recipient of their manipulations.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath and slid under the water. Nothing made sense anymore. He reminded himself to be glad that Ryoga wasn't around. He wasn't up to chasing "P-chan" around the house tonight. He wanted to go to his room--all his own now that Pop had moved into another--and sleep until winter.  
  
  
Part Four: "Stormy Weather Comes to School"  
  
The next day at school Ranma ate his lunch near the softball diamond. He sat under a tree where he could watch Akane eating and joking with her friends. She sure was popular. All the girls wanted to be her friend and all the boys wanted to go out with her, especially Kuno. Ranma tried to figure out why. Sure, she was cute when she wanted to be, but that didn't explain much. Ukyo was cute all the time and she didn't get that sort of following.  
  
Ranma sighed and focused his attention on Akane. She looked the same as ever, but different, and Ranma couldn't figure what it was. She threw back her head, laughing at something another girl said. He had never noticed how pretty her neck was or how her eyes lit up when she laughed. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the tree, smiling. All thoughts of Kuno vanished as he studied Akane.  
  
She took a bite of her lunch and suddenly looked up at him, as if she'd been aware of his presence nearby. Ranma felt his heart beat erratically. He couldn't believe he'd been caught staring. He was about to look away when Akane smiled, her blush visible even to Ranma. He felt his face flush, too, and it only deepened as Akane got up and began walking toward him. She was actually pretty graceful; all those years of martial arts training must have been-  
  
"Master Kuno, aren't you going to eat any of your lunch? I made it especially for you." Sasuke. Ranma's thoughts were cut short by voices in the grove behind him.  
  
Kuno's lower voice answered. "How can I eat? Tonight I will finally date with the elusive Akane Tendo. Not only has she agreed to meet with me, but she has //asked// me to see her. I cannot think of food. Come, Sasuke. Let us leave here so that I may prepare for our meeting."  
  
As their footsteps faded, a shadow fell over Ranma's face--Akane. "Ranma," her voice was bright, though slightly hesitant. "There's something I need to tell you--about Jusendo."  
  
Ranma jumped to his feet, his face dark with anger. "What's this about you and Kuno?" He curled his hands into fists. "He said that you asked him for a date. Is it true?" Before she could answer he spun on his heel and punched the tree. The sound of wood cracking filled the air for a moment before he turned back to Akane. "Is it?"  
  
Akane stepped back, her face suddenly pale and confused. "It's not what you think, Ranma. I just--"  
  
"Yes or no?" His voice was quietly furious. He had to hear it from her before he found Kuno and beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Akane looked at him for a long moment. Ranma crossed his arms and stared at her, his glare cold. Tears slowly welled in her eyes and she blinked them back furiously. "What do you care, anyway?"  
  
He wasn't about to answer that question, so he countered with another. "Okay Akane, tell me this, how would you feel if I suddenly asked Shampoo out?"  
  
"Nihao!" They both were startled to see Shampoo's bike, as if on cue, break through the crowd that had begun gathering to watch them fight. She came to a stop before them and offered a huge smile for Ranma. "Ranma date Shampoo now? Pervert-girl no like?" She jumped from her bike and attached herself to Ranma's arm. "Ooh, Ranma make Shampoo so happy!"  
  
Ranma yanked himself away. "I never said nothin' like that!" he roared.  
  
"Go ahead, if that's what you want, Ranma!" Akane's voice was icy. "Don't let me stop you." She was as jealous as ever, but Ranma couldn't see why, now that Kuno was in the picture.  
  
"If Ranma no want Shampoo, why you challenge Mousse? Want stupid duck no more chase Shampoo? Go back to China?" She sounded so hopeful, as if she really believed her half-coherent ramblings. "Wo ai ni!" She locked her arms about his neck again as a hush fell over the enthralled crowd of students.  
  
Ranma looked up to see Akane walking away, the students making a path for her. He felt a little panicky. How was he going to fix things and get rid of Kuno now?  
  
Ranma struggled to free himself. "Akane!" She didn't even look back. He looked to Shampoo. This girl was insane! "I never said nothing about liking you!"  
  
"But you challenged Mousse." Nabiki's dry tone interjected. "You must want something." She stood next to Shampoo's bicycle, eating an ice cream cone. For a moment Ranma ridiculously wondered where she got ice cream at school.  
  
"Mousse no can beat Ranma. He get challenge letter in morning and train all day. Even Mousse know he no will win. Why you challenge stupid Mousse if not for Shampoo?" She still had her arms around him, and Ranma was becoming aware of just how strong the girl was. No matter how he twisted, there was no getting out of her grip.  
  
Suddenly a splash of cold water ended his struggles. He emitted a startled yelp and felt his body change even before the water fell to the ground about him. Through the waterfall he could see Akane. She held an empty bucket and wore a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"Hey! What'd'ya do--" Ranma began in a rage. Then she felt the softness of wet fur on her neck. She glanced down at the damp pink furball clinging to her shoulders. "Ugh! Get it off me!"  
  
"Merow?" The kitten seemed to smile at Ranma and cuddled against her neck.  
  
Akane dropped the bucket and walked back to her lunch, just before Ranma broke into a run. She screamed and pushed at Shampoo, who clung all the more tightly.  
  
As she ran, Ranma was vaguely aware of the activities of the schoolyard going back to normal. Realizing that there was no getting rid of the cat at school, Ranma shimmied over a high fence. She'd get back at Akane later.   
  
  
Part Five: "The One to Carry On"  
  
Ranma looked at the clock tower of Furinkin High. School would be out in a few minutes. After leaving the school grounds trying to get away from Shampoo, she had finally been able to get the cat off of her. The hissing furball was promptly tossed into the canal. A good place to cool off, or so Ranma thought.  
  
Preferring not to have to explain the scene in the schoolyard, Ranma didn't go back to school. Instead she wandered around for a few hours, thinking about how to solve the whole complicated mess. She realized that she'd have to talk to Akane, and chose not to change back into a guy for that. Akane seemed more willing to talk when Ranma was a girl.  
  
Now she waited outside the school gates, trying to think of something clever to say to her when she came out. She knew it'd have to be pretty good--Akane hadn't been this mad in a long time. While she was thinking, the bell rang, announcing the end of another school day. Ranma looked at the doors, anxious to catch Akane.  
  
To her surprise, Kuno was the first out, leaving the building as the bell still rang. As he neared the gates, Ranma hid in some nearby shrubbery. It wouldn't be useful to have Kuno see her and ruin everything.   
  
"Come Sasuke, we must arrive before Akane Tendo. It won't do to have her wait, as I've waited for this day." Ranma's interest was piqued. She crept closer through the undergrowth for more information about Akane's date. "You will stay well-hidden, of course, but watch carefully. You will look on as I, Tatewaki Kuno, oft called the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High, sweep the lovely Akane Tendo off her feet and into my arms." With a confident laugh, he strode away, seemingly toward a nearby wooded park.  
  
Ranma stood up, glancing back to the school. Students were pouring from the doors, including Akane, who walked with her sister. Ranma made a quick decision and followed Kuno. She could catch up with Akane later, after she pummeled Kuno and ended the date. God knew they'd have plenty to talk about then.  
  
Following Kuno through the park proved more difficult than Ranma had expected. She didn't want to be seen, so she ran from one shrub to another, keeping Sasuke and Kuno within sight. At one point she saw Genma in his panda form, playing with the children at the playground. She prayed she'd pass unnoticed; having her father show up would only complicate things.   
  
In the wooded center of the park, Sasuke led Kuno into a small clearing. Ranma hid in the brush nearby, wanting to be able to see whatever happened. A lavish picnic had been arranged, complete with wine and roses. It seemed that Akane was in for a treat.  
  
"See, Master Kuno? I set it up just as you asked. Do you want me to--"  
  
"Go hide yourself, Sasuke. I can handle it from here." Kuno was surprisingly harsh to his manservant, and the little ninja scurried into the undergrowth. Kuno paced nervously, obviously uneasy about seeing Akane.  
  
Within a few moments, a stick cracked in the woods and Ranma saw the blue of Akane's school uniform. Kuno bowed low, his hair covering his eyes. "Akane Tendo, welcome."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kuno-baby, but it seems you have the wrong Tendo." Nabiki stepped from the shadow of a large tree, a strange look on her face. She was almost smiling, but at the same time she didn't seem amused by the situation.  
  
Kuno dropped down onto the blanket in surprise. "Where's Akane?" he asked, for the first time dropping his pretenses. Ranma was startled by the vulnerability in his face, almost feeling sorry for the guy. What on earth was Akane up to?  
  
A rustle in the bushes behind her made Ranma turn away from the scene in the clearing. Akane was pushing through the nearby brush, trying to get a better view. She glanced up and met Ranma's eyes. "Oh!"  
  
"What's going on?" Ranma whispered anxiously. This was making less and less sense with each moment.  
  
Akane pressed a finger to her lips and hissed for silence. With a nod of her head, she motioned toward the clearing. No less confused, Ranma turned her attention back to Kuno and Nabiki.   
  
As Nabiki looked down at Kuno, a look of discomfort seemed to flash across her features. Before Ranma could be certain of it, however, it was gone and her professional air recovered. "Sorry about that, but it looks like you'll have to make do with me." She sat next to Kuno and glanced through the food. "Mmm, looks like you went all out." She picked up the wine. "Dom Perignon--//nice."//  
  
To Kuno's credit, he recovered smoothly. "Would you like a glass, Nabiki Tendo?" Before she could answer, he filled a goblet and held it out to her. "I understand that you appreciate the finer things in life."  
  
He filled a glass for himself and raised it for a toast. "To the Tendo family," he said with a surprisingly low amount of sarcasm.  
  
Nabiki drank her wine in a quick gulp. "I'm certain you must be wondering why I'm here instead of my sister," she began matter-of-factly. When Kuno nodded, she continued. "Although I honestly wish I hadn't, I agreed to come out here to explain Akane's true feelings for you." She paused and rearranged her skirt about her legs.  
  
"Go on, Nabiki." Kuno's voice was devoid of emotion. Ranma leaned a little closer, just as anxious to hear what she had to say. Finally, some answers!  
  
Nabiki shifted uncomfortably. "Kuno-baby, Akane doesn't love you. She's sorry to do this, but decided that you have to be told. She's in love with Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma felt her entire body twitch uncontrollably. She looked over at Akane in shock. She didn't even know how to feel, but her heartbeat was suddenly a rapid throbbing in her ears.   
  
Akane's face was bright red--redder than any blush Ranma had ever seen. She shook her head violently, her mouth forming a silent "no." Tears welled in her brown eyes and Ranma had to look away. "I never--" Akane whispered fiercely, grabbing her arm. "Ranma, I don't!"  
  
Too confused to look at her, Ranma looked back at the clearing, trying to ignore the sinking in her chest. Kuno was silent. He looked down at his hand holding the wine glass. Suddenly his grip tightened, and the crystal shattered.   
  
"Tatewaki!" Nabiki cried, grabbing a napkin from the basket. Taking his hand in hers, she unclenched his fist. Shards of glass and wine mixed with blood fell to the ground. "Oh, Kuno," she said softly as she pressed the napkin to his many cuts. "You are so sensitive."  
  
Kuno looked into her face, his eyes spilling tears. "Nabiki Tendo," he whispered, in something like awe.   
  
For a long moment, neither moved. "Kuno-baby, you idiot," she murmured. She reached up and caught his tears with her fingers. With a gentle smile, she pressed her lips to his.   
  
After a brief kiss, Nabiki pulled away and smiled into Kuno's eyes. "Well, Kuno-baby, it looks like you've had the wrong Tendo all along."  
  
Kuno shook his head gently, smiling. "You're beautiful, Nabiki." He cupped his good hand behind her head and pulled her close for a more passionate kiss. She willingly succumbed.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, who's face mirrored the amazement he was feeling. Without speaking, they both backed out of the bushes and headed away from the clearing. Ranma stopped worrying about what was going on, she was obviously locked in some twisted dream.   
  
Neither spoke until they reached the street. Ranma couldn't shake the image of Nabiki lifting her face to Kuno's. Of them kissing. Then kissing more.  
  
"What just happened?" Akane's voice was a little shaky.   
  
Ranma stared straight ahead. "I figured you'd have a better idea than me." The closer they got to home, the more real things seemed. She still didn't know what Akane was up to.   
  
"I admit I paid Nabiki to talk to Kuno. . . " Akane stared at the clouds overhead. "But I never. . . I mean, she didn't have to kiss him!"  
  
Ranma glanced curiously at Akane. She was blushing--again. With a jolt, she remembered what Nabiki had told Kuno about Akane's feelings. Feeling fidgety, she bounded onto the fence and looked at the sky. "So, Akane, Nabiki said . . . "  
  
Akane froze. "I told you I don't!" she cried. She then turned and fled up the street, leaving Ranma to stare after her. Shaking her head in bewilderment, Ranma continued home alone. She really hoped that things would get back to normal soon.  
  
  
Part Six: "P-P-P-Chan! He's Good for Nothin'"  
  
Nabiki didn't come home until after dinner. Kasumi had all the dishes washed and dried and Soun and the panda were already deep in a heated battle over the shogi board. Nadoka was visiting; she and Kasumi were at the table, whispering a conversation that apparently didn't include the men. Ranma was sprawled on the living room floor doing his homework; he had no idea where Akane was. She hadn't talked to him since the walk home.  
  
"Hello, family. I hope your evening was enjoyable." Nabiki threw her books on the floor and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Nabiki," Kasumi called. "Won't you have some dinner? I saved you a plate."  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi, but I've eaten my fill for today. I think I'm going to have a long bath." Without another word, she walked up the steps.  
  
Ranma felt weird about following her, but he had to go up anyway, to find Akane. It was about time for her to get over whatever had been bugging her that afternoon.  
  
Nabiki went straight to Akane's room and Ranma slipped in behind her. He leaned against the wall, his hands behind his head, as the girls talked.   
  
Nabiki gave him a puzzled look before speaking to her sister. "Akane? I believe you owe me 5000 yen." She bowed mockingly. "I can assure you that the job was well done."   
  
Akane sat up on her bed. "How did it go?" She blushed. "I mean, I left early. Is Kuno . . .?"  
  
Nabiki smiled dryly. "Yes, Akane, Kuno is. And don't you worry, he won't be bothering Akane Tendo anymore." A small smile touched her lips as she held out her hand to receive her payment.  
  
Akane leaned over the edge of the bed, her head nearly touching the floor as she reached for a box underneath. So she really had paid Nabiki off to take care of Kuno? Ranma felt relieved. At least now he knew that the world wasn't going completely crazy. Akane dumped a wad of money into Nabiki's outstretched hands, grumbling under her breath as she did so.   
  
Nabiki looked at her sister reproachfully. "Now, now, Akane, I told you my price upfront, and I happened to do a magnificent job of it. No need to fuss."   
  
Her money collected, Nabiki turned and walked out of the room, pausing before Ranma. "I hope you enjoyed the show," she smirked, leaving him dumbfounded as she strode to her own room. Ranma was amazed that she had noticed him in the bushes. He would've thought she'd been too busy to look for observers.  
  
"Why did you challenge Mousse, Ranma?" Akane's voice was soft and far away. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at her. For the first time, Ranma noticed her appearance. She looked small and pale, curled up on the bed in her yellow pajamas.   
  
He pulled her chair near the bed and sat down. "Remember last time, when he challenged me and you told me to lose on purpose?" She nodded, and Ranma continued. "Well, I decided that it was time for me to really do it."  
  
"Throw the fight? Why?" She looked away. "If you couldn't give Shampoo up then, why can you now?" She wouldn't look at him, but he could tell that whatever his answer, it would be important. He considered telling her the truth, explaining everything he'd been thinking.   
  
"I figure if I give Mousse what he wants, he might be willing to teach me some of his moves. That blade-thing especially could come in handy." He was really disgusted by how much of a coward he was turning out to be.  
  
A disappointed look crossed her features. She really did look miserable. Ranma impulsively grabbed Akane's hand. "Akane, are you okay?"  
  
She stared at his hands wrapped around hers, but she didn't pull away. Ranma regretted his impulse for a moment, but then he noticed her smile. It crept slowly across her face and put a hint of a sparkle in her eyes. He realized that her hand was tiny and warm and felt good in his.   
  
"Uh . . . A-Akane . . . " He had no idea what he was doing or what he'd wanted to say. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that Akane would take over the conversation.   
  
"Ranma?" Her voice was sweet in his ears. "Are //you// okay?" He opened his eyes to see her face peering into his. "You look a little . . . weird."  
  
Ranma's face heated and he backed away. "Well, uh, //you// looked uh--a little sad," he said as nonchalantly as possible, releasing her hand. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."  
  
Akane tilted her head, a tiny smile on her lips. "So you're really going to lose to Mousse?" He nodded. "Then I'm fine."  
  
He didn't want to leave her room, but couldn't think of anything else to say. In fact, he couldn't think of much at all. Why did Akane's hair smell like flowers? And why did he let go of her hand? He suddenly missed the feeling of touching her.   
  
Studying the cracks on the ceiling, he deftly reached for her hand again. To his shock, his fingers clamped around her knee instead. He felt Akane jump with the contact.   
  
"Ranma?" Her voice was barely a whisper.   
  
He realized that he couldn't yank his hand back, as was his first impulse. He didn't want her to think that he didn't know what he was doing. Very slowly, he dragged his eyes from the ceiling and focused them on Akane instead. "I . . . I oughtta go." His breath was rapid, so the words came in a rush.   
  
Akane reached out and covered his hand with her own, pressing his palm more tightly to her knee. Ranma tried not to hyperventilate at the feeling. He realized that he wasn't going to get out of this easily and wasn't totally sure he wanted to.  
  
Akane leaned in closer, speaking softly. "Then, goodnight." Her voice was barely audible, even to Ranma, who was merely inches from her face.   
  
With a surge of emotion, he placed a trembling hand on her shoulder and leaned in to plant a shy kiss on her cheek. To his shock, it wasn't the smooth skin of her cheek that his lips made contact with. He opened his eyes wide to see Akane's looking back at him. She had turned her head, taking the kiss on her mouth instead. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, her long lashes somehow tickling his face. Of their own accord, his own eyes drooped shut.   
  
Her mouth was warm and soft, and he realized with a blush that she tasted really good. He slid his hand up to her waist, pulling her a little more securely to him. She was soft through the flannel.  
  
What the hell were they doing?! Ranma tore away, feeling more than a little scared. Akane's eyes opened slowly, her sad expression returning. Her head drooped as she studied her hands in her lap.  
  
"Akane, I--" Suddenly it dawned on him that he really //wanted// to kiss her. He reached out a shaking hand, tucking a lock of her soft hair behind her ear. Akane leaned her head into his palm, changing his touch into a caress. He was shaking as he drew her close, but he knew that the time had come. He watched Akane close her eyes, her face flushing slightly, and he closed his at the last moment as he felt her breath on his skin.  
  
"Bweeeeeee!"  
  
The impact of the pig on his forehead sent Ranma sprawling onto the floor. Tiny hooves beat his face as that annoying squeal filled his ears. He struggled, trying to grasp the wriggly pig. "Ryoga!" Ranma never hated him more. Talk about lousy timing! "Wha'd'ya think you're doin'?"  
  
"P-chan!" Akane's usual squeal of delight was tinged with irritation. She somehow grasped his bandana and yanked the little black pig from Ranma's face. "Did he hurt you, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma sat up and shook his head. "No, I'm okay, but that stupid pig's gonna get it."  
  
Akane hugged her pet. "P-chan was only playing," she said, petting the creature. "He didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"Yeah whatever," Ranma growled, sending an icy look at the pig, who was nuzzling against Akane's neck. P-chan narrowed his eyes and stuck his little pink tongue out in Ranma's direction.   
  
Walking out the door, Ranma glanced back over his shoulder. Akane was watching him leave with wide eyes. "'Night, Akane," he mumbled.  
In the dark hallway his mind conjured the image of her face. Her sweet pink lips. Her eyes full of affection. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, a half-smile on his face.  
  
  
to be continued . . . 


	2. Sweet-O! To Lose is to Win

Close Encounters of the Ranma Kind  
by Angela  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Sweet-O! To Lose is to Win!  
  
Part One: "I Put My Life in Your Hands"  
  
The next day, Ranma woke with a smile. He felt really good. He wasn't sure just what it was that he'd been dreaming of, but it must've been pretty nice. Stretching and yawning, he wandered to the table where Nadoka was serving breakfast.  
  
"Wow, you're here early today," he commented, dropping a kiss on her cheek before sitting down. "What's the occasion?"  
  
Nadoka blushed slightly and looked at Genma, who had already begun eating. "No occasion. I just wanted to see my family." She tousled his hair good-naturedly and handed him his breakfast.  
  
Akane walked into the room and Ranma froze--a bite of food in mid-air next to his mouth. Suddenly he remembered his dream that night, except that it hadn't been a dream! He felt his face burn as he dropped his gaze to the food on his plate.  
  
When she sat down next to him, Ranma chanced a peek at her from the corner of his eye. She too was watching the table as Nodoka placed the food before her. Together they looked awfully guilty. Ranma was sure that everyone would guess what had happened, and he scrambled in his head for something to come back with when confronted. When nothing came to mind, he tried rational thought. Of course no one would know! The door was shut and they'd been quiet . . .  
  
"So Akane, what were you and Ranma doing so quietly with your door shut last night?" Leave it to Nabiki! She smirked and took a swallow of her tea.  
  
All eyes turned to Akane and Ranma, who were still making a point not to look at one another. Akane was flustered; Ranma could tell without even having to see her.  
  
"Well, uh," she was obviously at a loss for words--a rare thing for Akane. "What were you doing with Kuno until after dinner?" she countered angrily.  
  
"Oh dear, she dodged the question," Kasumi observed, shaking her head. "That's never a good sign."  
  
"It's a great sign!" Soun leaped from his place at breakfast. He looked absolutely ecstatic. "Come on, Ranma my boy, tell your parents all about it!"  
  
"Oh yes, Ranma," a voice chimed in from the doorway. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear what's behind this one." Ryoga. Ranma sighed; he'd known the guy was bound to show up sooner or later.  
  
As usual, he carried his belongings in a backpack, which now rested by his feet. His umbrella, which served the dual purpose of both rain gear and weaponry, rested atop the pack rather than in his hands, as was usually the case. In its place, Ryoga carried a large walking stick. Ranma looked at the stick with surprise--Ryoga never carried anything like it. It seemed to be a particularly fine walking stick at that.  
  
Ranma shook his head. What was he doing, admiring some dumb stick at a time like this? He had a bone to pick with Ryoga! "As if you didn't know," he growled, standing to face him. "I suppose you were there the whole time, huh?"  
  
"Ranma!" Akane grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from Ryoga. "What are you talking about? Just because you insist on calling P-chan by his name doesn't mean that they're really the same!" She knocked him in the head. "Ryoga was not, nor has he ever been, in my room!"  
  
Ranma ignored her hit--it'd been one of her lighter blows--and shrugged her from his arm. She didn't know it, but he had to do this for her as well as himself. Balling his hands into fists, he faced Ryoga. "Come on, P-chan, why don'chya just admit it? Where were you last night?"  
  
Ryoga snarled.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane cried. She would've said more, but Ryoga held up a hand.  
  
"Don't bother, Akane. You know how he is when he gets into a rage. If he wants to fight, then I have no choice." Ryoga held his stick in a defensive position before him. "Okay, Ranma, do your worst."  
  
"Couldn't you do this outside?" Soun shifted his food to a spot farther down the table and stood up. "Really Ranma, it's breakfast."  
  
As if he hadn't even heard, Ranma jumped at Ryoga, knocking him into the wall. He stumbled, but blocked the blow with ease. Akane had moved across the room to stand with her family, but she hadn't stopped protesting. Ranma had no intention of listening to her, but was glad she'd gotten out of the way. Fighting Ryoga was pretty tough, and he wanted Akane to be as far away as possible in case things got ugly.  
  
"Ranma! Ryoga!" Akane's voice was suddenly more threatening; she held a bucket of water over her head. Both guys froze, and Ranma got a good look at their positions. He was posed for a low kick--he would've knocked Ryoga's legs out from beneath him if Akane hadn't stopped them. Ryoga, for his part, seemed about to bring his stick crashing down on Ranma's skull. That would've hurt. He turned his attention back to Akane.   
  
"Both of you stop it or I'll be forced to stop you with this water. You wouldn't want to have to fight Mousse as a girl, would you, Ranma?" She looked like she'd do it, too.  
  
Ranma didn't feel like doing anything as a girl.  
  
"Sweet-O! I would listen to her, boys." A creaky old voice came from out of nowhere and Ranma looked hurriedly about the room.  
  
"Where are ya, you old Freak?" he asked suspiciously. He wished the master could announce himself like normal guests.  
  
Happosai stepped from the kitchen, a muffin in his hands. "Unless I'm wrong," he began with a bite, "that stick you've got there is a very powerful weapon used by the Amazons a thousand years ago." He came closer, inspecting the stick, which Ryoga graciously lowered for him. "What I wouldn't do to be the owner of such a fine piece of weaponry!"  
  
"So you're sayin' this ain't no ordinary stick?" Ranma was skeptical. "If that's so, how'd Ryoga get ahold of it? Them Amazons aren't so easy to deal with."  
  
It was Genma who stepped forward with an answer. "The fabled Staff of Heaven. It was lost in a raid years ago, never to be recovered." He looked at Ryoga intently. "Where did you come across such a thing?"  
  
Ryoga cleared his throat. He was looking at his walking stick with new curiosity. "I bought it. In China. Before we came back I found it in an antique shop. I had no idea . . ." He looked down at Happosai. "How does it work?"  
  
The entire family stepped closer for this, and Akane set down her bucket. She stood between Ranma and Ryoga as the old man began to explain.  
  
"It works with life force--chi. The stronger the chi, the more powerful this staff will become. It takes years of training to do so, but to use the stick; you must focus all of your energy into it. Then, with a single blow, you destroy an enemy by releasing your chi straight into them." Happosai took another bite of his food and glanced at his rapt audience, apparently enjoying the attention. "It's at least twice as powerful as the chi blasts you're currently using," he began, looking to Ranma and Ryoga, "because the staff focuses and strengthens the energy."  
  
Ranma was in awe. He didn't normally use weapons when he fought, but this was certainly worthy of some attention. He wasn't surprised, however, when Ryoga asked the question that had just popped into his own mind. "But until I learn to focus, it's just a plain stick, right?"  
  
"Yes, except in extreme cases. There are moments during life when a person completely loses control. This can happen during a fight when a kind of blind rage takes over. If you should use the staff during such a moment, the results could be deadly. Just as it relies on tight control and focus to work, in the opposite extreme you could just as easily surrender your chi to the staff."  
Wow. That stick sure was something. They all stood around, gawking at what could very possibly be the most powerful weapon they'd ever see in their lives. Ranma wondered if such a tool was safe in Ryoga's hands. He had been known to lose his cool on more than one occasion. Right now he was staring at it as though it were the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Ranma wondered what he was thinking of doing with it.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi murmured.  
  
"No kidding," joined Nabiki. "One more moment and it could've been 'bye-bye Ranma."  
  
Ranma hadn't even thought of that. He didn't think that Ryoga had been too close to rage just then, but when it did happen, there was a good chance he would be the object.  
  
"I'm not so sure Ryoga's the best person for this kind of weapon." Ranma felt, rather than saw, Ryoga's glare. "I mean, he's never been able to control his feelings. He's almost sure to kill someone!"  
  
"And that someone'll probably be you, Ranma-honey." Ranma hadn't noticed Ukyo come in.   
  
"Doesn't anyone knock?!" Apparently Akane hadn't noticed either.  
  
"With this stick, I'll be unbeatable!" Ryoga's eyes had taken a glassy look. He looked at Akane and then at Ranma. Ranma's eyes narrowed. There was no way he'd let Ryoga beat him, especially not for Akane. It was a good thing he'd have to learn how to use it first--that'd give him plenty of time to take it from him.  
  
Kasumi was offering Ukyo some breakfast, which she politely refused. "Actually, I'm here for Ranma-honey. Konatsu is in bed sick and I need someone to help me out at Ucchan's." She looked at Ranma, a half-smile on her lips. "Can you come, Ranma?"  
  
"No." Everyone turned and looked at Akane, who had her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
Nabiki smiled wickedly. Ranma could almost see her mind fast at work. "Why not? You'll be shopping all morning, so it's not as if you could keep him for yourself." She made her voice sound innocent, "Or did that scene in your room last night change your plans?"  
  
"What scene?" Ukyo's voice only deepened Ranma's blush. "What happened, Ran-chan?"   
  
"Nothing happened!" Ranma was glad that Akane wasn't holding Ryoga's staff, or someone would have been seriously hurt. She calmed her voice down as she continued. "What I meant is that Ranma is fighting Mousse today."  
  
"Mousse?" Ukyo sounded startled.  
  
"But why?" It seemed even Kasumi needed to be in his business. Ranma sighed.  
  
Soun gave him a stern look. "I certainly hope that this has nothing to do with that Shampoo."  
  
Genma agreed with a forceful nod.  
  
Ranma decided to ignore them all. "Sorry Ucchan, she's right. Maybe Ryoga could help you?" It seemed the best way to keep him occupied for the afternoon.  
Ukyo didn't even try to mask her disappointment, but she looked to Ryoga anyway. "Whad'ya think, sugar?"  
  
"Forget it!" He looked at Ukyo like she had leprosy. "The last thing I need to do today is hang around serving okonomiyaki for an unappreciative--" He broke off, nervously looking at Akane. Ranma knew it wasn't like him to say so much in front of her. "I've got things to do," he finished lamely.   
  
"Akane, tell him to go." He didn't like resorting to such tactics, but he needed to be sure that Ryoga wasn't planning on ambushing him with that stick of his. Besides, Ukyo wouldn't have come if she hadn't really needed help.  
Akane looked confused, but did as bidden. "Go on, Ryoga. It could be fun," she said hesitantly. Ukyo cast her an irritated glare.  
  
Ryoga looked at Akane for a long moment, his feelings unreadable. He then turned to Ukyo. "All right, I'll help."   
  
Ukyo apparently knew when to cut her losses. "Great! We'd better hurry--the restaurant opens soon." She grabbed Ryoga's wrist and pulled him toward the door. "See ya, Ranma-honey!" she called over her shoulder, extracting a huff from Akane.  
  
Without another word to anyone, Ranma sat down and finished off his cold breakfast. He was going to need stamina for his battle with Mousse.  
  
  
Part Two: "Ryoga's Great Revenge"  
Ranma decided to stop in at Ucchan's before his fight. Akane had left to go shopping with friends and Ranma didn't want to stick around at the Tendos' with Happosai lurking about. The last thing he needed was to have to chase the old Freak around town when he should be conserving energy. Not only was Ukyo's food the best, but the conversation wasn't half-bad either. He wondered what he was going to do about Ukyo. Her engagement to him was just as legitimate as Akane's, and he knew it meant a lot to her--she had spent ten years finding him!  
He had denied any feelings for Akane for a long time now, but lately he found it harder and harder to do. The kiss they had shared the night before only made it more obvious that it was time to do something about it. He wanted to let Ukyo down gently, but he wasn't sure she'd allow it. The girl was even more stubborn than Akane when she wanted to be!  
  
The door to the restaurant was open, the bright red banner swayed in the breeze. It was a warm day, and the smell of the okonomiyaki probably brought customers in droves. Ranma paused by the door when he heard an excited voice within.  
  
"Just think, Ukyo, with this staff I can't be beaten! Even Ranma Saotome can't keep me from Akane now!" Ryoga sounded happier than Ranma had ever heard him, but Ranma didn't like it. So he was planning on challenging him for Akane? It wasn't a surprise, but it bugged him just the same.  
  
"Ryoga-sugar," Ukyo interjected, a little excited herself. "Wouldn't that mean that you'd have to kill Ranma? What about our agreement?" She paused, and Ranma guessed she was summing up Ryoga's reaction. "What about Akari? Is Akane the only person who means anything to you?"  
  
"What do you know?" Ryoga was obviously feeling petulant. "The only way I can make Akane love me is to get Ranma out of the way first. You have no idea of the torment it is to see them together! Just yesterday he took cruel advantage, kissing her in her room." Ranma was surprised. He hadn't thought Ryoga would tell anyone.  
  
"That hussy!" Ukyo sounded cold and angry. "I could never understand why you want her so much! She's obviously just as calculating as her sister." Ranma could hear water splashing into a metal bucket--she always cleaned when she was mad. "You'd be better off with Akari, sugar. At least she cares about you. For now, forget about Ranma and go clean the sign. Here, catch!"  
  
Ranma could imagine the bucket soaring across the restaurant in a high arc. He'd been in Ryoga's position before, but was sure that Ryoga's fear was more than Ranma had ever faced. He had hidden his secret well; too bad it was nearly ended.   
  
Splash!  
  
"Bweeee!"  
  
"What the. . .?" Ukyo's voice was both puzzled and amazed. "Ryoga, is that you?"  
  
Ranma almost laughed as he heard the pig's squealing answer. Served him right for plotting against him! He wondered if Ukyo would tell Akane. That'd be even funnier.  
  
"Oh my God! Ryoga! You've been to Jusenkyo, haven't you? The curse! Does Ranma-honey know?" Ukyo wasn't laughing, and Ranma wondered why. He thought she'd get a big kick out of this. Maybe she was holding it in for Ryoga's sake. Her voice did sound kind of strange. "You're Akane's little P-chan!"  
  
Ranma decided that he needed to see this. He peeked through the doorway and suddenly it didn't seem so funny. Ryoga was on the floor, crying his little pig eyes out--that was nothing new. It was Ukyo that startled him. She was kneeling beside him, stroking between his black ears. She murmured comfort to him, and it looked like she was close to crying.  
  
"Oh sugar." Ranma could barely hear her now. "It's no wonder you hate Ranma so much, and why you're so shy around Akane. To think, all this time I thought you were some kind of idiot." She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, kiddo; it must've been awful for you."  
  
Ranma was shocked. He wouldn't have been able to speak if he'd wanted to. Ukyo hadn't been that sympathetic about his curse! She'd laughed and tormented him for weeks! He watched as Ryoga nuzzled closer. Of course, he hadn't cried like that, either. That must be it. Ukyo must have some weakness for crying livestock.  
  
Inside, Ukyo got up and put some water on to boil, not letting go of the pig. Suddenly she reminded him of Akane, the way she sometimes held P-chan as if he were the only thing in the world that she loved-  
  
Ranma nearly choked. No way. Ukyo in love with Ryoga? He stared a moment longer, not sure what to make of this new direction his thoughts were taking. It'd sure make things easier on him--two birds with one stone. The kettle whistled and P-chan darted to his clothing, which lay in a heap on the floor. Ukyo poured water over Ryoga's head and began his change. Within moments she was hugging him like she'd never let go.   
  
Ryoga slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer, resting his head on hers as new tears spilled from his eyes. Ranma guessed he'd never expected that kind of acceptance from anyone. He turned away, embarrassed to have seen what he did. This was going to take some getting used to--if all was as it seemed.  
  
  
Part Three: "Shampoo's Sudden Switch"  
When he arrived at the schoolyard, Mousse was nowhere to be seen. Shampoo stood near the tennis courts and she smiled brightly when she saw Ranma.  
  
"Nihao Ranma!" She was so bubbly and cute--it was too bad she was also so annoying. "Today Ranma send Mousse back to China? Shampoo cheering you."  
  
"Look Shampoo," Ranma knew he'd have to be careful in order to keep her from getting suspicious. "There's a chance Mousse could beat me."  
  
"No chance!" She shook her head decidedly, her indigo hair swinging. The girl looked so sure that he almost hated to disappoint her. Almost.  
  
He realized that he needed to elaborate. "I hear he's been working on a secret technique, one that can knock me out quick if I don't see it coming. I'm counting on speed, but he could still win."  
  
She nodded, a serious look on her face. She seemed to be eating this stuff up. Ranma was surprised. "If that happens, he's going to want you, Shampoo." An angry look crossed her face. "I'm asking you, if I lose, to go with him. For my honor."  
  
Her face softened. "If Ranma lose, Shampoo date with Mousse. But Mousse no win. Ranma win." She flung her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Shampoo kiss for luck."  
  
Having learned from Akane, Ranma turned his head at the last minute, and Shampoo's kiss smacked against his cheek. She didn't seem bothered by this--maybe believing that there'd be time for kissing later.  
  
She stepped back and smiled at him. "Ranma so shy! Soon be rid of Akane Tendo and spatula girl and have no reason be shy of Shampoo."   
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma knew the Amazon was both clever and persistent--he wouldn't put it past her to kill them both.   
  
"No worry. First must send Mousse home." She pointed to a spot behind Ranma. Obviously his opponent had arrived.  
  
He spun around, expecting a surprise attack. Instead he got a face full of water. He choked and instantly felt the change. His body became lighter and smaller, and even his mind seemed to change a little in its workings.   
  
"Hello Ranma." Mousse tossed the empty bucket aside. "I'm sorry about the water, but I've discovered that your strength decreases considerably in this form."  
  
Ranma rolled up her wet sleeves and cinched the waist of her pants more snugly about her. "I'll play it this way, if that's what'chya want." She smiled to herself. True, she wasn't as strong now, but she was almost twice as fast. Speed was what was needed to avoid Mousse's sneak attacks, anyway. It would be easy to beat the blockhead. "Whenever you're ready, four eyes!"  
  
At first the fight was pretty simple. Ranma dodged Mousse's weapons and offered few advances of her own. It was better for Mousse to wear himself out, anyway. It made Ranma's job a lot easier. Once the guy was out of tricks, it'd be nothing to finish the fight. Of course, she'd never seen him run out of tricks, yet.  
  
"So you expect to wear me out, Ranma?" Mousse's voice was hardly strained. "Don't try to beat a man at his own game!" He laughed as a storm of knives flew from his sleeves in Ranma's direction.   
  
She jumped aside just in time. "I don't believe you want to skewer me!" She gasped as the sharp blades pierced the ground where she'd stood. "This was a friendly challenge between friends--we're not s'posed to kill each other!"  
  
Mousse pushed his glasses up with a finger. "Friends? Ranma Saotome, you stand between me and my beloved and you call us friends?" He laughed his bitter laugh. "You'll never be more than an obstacle to me!" He threw a chain that wound around her legs and knocked Ranma off of her feet.  
  
With a little yelp, Ranma fell to the ground. She recovered quickly, hurriedly unwinding the chain from around her legs. She knew Mousse well enough to know that another attack would soon follow.   
  
"Ranma look out!"  
  
She didn't even recognize the voice as Akane's at first, but she heeded the warning instantly. She looked up to see Mousse, silhouetted by the sun, jumping through the air and about to pounce on Ranma. As if that weren't bad enough, his shoes had become bird's feet with sharp cruel talons.   
  
Using the force of her panic-induced adrenaline, Ranma managed to roll out of the way just in time. She shook the chain from her legs and stood up just as Mousse was regaining his balance from this landing. Well, if he wanted to play rough, Ranma could match his every move. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" With speed that still managed to amaze even herself, Ranma launched her 'chestnuts roasting on an open fire' attack. Dozens of blows pummeled Mousse in just a few seconds. He attempted to block, pulling a shield, an umbrella, and even a dressing screen from his robe, but soon he was lying facedown on the ground.  
  
Shampoo caught Ranma's attention by jumping up and down, clapping her hands gleefully. "Aiya Ranma! Now Mousse go and Ranma belong Shampoo forever!"   
  
Ranma was still pretty dazed from the rush of the fight, but she realized that things weren't right. Suddenly she remembered the warning cry from before. Akane. Ranma spun about, spying Akane on the bleachers. She had her head down and was messing with the buckle on her shoe. It was clear she had heard Shampoo. Suddenly Ranma realized what was wrong with the fight! She'd forgotten entirely her intention to let Mousse win.  
  
She'd blown it once before and now it seemed she'd done it again. He watched as Akane's hair blew in the wind. This time it had meant so much more . . .  
  
A tight pair of arms attacked Ranma from behind, and an undeniably well-formed body pressed close to her back. "No need pervert-girl no more," Shampoo sighed as she nuzzled her neck.  
  
Ranma never took her eyes from Akane, who suddenly stood as if to go. "Akane, wait! Let me explain!" She felt her heart pound with fear. She couldn't leave now--it'd be real bad. "Akane!"  
  
Akane looked at her for a long moment, then turned to leave.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, get your hands off my Shampoo!" Mousse? Everyone, even Akane, turned to look at the man they'd believed unconscious.  
  
He stood, dirty and torn, with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His glasses were foggy and impenetrable, but Ranma could imagine the rage in the eyes behind them. "No more games, Saotome. This time I mean to beat you." He tore off his robe, baring his muscular torso. "Get your hands off Shampoo."  
  
"Aiya!" Shampoo's voice was small as she stepped away from Ranma. "Mousse, when you get so . . .?"  
  
Ranma was ecstatic. This was her chance. Not only was Akane sticking around to see what happened, but with Mousse looking so powerful, it might not look so bad for her to lose to him. She sized him up, very aware of how much larger he was than her. This would be tricky.  
  
"I thought you were down for the count," Ranma taunted in the hopes that he would attack.   
  
She was not disappointed. "You thought wrong!" He charged her with a kick that Ranma easily dodged.  
  
She threw a punch at his midsection, startled when her fist hit nothing but air. She swung again. Nothing. Mousse had clamped his hand on her forehead and held her away at his arm's length, which was considerably more than her own. With a scream of rage, Ranma kicked up at his arm, finally able to dislodge his hand.  
Just as she was recovering her position, Ranma felt an uppercut make contact with her jaw. Mousse was a tricky one--he'd anticipated her moves better than she had his. The punch sent her flying, and she landed with a crash in a prickly bush.  
  
The fall had knocked the wind out of her, but no more. However, Ranma knew that this was her opportunity to lose. A lesser man would be unconscious by now, which is what Ranma pretended to be as she closed her eyes.  
  
Akane reached her side first. Ranma peeked through her lashes as she felt Akane grasp her hand. "Are you okay?" Her question was a hurried whisper.  
  
"Never better," Ranma hissed back, realizing that she wasn't just lying to make Akane feel better. She was bruised and battered and her pride cried for her to get up and show Mousse who the better man really was, but in spite of all that, she felt better than she had in her life. She rested her head on Akane's shoulder and closed her eyes as the others came closer.  
  
"She's unconscious." Akane's voice sounded clear and honest. "You beat Ranma."  
  
"I-I," Mousse was obviously at a loss for words. "I beat Ranma?" Ranma opened her eyes enough to watch him do a goofy little jig. "Hear that Shampoo? I won! I won!"  
  
Shampoo stood a small distance away, her eyes averted. "Shampoo hear." Ranma had never before heard her sound so glum.  
  
"She's crying," Akane whispered, probably more to herself than to anyone else. She stepped toward the Amazon, but seemed to think better of it as Mousse stepped forward. Ranma was pleased that she was in a position to see everything.  
  
Mousse stood before Shampoo and took off his glasses. "Shampoo, you are mine," he said with power.  
  
She sighed. "Shampoo know." She bowed low before him and then held out her hand to him. "Shampoo give self freely to Mousse. Shampoo belong to duck-boy."  
Mousse took two steps and folded his arms about her, stroking her long hair. Shampoo kept her arms limp at her sides. "You don't mind?" he asked timidly.   
  
"What Shampoo feel no matter." She almost choked on a sob that she tried to bite back. "Your girlfriend now."  
  
Mousse stepped away, grasping her shoulders as he stared into her face. "It does matter. Shampoo I love you." It sounded like he'd be crying, too, in another minute. He wiped a tear from Shampoo's cheek. "Do you mind?"  
  
She looked up at him for a long time, seeming to realize that he was giving her a choice. Finally she smiled slightly and put Mousse's glasses back on his face. "Mousse strong man; beat him what beat Shampoo. Amazon law say now Shampoo marry Mousse." She looked at Mousse and touched his long dark hair. "Been good friend. Shampoo no mind . . ." She paused and looked to where Akane held the unconscious Ranma's hand. " . . . much." She took Mousse's hand and led him away without glancing back.  
  
"That was really something," Akane sighed, a wistful look on her face as she watched them leave. "What do you think? Will she learn to love him?"  
  
Ranma sat up and felt her jaw, hoping the bruising wouldn't be too obvious. "Stranger things have happened." She was thinking about what she'd say when it got out that she'd been beaten by Mousse. Ranma hoped she wouldn't have to fight Ryoga again. Or Kuno. It would be worth it though, to finally be rid of Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
She glanced up at Akane, who had the strangest look on her face. "Yeah?"  
  
Akane blushed a deep pink and looked at her hands. "This is weird, with you being a girl and all, but," she took a deep breath and her question came out like a rush of air. "Would you like to go out tonight?"  
  
Ranma nearly toppled over as she tried to stand. "You mean a date?" She realized her voice sounded incredulous, but couldn't help it. She'd never in a million years expected Akane to ask her out.  
  
"Forget it." Akane turned away, ready to stalk home angrily.  
  
Ranma grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She smiled. "I meant yes, dummy."  
A slow smile crept over Akane's features and Ranma felt a tingle down to her toes. She really was cute. Real cute. Ranma didn't stop smiling, even as Akane tore away and ran toward home.  
  
"Pick me up at seven!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Ranma whistled to herself and put her hands behind her head. She surveyed the battleground with a new eye. This loss would hurt her reputation, to be sure, but the ground she'd gained would make it all worthwhile.   
  
As she headed off toward home, something made her turn around. She had an eerie feeling that this wasn't really over yet. Another quick survey of the school ground confirmed her feeling. High in a tree near where she'd landed and faked unconsciousness, Cologne sat staring at him. For a long moment, neither moved, then she disappeared into the leafy branches.  
  
Ranma felt a cold shiver tickle her spine. She'd seen the whole thing. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
  
Part Four: "These Things Happen, You Know"  
Ranma pulled his cap low over his eyes. He felt silly, but Akane had told him to pick her up, as if they didn't live in the same house, so that was what he'd do. He'd spent a good long time getting ready--locked in his room so he wouldn't run into Akane. It didn't take long to change back and get into new clothes, but he'd mostly sat around planning where to go. Ucchan's and the Cat Cafe were out of the question, so he'd decided on a little restaurant within walking distance. It was expensive, but quiet. After his crazy day, all he wanted was peace and quiet and to talk to Akane.  
  
He pulled himself out the window and onto the roof. The roof was quiet. Maybe Akane wouldn't mind staying there. Ranma dismissed that thought as soon as it came. She'd hate it. He walked as silently as possible over to her part of the roof and hung by his ankles over the edge.   
  
It was exactly seven and Akane was ready. He rapped softly at the window frame and Akane hurried over. "Ranma! What are you doing?" she giggled.  
  
"I didn't figure you wanted anyone to know we're going out," Ranma explained, holding his hands out to her. "You know, less questions."  
  
She smiled and took his hands. He noticed she smelled like flowers as he lowered her gently to the ground. With a showy flip, he landed on his feet next to her. Strangely, Ranma felt very natural, as though he and Akane sneaked out together all the time. Neither said another word until they were safely off Tendo property.  
  
"Where to?" Akane's eyes sparkled beneath the street lamp. She looked eager and happy.   
  
Ranma took her hand. It was starting to feel sort of familiar to him now. "A surprise. Follow me." She giggled softly as she followed his lead.  
  
Within a few minutes they stood under the neon glow of the restaurant's sign. Akane was blue under the light--blue dress, blue skin, blue hair. He laughed, "You look pretty strange with blue hair, Akane!"  
  
She smiled--even her teeth were blue.  
  
They stepped into the building and waited to be seated. Food smells wafted about them, making Ranma hungry. The hostess led them to a small table by a window, and they sat across from each other nervously. The ease from the walk had vanished as the real date began.  
  
The waitress came and went with their orders while they made small talk about the weather and their families. "So what's with Nabiki?" Ranma asked. "Is she really dating Kuno or what?"  
  
Akane shrugged, relaxing with the familiar topic. "Who knows? They went for a boat ride in the park today. I saw them on the way home from shopping."  
  
"Who would'a thought Nabiki'd be one for boat rides?" Ranma took a big bite of his bread and continued. "I mean, you'd think she'd have him out buyin' her stuff." He swallowed and took a gulp of water. "That's what she's done with other guys."  
  
"Unless," Akane giggled over her salad. "Unless she's really serious about him." She paused to laugh some more. "She hasn't asked me to pay her for spending time with him."  
  
Ranma couldn't help but laugh along. "Yeah, couldn't you just see Kuno asking to marry her?" He bowed low over the table, deepening his voice. "Mr. Tendo? I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High, would like to have the modest and beautiful Nabiki Tendo for my bride. With your permission--"  
  
"Stop!" Akane looked frantically about her as she smothered a giggle. "Ranma, people are staring!"  
  
He did as she wished and they ate for a few minutes in silence, except for the occasional giggle that escaped when their eyes met.  
  
"But Ranma, what if she is serious?" She suddenly sounded worried. "I'm not sure that Kuno is the right--"  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it, Akane. Nabiki's a big girl. She knows what she's doing." He smiled and took her hand reassuringly. "Besides, what are the odds she'll actually marry him?"  
  
"So, son-in-law, you speak of marriage--to this girl rather than my Shampoo." An unmistakable crackly voice interrupted.   
  
Akane gasped and Ranma stood up. "What're you doing here, Ghoul?"  
  
Cologne hobbled closer on her walking stick. "Shampoo came back and told me everything. She and Mousse plan to close shop and head back for China." She narrowed her eyes at Ranma. "But I say it wasn't a fair fight."  
  
Ranma clenched his fists, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Don't try to fool me, boy, I was there. The boy couldn't have beaten you so easily. To hear him tell it, you were bested with a sucker punch." She shook her head reproachfully. "Now son-in-law, we all know your skill exceeds that."  
Ranma looked straight into her bulgy eyes. "That's how it happened, Ghoul. He beat me. Now Shampoo is his problem." He sat down and picked up his chopsticks. "For that matter, so are you."  
  
Cologne's eyes flashed something like fury. "Don't toy with me. I know you threw the fight and I'll see to it a fair battle is fought. You and I shall fight, in a week." Ranma tried not to match Akane's gasp of alarm. "If you win, you are free to do as you please. If I win, you will marry Shampoo and keep her from shame among my people."  
  
Ranma was furious. He didn't want to fight the old lady, but if he refused he looked like a coward. Besides, she'd probably just give him the kiss of death and chase him to all ends of the earth. He looked at Akane, who watched him with wide eyes. He'd do it for her. He'd do just about anything for her. "Fine! I'll be there. But no tricks--you said a fair fight."  
  
The Amazon crone cackled merrily. "Of course, son-in-law, of course."  
  
Suddenly Shampoo burst in, pushing past a waitress in her effort to get to them. "Great-grandmother! Shampoo say Mousse win! Saw with own eyes! Law say marry Mousse now." She pulled gently on the crone's sleeve. "Leave Ranma alone. Go to China with Shampoo and husband."  
  
Cologne turned to her great-granddaughter angrily. "Hush, Shampoo! My son-in-law has agreed to a re-match. Against me."  
  
Shampoo gasped. "No Ranma! No need fight more! Mousse beat fair!" She looked at Akane, pleadingly. "No let Ranma fight Great-grandmother!"  
  
"That will be enough, Shampoo." the old lady said sharply. "Come along. We have much to plan." She hopped away rapidly. More slowly, Shampoo followed with her head down.  
  
She looked back once, her face full of sadness. "No fight, Ranma! She tricky!" she called out. Ranma looked away. He'd already agreed to the challenge.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Akane spoke up. "Ranma, you can't beat her. How are you going to do this?"  
  
Ranma wasn't at all sure. "I'm gonna have to beat her." He put his head down on the table. "I'll think of something." He was really at a loss with this one. The only thing that had even remotely worked before was the Cat Fist, but he wasn't confident that she'd fall for the same move twice. Still, he had a week to train; that would be more than enough time to learn something new.  
  
"Let's not worry about it now," he said reassuringly to Akane. "Why don't we just eat up?" She nodded and they picked up their chopsticks. After a couple of bites, it was clear that neither had much of an appetite left.   
  
"Do you want to see a movie?" Akane's voice was unnaturally chipper, but Ranma couldn't think of anything he'd like more than a dark theater to hide out in. It really spooked him that Cologne had managed to find him in a place he'd never been before.  
  
Within a half hour they were comfortably seated near the back of the movie theater. Ranma had been too preoccupied to notice which film Akane had chosen to see, but he didn't really care.   
  
As the room darkened and the movie began, Ranma felt his anxiety over the old lady's challenge dissolve. He'd come this far, he certainly wasn't about to be stopped now. Once the Ghoul was out of the way, all he had to do was get rid of Kodachi--if she ever showed up, explain things to Ukyo, and break it to Ryoga that he wasn't going to get Akane. And tell Akane. That was probably going to be his toughest job yet. Then, when things were settled here, he'd go back to China and find a cure for his curse. Maybe the Nannichuan was ruined, but there had to be a cure somewhere. He tucked his hands behind his head, thinking of being normal again.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane whispered, rubbing her elbow. He hadn't realized that he'd bumped her. As if it'd been his intention the whole time, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her nearer. It was funny how he was getting used to touching her. He could hardly see her face in the darkness. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and he smiled. Her hair smelled good.  
Not long later, Akane stood up. "I'll be back--I'm going to get some popcorn," she whispered. "Want some?"  
  
Ranma shook his head; he'd just eat hers anyway. She was gone only a couple minutes before she dropped back into the seat, empty-handed.  
  
"What about the popcorn?" he asked quietly.   
  
"Oh!" She cleared her throat and whispered back, "The line was too long. I didn't want to miss the movie." Her voice sounded strange.  
  
"Akane, are you okay?" Ranma reached for her hand.  
  
She snatched it away as if he were on fire. "Oh! Oh yes, I'm just thirsty, that's all." She kept her head down and twisted the hem of her dress in her fingers.  
  
Ranma stood up. "Just a sec," he whispered. He darted into the lobby, running smack into a girl with her arms full of popcorn. They both toppled to the ground, the buttery popcorn flying everywhere. The girl cried out in alarm.  
  
"Sorry." Sheepishly, Ranma started scooping the popcorn into the empty buckets.  
  
"Ranma!?"   
  
"Akane!" Ranma did a double take, looking back at the door to the theater. "But how did you--?"  
  
"You idiot! Couldn't you wait for just a minute?" She stood up and looked at the butter smeared all over her dress. "I was just about to--"  
  
Ranma was confused. "But then who's in there?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Some girl pretended she was you and asked for a drink." Ranma knew it sounded insane--it was insane! But it was true, and he knew he'd have to prove it to Akane. "Come with me!"  
  
Grabbing her wrist, he led her back to their seats. There was no Akane imposter there at all. Rather, a boy sat alone, wearing a cap very similar to Ranma's. Ranma grabbed him. "Just whaddaya think you're doin', buddy?"  
  
"Gosunkugi Hikaru?" Akane recognized him first.  
  
Several moviegoers turned around to quiet them, but Ranma ignored them all. "Tryin' to move in on Akane while I was gone? Is that what you're doin'?" Ranma yanked the cap off the boy's head and threw it on the ground. "Well?"  
  
"I just," Gosunkugi stammered, "I just wanted. . . "  
  
An usher approached and asked them to leave the theater. Akane angrily led the way. Ranma didn't let go of Gosunkugi until they were on the sidewalk. He pushed him against the wall of the building. Ranma couldn't believe he'd tried to hold some guy's hand. Just the thought made his skin crawl. He wanted to beat the kid senseless.  
  
Before he could throw even one punch, however, he felt Akane tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and received a sharp smack across his cheek.  
  
"In what way does he look like me!?" she demanded, furious. With an angry kick to his shin, she spun on her heel and stalked away.   
  
"You are so un-cute!"   
  
He turned back to Gosunkugi only to discover that the boy had slipped away while he was watching Akane. In his place there was a little straw voodoo doll pinned to the wall through its face. The doll had a pigtail. Ranma sighed. Maybe it was for the best. The poor guy wouldn't have stood a chance. With a leap, Ranma chased after Akane. "Hey Akane! Wait!"  
  
By the time they reached the Tendo home, Ranma and Akane had more or less made up. They walked slowly into the yard, talking softly. The house was dark. Ranma was glad. He was sick of interruptions. He put his hand on the doorknob, but Akane stopped him by putting hers over it.  
  
"Ranma, wait a second. There's something I want to tell you." She took a deep breath and smiled timidly. "Remember how the springs were flooded at Jusenkyo?" Ranma nodded. He preferred not to think about that. "Well, I know that the flood made it impossible to get any water from the Nannichuan, but--"  
  
Ranma cut her off by putting his finger against her lips. He held up his hand to signal for silence, then cocked his head. He was sure he'd heard something while Akane had been talking, but whatever--or whoever--it was, the sound had stopped.  
  
"Put your arms around me," Ranma whispered as he gathered Akane close. He had a plan to flush out their spies.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Akane stamped her foot angrily. "I was trying to tell you--"  
  
Ranma squeezed. Tight. "Just do it and shut up," he hissed. Stubborn wasn't even the word for her. Akane complied and they stood close while Ranma listened to the darkness.  
  
"Are they kissing?"  
  
"No Daddy, and I'm sure they won't if they hear you."  
  
"Growr?"  
  
"Oh my, they're standing so close! Mr. Saotome, don't you think they're a little too young?"  
  
Ranma noticed the instant Akane heard them. Her back stiffened and he could hear her mumble under her breath. "So Akane, " he murmured in her ear, "should we scare them?" He felt her nod against his collarbone. "Okay. One, two, three!"  
  
They jumped apart and ran toward the bush where the sound was coming from. Ranma yelled and he heard Akane's wild scream to match. They collapsed in pants and giggles as they watched the family flee. Nabiki and Soun were in front, followed closely by Kasumi. The panda lumbered behind as they sped around the side of the house.   
  
A few minutes later, Akane and Ranma still lay on the grass, catching their breath and fighting off lingering chuckles. Genma and the Tendos were nowhere near, but Ranma knew that it wouldn't be long before they came back.  
  
"I guess this wasn't such a good idea," Akane said in an amused voice. "Threatened by Cologne, kicked out of the movies, and then having to put up with them! Honestly! Not exactly a perfect evening." She propped her head up on an elbow and poked him. "Was it?"  
  
"I had fun," Ranma offered. He lay on the grass looking up at her. The moon was behind her head, creating a sort of halo. All he could see of her face was the sparkle of her eyes. The image was entrancing and he stared at her for a long time before totally realizing what he was doing. By then, it was too late to look away and it crossed his mind that he'd like to kiss her again.  
  
Ranma blushed as he realized that he didn't know how to begin. The other kiss had been a sort of accident, and all his previous kisses, he inwardly cringed, had been initiated by others.   
  
"Ranma?" Akane's eyes had never left his face, either, and he felt her breath ruffle his hair as she spoke. "We should go in. They'll be back soon."  
  
He nodded and they both got up. They were quiet as they entered the dark house and crept up the stairs. Pausing by Akane's bedroom door, Ranma anticipated another awkward moment to endure. Akane made it easy by reaching out and squeezing his hand.  
  
"Good night, Ranma," she said simply.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Akane," he answered. After sharing a brief smile, she went into her room and he crept on to his own. As he lay there later, he wondered if he should've tried to kiss her. He wondered if Ryoga was in there with her tonight. Mostly, he wondered if Akane was thinking of him, too.  
  
  
Part Five: "Smells Like Evil Spirit"  
Ranma was in heaven. Thick chocolate shakes. Tall ice cream sundaes. Okonomiyaki, cabbage rolls, and peppered steaks. The table was covered with all the food he liked best, and he felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He sat down at one end and picked up a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"Ranma!"   
  
He wondered why Kasumi sounded so alarmed. He was only going to eat, after all. He pulled a bowl closer and breathed in its spicy aroma. Oh yeah, he was going to love this.  
  
"Ranma! Oh please, wake up!" She shook his shoulder, jostling the chopsticks from his hand.  
  
"Hey! I'm tryin' to eat here!" Ranma blinked and looked around. He was in his room, sitting in bed. It was still dark and Kasumi was there, kneeling on the floor next to him. "Huh?" He scratched his head. "Kasumi?"  
  
"Ranma," she began in a rush. "There's someone in the house! I was writing a letter and heard a noise from the kitchen!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him to his feet. "We have a burglar!"  
  
Ranma's sleepiness left in an instant. He'd never seen Kasumi so worked up about anything before. Her eyes were wide and full of frantic energy. Something had really scared her. As a martial artist, this was exactly the kind of thing he'd been trained for.  
  
He crept down the hall toward the kitchen, mindful of Kasumi, who followed closely. If he came in stealthily enough, he could catch the burgler in the act.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ranma spun about--it figured someone would wake up. Akane stood at her doorway in her pajamas. She held P-chan in her arms. The sight of that pig irritated Ranma, and he moved farther down the hall, ignoring her. When Ranma didn't answer, she looked to Kasumi. "Kasumi, what's going on?"  
  
Kasumi grabbed her sister's hand. "There's someone in the kitchen! Ranma's going to chase him off!"  
  
Akane gasped, becoming angry. "Someone broke in?" she demanded, putting her pig on the floor. P-chan squealed and ran back up the hallway. "We don't even have anything worth taking! Honestly! The nerve of some people!" She pushed up her sleeves and stepped up next to Ranma.  
  
He almost smiled. "You don't think you're actually gonna--"  
  
"And why not?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'll have you know that before you came I was always the one to protect the family. Just because you're a boy, don't think that you're--"  
  
"This don't got nothin' to do with me being a guy! Even in my girl form I'd be better at--"  
  
He was cut short when a suspiciously damp Ryoga charged down the hall. "An intruder? Just let me at him!" He declared in a loud voice. He clutched his magic stick in his hands and ran recklessly toward the kitchen.   
  
As Ryoga darted past, Ranma stuck his foot into his path, sending him tumbling onto the floor. With a groan, he sat up and glared at Ranma.  
  
"Ryoga?" Akane sounded puzzled.  
  
"Ryoga!" Kasumi was obviously happy to have yet another martial artist to help track down the burglar.  
  
"Calm down, already." Ranma looked about the too-crowded hallway and sighed. "If we're gonna catch this guy, we need to work together. Akane, you take care of Kasumi. Ryoga and I will handle the burglar." He turned back toward the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Why can't I handle the burglar?" Ranma couldn't believe that she really wanted to argue this right now. Akane stood with her arm around Kasumi, a defiant look on her face.  
  
Before he spoke, Ranma planned his words carefully. He had to get them just right to make her happy. "Just make sure Kasumi's not hurt. This guy could be dangerous and we need someone to protect her." He didn't let on that he was nervous enough without having to protect anyone. Having Akane and Kasumi around would be a distraction.  
  
Akane seemed to accept her position, and the group crept down the stairs. The house was silent, and Ranma wondered if whoever had broken in hadn't left already. Ryoga split off to search other parts of the house. When Ranma and the girls came to the kitchen, he snapped the lights on.  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi's voice was faint.  
  
"That animal!" Akane yelled.  
  
The entire room was trashed. Drawers had been pulled out, glasses and plates broken, even the contents of the refrigerator had been dumped onto the floor. It was if someone had been searching for something. Ranma wondered if he'd found it.  
  
Ryoga came into the room while they stared at the mess. "I've checked the rest of the house. He's gone, whoever he was, and he tore up the living room before he left." He scanned the kitchen and slammed his staff against the floor. "I can't believe he got away!"  
  
"I can." All eyes turned to the doorway where Nabiki, Soun, and the panda surveyed the damage with tired eyes. "With all the racket you made upstairs, you couldn't sneak up on a dead panda."  
  
"Growwer!"  
  
"No offense intended." She smiled slightly as she took Kasumi's hands. "Come on, Kasumi. Let's get back to bed and forget this ever happened. I'm sure it'll be all cleaned up by the time you wake up." With a pointed look to Ranma, she led her distraught sister from the room.  
  
Akane couldn't rest so easily. "Why would anyone want to break in here?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Evidently we have something they want." Soun stated the obvious. "But what?"  
  
"Something in the kitchen. . ." Akane was evidently at a loss as to what could be so valuable.  
  
The panda, who had been munching on some of the dinner leftovers he'd found near the fridge, held up a sign. Kasumi's cooking?   
  
Soun looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. From now on, I suppose we'll have to eat everything she cooks each night. And to be extra careful--"  
  
"Gimme a break!" Ranma interjected crossly. Sometimes he thought those two were dense on purpose. "Kasumi's food is good, but not that good!"  
  
They gave him reproachful looks.  
  
"What he means," Akane quickly corrected, "is that everyone knows Kasumi would willingly feed all of Nerima if they asked. It must be something else."  
  
Everyone considered this silently. After a few minutes, Ryoga spoke hesitantly. "I saw Happosai in the dojo. He was asleep, curled up in his . . ." He blushed brightly. Ranma guessed that the old man had his collection with him.  
  
"The master is evil, but not that evil. You don't think he'd tear up his own home, do you?" Soun answered emphatically.  
  
Yes. The panda's sign was simple, but equally emphatic.  
  
Akane disagreed. "But he knows we don't have anything! Why would he waste his time looking?" She had a good point.  
  
Soun yawned. "Maybe after a good night's rest we can figure it out." He headed out of the room, but looked back at Ranma before he left. "I trust you won't disappoint Kasumi?"  
  
Ranma sighed. Of course he wouldn't.  
  
The panda lumbered after Soun.  
  
Ranma grabbed his furry arm. "Hey Pop! You don't think you're gettin' off that easy, do ya?" He should've expected him to something like this.  
  
Genma shrugged him off without even stopping. Sure do.   
  
He disappeared into the dark hallway. Left alone with Akane and Ryoga, Ranma figured they could have the place cleaned up in a couple hours--three at most. He and Akane could tackle the mess in the kitchen while Ryoga took the living room.   
  
Ryoga spoke up. "Well Akane, it looks like Ranma and I can take care of this. You should go back to bed." He looked at Ranma with an authoritative air. "I'll take the living room and you can straighten up in here."  
  
Ranma glared. What right had he to dismiss a third of their help? It turned his stomach to see such nobility. Akane looked uncertain. "Are you sure?" It was clear she wanted to get back to bed.  
  
Ryoga put his staff on the table and picked up a broom. "Of course we are. You need your sleep." He shooed her from the room. "And don't you worry about the burglar. We'll figure it all out!"  
  
As soon as they heard the door to her room close, Ryoga put the broom back down and headed for the sink. "Well, she'll be looking for me. . ."  
  
"Oh no!" Ranma laughed bitterly, stepping between Ryoga and the cold water. "There's no way I'm letting you off the hook!" He slapped the broom back into Ryoga's hand. "Besides, you owe it to Akane for letting the guy get away! I mean, if you hadn't made so much noise upstairs . . ." He shook his head as he trailed off. "Let's get this room first."  
  
His guilt tactic apparently worked. Looking more depressed than usual, Ryoga started dutifully sweeping broken glass and ceramic into a pile. Gathering his courage, Ranma surveyed the rest of the room. It wasn't so awful--the cleanup from the wedding had been at least this. Of course, the whole family had pitched in for that . . ."  
  
  
to be continued . . . 


	3. Friends and Enemies

Close Encounters of the Ranma Kind  
by Angela  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Friends and Enemies  
  
Part One: "School's No Place for Horsing Around"  
Ranma could barely keep his eyes open the next day at lunch. His jaws automatically chewed his rice and pickles, but his mind was blank. He and Ryoga had been up cleaning until dawn. He'd just crawled into bed when he heard Kasumi get up and start breakfast. To make matters worse, Genma had refused to let him stay home from school, saying that a true martial artist could go weeks without sleep if he had to. Ranma had never seen his father miss a chance to nap in his whole life.  
  
At that moment, the only thing that was keeping Ranma awake was the prospect of a short snooze after he finished his lunch. It was a beautiful day, and he was the only one who had chosen to stay inside during the free period. Even Akane had left him in peace, once he'd explained his reasons for not eating with her. Free of distractions, Ranma expected to get at least twenty minutes of sleep before class began.  
  
Having polished off the last of his meal, he closed his eyes and allowed his head to droop onto the desk. Finally, heavenly sleep.  
  
Just as he breathed one last sigh, Ranma felt a tugging on his sleeve. "Ranma-honey, this is no time for cat naps. We gotta talk." Ukyo? Ranma wanted to ignore her. What could she possibly want that was so important? Whatever it was, it could wait.  
  
When he didn't answer, her voice became more insistent. "Ranma come on, it's about Akane."  
  
Ranma admired her tactic. What would Ukyo have to tell him about Akane? He sat up and looked at his friend. She looked nervous and impatient and even a touch angry. Ranma felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He hoped she didn't want to talk about their engagement. He had hoped she was in love with Ryoga or Konatsu and would let him go easily.  
  
"Can it wait? I'm exhausted." He started to put his head back down. Unless she told him that Akane was on fire or something, he was going to sleep.  
  
Ukyo grasped his hand. "Ranma, what's going on with you and Akane?" He realized that she really wasn't going to let him get out of whatever she had planned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.  
  
At that moment a couple of girls from their class wandered in. They looked at Ranma and Ukyo with open curiosity. "I think Ukyo has a thing for cross dressers," one snickered to the other. "I mean, first Tsubasa, then that Konatsu person, and now she's after Ranma."  
  
"I suppose it makes sense, seeing how she dresses like a boy most of the time anyway. Someone's gotta wear the dress." They both giggled.  
  
Ukyo glared. "Com'on Ranma-honey, let's go somewhere more private." He didn't like the sound of that, but knowing that he'd get no sleep until he talked to her, he allowed himself to be led from the room.  
  
"She'd better hope Akane doesn't hear about this!" one girl called after them. Ukyo acted like she didn't hear. Her hand still on Ranma's arm, she walked purposefully down the hallway.   
  
When they got to the staircase at the end, she urged him up. "Com'on, the roof is quiet."  
  
As he followed, Ranma tried to plan what he would say to her. He knew she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't be. He thought about that jittery, nervous feeling he got when he held Akane's hand and looked at where Ukyo's hand was clamped purposefully around his wrist. He was sure she wasn't feeling the same thing. Well, almost sure.  
  
Ukyo opened the door to the roof and they stepped out into the sunshine. Not taking any time to appreciate the weather, she got right down to business. "So, what's between you and Akane?"  
  
He didn't want to answer. He wasn't really sure. He knew that it was a lot more than before, but somehow exactly the same as ever. "You know my pop says I gotta marry her," he dodged.  
  
"You're engaged to me too, you know." She sat down and beckoned for him to sit with her. "But rumor has it that you two went out last night. On a date. And Ryoga said you . . ." She looked embarrassed. "He says you kissed her. In her room, no less."  
  
"Aw, Ucchan," he didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, either. "You know Akane and me go everywhere together. That ain't the same as a date." He wasn't //exactly// lying, but he wasn't really answering her question either.  
  
She looked a little relieved, but still a lot suspicious. "So you didn't kiss her either?"  
  
Now he was stuck. If he said he had, then Ukyo would be hurt, but if he said he hadn't, then he'd just have to tell her the truth later. Besides, if it got back to Akane that he'd lied to Ukyo about them, it'd look real bad.  
  
"Well, uh," he paused, looking over Ukyo's shoulder at the treetops. "Remember when Akane and I were gonna get married? Well, she was gonna do it so I could be cured--Mr. Tendo had some nannichuan for me if I married her." Ukyo was listening, but Ranma could tell she didn't like the story so far. "Well, once I found out, everything got all messed up. You remember."  
  
"Ranma-honey, what's this got to do with--"  
  
"I was gonna do it." Ranma knew his voice mirrored the amazement he felt at saying it out loud. "I was gonna marry her before I knew anything about the water. I--" He took a deep breath and looked at Ukyo. "I //wanted// to."  
  
He expected tears or rage or some violent reaction from her. Instead she looked at him, eyes clear and expression sad. "I'm the cute one," she said dully. "You don't want her. I'm cuter; you said it yourself."  
  
"Love ain't about cute. I--I'm sorry, Ucchan."  
  
Suddenly her eyes flashed. "She did it, didn't she? She's always been so damn tricky! What'd she do? Seduce you into thinkin' you love her?"  
  
Ranma was at a loss. He'd hoped she'd be better about this. Ukyo grabbed Ranma's shoulders and yanked him close. "Well, she's not gonna be the only one!"  
  
"Wait!" Ranma had a thought. He was afraid he was wrong, but he'd try anything. "I don't think you really love me, Ucchan." He looked down at his hands, praying that his new idea would work. Maybe if she tried to convince him that she loved him, she'd realize she really didn't.  
  
Her grip softened on his shoulders. "Oh Ran-chan," she breathed. "Is that why you went to her? Of course I love you. I searched ten years for you!"  
  
"To kill me." He sounded glum. Ranma knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't mind a few burns if the end was right.  
  
"At first," Ukyo conceded. "But that was before. Before I wanted to . . ." Ranma couldn't even protest before Ukyo pressed her lips against his. A new idea hit him and he sat still, allowing her to kiss him. Her mouth was warm and comfortable, but no more. With Ukyo there were none of the sparks and goosebumps he'd felt with Akane. Maybe she'd notice too.  
  
After a moment, Ukyo pulled away and looked at her hands. A deep blush stained her cheeks. "Isn't it . . ." She looked up, a confused look on her face. "Isn't it supposed to be . . ."  
  
"Different?" Ranma finished for her.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I mean, I always read that . . . Aren't there supposed to be fireworks or something?"  
  
"Not when you're just friends."  
  
"So you're saying I don't love you?" She always had to boil it down to the basics.   
  
Ranma nodded. "I told ya you didn't." He smiled at his old friend. "You're just too stubborn to believe me."  
  
Ukyo seemed to consider this for a moment. "But you didn't kiss back," she pointed out. "Maybe if we tried it again?"  
  
Ranma didn't think so. Kissing Ukyo once was more than enough for him. If he did it again then she'd be one up on Akane. "Kissing ain't like that." He remembered the way she'd hugged Ryoga. "Is there anyone else who could . . . " He didn't know how to say it. "I mean, so you can test it?"  
  
Ukyo looked shocked. "You mean to //compare//?"  
He nodded. "Just so's you can see you don't love me. Isn't there //anyone// you wanna kiss?"  
  
For a long time neither spoke, and Ranma wasn't sure if she was considering it or not. Maybe she didn't want to kiss Ryoga. Or maybe she didn't know that she wanted to. Either way, he was glad that Ukyo didn't look so upset anymore. Getting up, he walked to the fence at the edge of the roof. He spied Akane instantly, and felt bad just as quickly. He shouldn't have let Ukyo kiss him.  
  
"Konatsu."   
  
"What?" Ranma spun around to look at his friend.   
  
She stood by the door and was smiling timidly. "I mean, //maybe// Konatsu. Or maybe even--" Ukyo broke off, a mortified blush on her face.  
  
When she met his eyes, she looked away quickly and took a step backward. "Oh! I'm so sorry Ran-chan! Tell Akane that--" She opened the door and practically stumbled to the steps. "I gotta go!"   
  
She was gone in a matter of seconds. Ranma was glad to have that talk over with. If it was really over. Ukyo was still cute--especially when she blushed. Ranma turned back to the fence, back to Akane, who was kicking a ball with her friends. Ukyo had nothing on Akane, though. She was the cutest girl he'd ever met.  
  
As if she could hear his thoughts, Akane looked up at him. Ranma's heart seemed to skip a beat. A look of surprise crossed her features, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. With a happy skip, she waved at him. He waved back, for the first time really glad that he came to Nerima.   
  
A moment later, she went back to her game. Ranma watched her for a while, a feeling of peace washing over him. With a start, he realized he was falling asleep against the fence. He shook his head and walked back toward his classroom, figuring he had about seven or eight minutes left to nap.  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" The cry came from the general direction of the girls' showers. Ranma really hated the old Freak, but he knew his duty. With a sigh he changed his course, heading instead for the nearest door to the outside, where he could already hear the outraged cries of a mob of angry girls. What a day this was turning out to be!  
  
  
Part Two: "Immoral Kombat"  
"I saw Shampoo yesterday."  
  
Akane's voice hardly penetrated Ranma's fog. He'd been thinking about Ukyo since yesterday. Rather, he'd been thinking about telling Akane about what had happened with Ukyo. He'd been thinking about //not// telling her, too, but that never seemed like a good idea. She'd be sure to catch on.  
  
"She said that she and Mousse are leaving for China in a few weeks."  
  
She'd be furious. But wasn't it better for her to be mad now and get over it than be even madder later? Besides, it's not like he'd wanted to kiss Ukyo. And it all turned out all right with her anyway. Akane should be grateful that he'd handled it.  
  
"Ranma, are you even //listening// to me?"  
  
He looked down at her, startled. They were walking home from school, and from his perch on the fence, he'd kind of forgotten that Akane was there.  
  
She must've noted his surprise. "You're not! Why do I even bother with you?" With a scowl she picked up the pace of her walk.   
  
Ranma couldn't help but taunt her. "Hey Akane, don't you know it's not cute to throw tantrums?" He laughed as she turned to stick her tongue out at him. "Un-cute!"  
  
"Ranma Saotome." Ranma stopped laughing when he heard Kuno's deep voice. He hopped from the fence to land in front of the older boy, noticing that Akane had stopped walking as well.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kuno looked a little uncomfortable. He looked over to Akane, smiling awkwardly. "Akane Tendo, greetings." He bowed his head respectfully.   
  
"Hello Kuno," Akane answered in a puzzled voice. She looked at Ranma as if for an explanation of Kuno's behavior, but got only a shrug from him.  
  
Kuno focused his attention back onto Ranma, thrusting a manila envelope into his hands. "I believe these belong to you, Saotome. I must apologize, for it was not in my rights to possess them at all. Please tell Nabiki that I have no more use for them, but do not expect a refund." He blushed and looked vaguely over Ranma's head. "I have heard the happy news of you and Akane." He bowed graciously. "I bear no hard feelings and wish you both well."  
  
"What about Ranma and me?" Akane sounded alarmed.  
  
Kuno smiled tensely. "Do not be so modest. Your sister tells me that your engagement to Ranma is . . ." He faltered. "Well, rather that it has . . ." Kuno was drowning, and Ranma didn't feel the need to rescue him. He didn't care what Nabiki said--one date with Akane didn't mean he'd changed his mind about marrying her.  
  
Giving up, Kuno turned back to Ranma. "Once again, I apologize for ever having owned the photographs." He smiled wistfully at Akane. "Farewell, Akane Tendo."   
  
Abruptly, Kuno spun on his heel and walked away. After a few steps he looked back, his gaze penetrating Ranma's. His expression was unreadable, but Ranma didn't like it.  
  
"Saotome . . . please tell the pigtailed girl goodbye." He was gone as suddenly as he'd arrived.  
  
"Wow," Ranma breathed in relief. "That was creepy." He opened the envelope in his hands. "Wonder what's in here."  
  
Akane came over as he pulled the contents from the envelope. "Photographs?" She snatched one from his hand to look at it more closely. It was of Ranma, in his girl form, fast asleep in no more than shorts and a tank top. "Where'd these come from, and why did Kuno have them?" She looked at him, alarmed. "Ranma, you didn't let Nabiki. . .?"  
  
"No!" he answered crossly. "Can'chya see I'm sleepin'? She must've sold 'em to Kuno!" He shook his head as a shiver of disgust moved up his spine. To think, Kuno had probably been looking at these for months. Ranma shuffled through the pictures, verifying that each was pretty much like the first--some even more disturbing. About midway through the stack, however, the pictures changed.  
  
"Hey look, Akane! I ain't the only one your sister sold out on!" He held up a snapshot of Akane practicing in the training hall, a fierce expression on her face. Ranma laughed. "Looks like Kuno got an eyeful of you, too!"  
  
Akane snatched at the picture. "I don't //believe// this!" At the last moment, Ranma pulled the photo away and held it high over his head. Akane jumped, trying to grab it away, but came up short.   
  
"Ranma!"  
  
He laughed, ignoring the outraged threat in her voice. "Oh no you don't! Kuno said they were mine. That includes pictures of you too, you know." He was having enough fun teasing Akane that he almost forgot his own mortification. He contemplated the pictures, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, Akane, if you weren't such a brute, I could actually make some money on these."  
  
"Idiot!" She elbowed the side of his head and stormed away, leaving the pictures to flutter to his feet. Talk about not being able to take a joke. Ranma rubbed his head as he bent down to pick of the photographs. He'd never understand why she was so sensitive.  
  
"Ranma Saotome!" Ranma instantly recognized the voice, full of the barely-checked rage that had become so familiar.   
  
"Ryoga Hibiki." He turned and smiled up at his friend, who was perched in the crook of a nearby tree. "Now that we've got the names straight, how about we--"  
  
Ryoga cut him off with a furious growl. "How dare you slander Akane so? Does it make you happy to see her cry?" He jumped from the tree and landed in front of Ranma, who noticed that Ryoga's new staff was strapped to his back. "She deserves better than you. You're becoming as much of a womanizer as the old letch."  
  
Ranma was insulted; it was no laughing matter to be compared to Happosai. But who was Ryoga to talk? "I ain't the one crawling into her bed every night. Besides, I didn't make her cry. It was just some friendly teasing." He couldn't imagine what had made Ryoga so mad this time, but it was usually something pretty stupid.  
  
Ryoga pulled the stick from his back and advanced threateningly toward Ranma. "Teasing? Is that what you were doing with Ukyo, too? Just teasing?" He bared his pointed teeth as he waited for an answer.  
  
Ranma was stunned. He didn't know whether to admit it or deny it. If Ryoga knew, then //anyone// could know--unless Ukyo confided in him. But then he'd better not lie and make Ucchan look bad. He had no idea what to say. "Ukyo knew what she was doing." he hedged.  
  
It must've been the wrong thing to say, because Ryoga suddenly attacked, kicking at Ranma with an angry shout. "And what about Akane? Did she know what you were doing?"  
  
Ranma dodged the kick, preferring reason to fighting when it came to this particular opponent. "Listen Ryoga, I'm gonna tell her." He hopped about, evading punches and kicks left and right. "Just gimme a day or so to figure out how." Ranma knew that that was where his real battle would be. Fighting Ryoga would seem like cake compared to trying to explain that kiss to Akane.  
  
Ryoga laughed. "Do you think I care if you tell her?" He jabbed the staff at Ranma. "What matters is that you carelessly tossed away someone as wonderful as Akane." He set his teeth and jumped into an air attack. "Just to kiss a girl you don't love! //No one// gets away with treating Akane like that!"  
  
Ranma dodged, separating his head and Ryoga's feet by mere inches. "W-Wait just a second! I never tossed Akane nowhere!" He was angry now--everyone always assumed the worst of him and he was fed up with it. "Everything Ukyo and me talked about was //for// Akane! While we're here, why don't we just clear a few things up, //P-chan//!" He pushed Ryoga up against the fence. "Stay the hell away from Akane's bedroom!"  
  
Ryoga had been obviously taken aback, but he regained his ground quickly. Shrugging Ranma's hands from his shoulders, he glowered. "Why? So you can sleep there?"  
  
Something snapped in Ranma's brain. With a rage he hadn't felt in months, he launched a series of kicks at Ryoga's midsection. "It's! Not! Like! That!" Each word was punctuated by a blow. He'd put up with him for too long.   
  
Only two kicks landed before Ryoga managed to twist away. "Finally!" he laughed, slightly breathless. "You're fighting like a man!"  
  
For a long time they seemed evenly matched, giving blow for blow and both keeping their ground. Ryoga's strength advantage was canceled by Ranma's speed, although Ranma knew that a lucky punch could put either of them out of the game. He did his best to ensure that he wasn't the one hit.  
  
As the battle went on, though, his anger began to wane. It seemed kind of pointless to fight Ryoga. It wasn't like he'd ever give up on Akane, even if Ranma won. And if Ryoga won . . . Ranma didn't even bother to complete the thought. All this fight would do was hurt someone.  
  
Ryoga jumped away from Ranma, who thought he wanted a moment to catch his breath. Realizing that he could use such a break himself, Ranma didn't pursue him. Given a moment, maybe Ryoga would come to his senses. As soon as the thought came, Ranma dismissed it--as if he'd ever come to his senses!  
  
"Shishi Hokodan. Akane doesn't love you. Shishi Hokodan. You'll be cursed forever." Ranma could barely make out Ryoga's whispers, but when he realized what he was saying, he knew he was in trouble. So much for taking a breather.  
  
He knew that the only way to counter Ryoga's chi blast was with one of his own, so he quickly focused his mind. He thought of all the things that made him confident. He was good looking. He was the best martial artist ever. Girls at school were nuts for him. He could beat Happosai in a fair fight. He was faster than even Cologne. Akane loved him.  
  
"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga was obviously ready.  
  
Akane loved him?  
  
"Moko Takabishi!"   
  
Even as he summoned his blast, Ranma could tell that something had gone terribly wrong. Akane. His uncertainty overpowered him, and for the first time since learning to harness his chi, he failed himself. He had no time to contemplate his mistake, however; Ryoga's energy was speeding toward him like a ball of fire.  
  
Ranma acted even before his mind worked out a plan. Faster than he'd ever moved before, Ranma danced his feet into a perfect spiral. The Dragon Ascension had never been meant for this kind of thing, but it was the only chance he had. He deliberately replaced the fear in his heart with cold mathematical calculations. He figured the exact pattern that his feet needed to take and the momentum needed to knock Ryoga's blast away. The heat hit him while he was still deciding whether or not this was a good idea.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" His fist burned where it touched the energy. Ranma spiraled his punch upward, feeling his chill leave along with the heat. Ryoga's chi blast was successfully deflected and knocked into the sky, causing a huge cyclone that pulled Ranma off the ground. From beneath, Ranma watched Ryoga's chi blast pulsate in the pressure of the twister--he could tell something big was about to happen. A moment later it exploded. It was the most powerful blast Ranma had ever experienced--he closed his eyes and shielded his face against the blinding light. A blast of hot wind knocked him unconscious.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Ranma found himself lying facedown in a large crater in the middle of the street. He was alive, so the Dragon Ascension had worked. He pushed himself off of the ground, his every muscle protesting violently. It felt like he'd been run over by a train. He was alive! Ranma wanted to laugh but found that it hurt too much. He wiped the dust from his face and looked around for Ryoga.  
  
It seemed he'd been knocked from his feet by the explosion. Ryoga sat on the sidewalk against the fence, about a hundred feet from where Ranma had landed. His eyes widened as he watched Ranma stand. Ranma could understand the surprise--he was shocked that his legs would hold him.  
  
"How are you still alive?" Ryoga's voice was incredulous. "Your Heaven Blast couldn't have really worked!" He stumbled to his feet, balancing with his staff, which was somehow still clutched in his fingers.   
Ranma smiled and offered a hand to help steady his companion. He didn't feel so well himself. "Can't get rid of me that easy," he said lightly, hoping to make peace with his friend.   
  
Ryoga flinched away before Ranma could touch him. "Get away from me!" he snarled, looking like a feral dog. "You purposely try to make my life more hellish than it already is, and you think I'm coming to you as a //friend//?"   
  
He laughed bitterly, advancing on Ranma slowly. "You owe me, Ranma! Now stand still and take what you deserve!" He raised his staff high over his head, preparing to bring it down hard onto Ranma.  
  
Ranma stood frozen in his place. Maybe Ryoga was right. Even if he wasn't, there wasn't a thing he Ranma could do about it. With his arms and legs as tense as they were, there was no way he could dodge the blow. At another time he could've cut the staff into firewood with his "chestnuts," but now he could barely move. He couldn't believe that Ryoga had beaten him, but it was true. Even against the Dragon Ascension, he had proven to be more powerful.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and prepared for the blow. He wondered if it would hurt. He thought about his Pop, and how disappointed he would be. He thought about Akane. "I'm sorry, Akane," he mumbled, wishing he'd told her sooner how he'd felt.  
  
Nothing happened. Ranma almost flinched with anticipation. Ryoga sure was drawing this out. He opened his eyes slowly until his gaze fell onto the figure before him.  
  
Ryoga was staring at him, his staff held limply by his side. Tears spilled from his eyes, which he tried to cover as soon as he noticed Ranma watching. "Damn you, Saotome!" His voice was broken. "How can I kill you if your last thoughts, last words, are for Akane?" He threw down his staff and ran away. "You win, Ranma!" he called as he disappeared.  
  
Ranma was stunned. He picked up the stick--it was warm to the touch. Looking after Ryoga, he wondered if he'd ever see him again. Probably. He was headed in the general direction of Ucchan's, so Ukyo'd probably catch him and put him back to work. Ranma hoped so.   
  
Using the staff for support, Ranma started slowly home. He needed a lot of rest, and his hand was blistering where Ryoga's energy had burned him. Going over the fight in his mind, he realized again what his weakness had been with his chi blast. Akane. He didn't really know what she thought of him, and it had ruined his fight.  
  
As he hobbled past the blast crater, he noticed the envelope and Kuno's pictures. They had been badly torn and burned in the explosion, making them pretty much unrecognizable. One, however, caught his attention by being mostly intact. He picked it up. It was a photo of Akane, smiling happily and rubbing her hand. A smashed cinder block littered the foreground.  
  
Ranma smiled. Her hair was long in the picture--it seemed like such a long time since that day Dr. Tofu said that shorter hair was cute--he'd almost forgotten that she'd ever worn it long. Tofu was right; she //was// cute with short hair, but long wasn't so bad either. He slipped the photo into his pocket and continued home, anxious to hear her scolding when she saw how beat up he was.  
  
  
Part Three: "Melancholy Baby"  
"Ranma, I don't know if this is such a good idea!" Akane had been protesting since they'd left home. "If Ryoga was going to use it on you, isn't it kind of dumb to give it back to him?"  
  
He didn't answer, but continued walking.  
  
"Ranma! You're in no condition to fight him again!" It had been only one day since the battle, and Ranma was still pretty battered. He hadn't even gone to school that day. His burnt hand throbbed, and he secretly wondered if it wouldn't prevent him from winning fights in the future.  
  
"I told you, he ain't gonna want to fight. He thinks he lost to me yesterday." The shame of actually losing still stung. If Ryoga hadn't been so softhearted, Ranma wouldn't even be there. "All I wanna do is give him his stick back and have some okonomiyaki."  
  
"Then why did you drag me along?" Akane was exasperated.  
  
The idea of facing Ukyo was pretty embarrassing, and Ranma figured that no one would say anything about the kiss as long as Akane was with him. He wouldn't tell Akane that, of course. "Dunno. Just wanted company, I guess."  
  
She seemed pleased. He was glad, because just then they rounded a corner and arrived at Ucchan's. They ducked under the red canopy and little bells jingled, announcing their arrival. It seemed they were the only customers right then.  
  
"Bells?" Akane asked. Ranma silently agreed. It didn't seem much like Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo smiled from behind the counter. "Konatsu's idea. He thought it'd make the place more cozy." She tossed some okonomiyaki batter onto the griddle. "Speaking of which, I'd better go check on the kiddo. Ryoga-sugar!" she bellowed into the back room. "Com'n watch this okonomiyaki! I gotta check on Konatsu!" She picked up a tray and left the room before either Ranma or Akane could say another word.  
  
Ranma couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to be there when Ryoga showed up, if he were Ukyo. They sat down on stools by the counter. Akane squeezed his knee in support, then blushed and yanked her hand away. Ranma was glad he'd brought her.  
  
When Ryoga came in, he glanced at them and quickly turned to the griddle, adding various ingredients to the food. "Shrimp or squid?" he asked to no one in particular. Ranma noticed that Ryoga looked a lot better off than he did.  
"One of each," Akane answered. She looked nervous. "So Ryoga, how do you like the okonomiyaki business?" She was clearly trying to lighten the mood, but a darkness had fallen over Ucchan's that seemed impenetrable.   
  
Before Ryoga could answer, something on the little television Ukyo kept to watch on slow days caught his attention. Ranma and Akane turned to watch as well.   
  
" . . . and yesterday afternoon a mysterious and baffling event occurred in this residential area of Nerima, Tokyo." The image changed to the site of their fight. "It appears that a small tornado developed at this location, somehow causing an explosion which left this twelve-foot crater in the middle of the street. Scientists are currently searching for the source of the blast. Although few reported //seeing// the cyclone, the explosion was heard throughout the town." Ranma and Ryoga met eyes for the first time. "Meteorologists have not been able to explain the occurrence of a tornado in the area. Construction crews are at the site today, repairing the damage. The street should be reopened by tomorrow morning."  
  
The news shifted to another topic and Ryoga reached over to switch off the television. Ranma started to laugh--he'd never heard a news team sound so confused.  
  
"Wow! You did //that// Ryoga?" Akane sounded impressed. "Your chi blast must have been huge!"  
  
He blushed. "Well, Ranma's Dragon Ascension did a lot of that," he protested modestly. He poked the okonomiyaki with a spatula.  
  
Ranma laughed. "There's no way I could've caused that crater! The cyclone was mine, but the explosion was all yours, Ryoga." He tossed the staff over the counter, and it was caught with ease. "How 'bout a truce?"  
  
Ryoga looked at him for a long time, not saying a word. His gaze shifted to Akane, who was looking nervous and hopeful. Ranma wondered if her presence was going to be a problem for Ryoga. She was the center of all their disputes, after all.  
  
"Truce," Ryoga said after a while, his mouth breaking into a hesitant smile. For the first time that Ranma could remember, they shook hands as friends.  
  
Akane laughed with glee, and the sound aptly reflected the relief Ranma was feeling. Having Ryoga as an ally would be a nice change. "Great! Now Ranma," she scolded in warning. "This means no more picking on Ryoga!"  
  
He was about to protest when Ukyo entered the room with a shriek. "Ugh! Sugar, what've you done in here?" She wrinkled her nose and dashed over to the griddle. Ranma noticed the food for the first time. It was black and crusty, and the restaurant was dimmer with smoke. All three choked back laughter as they watched Ukyo scramble around to clean the mess and start new okonomiyaki. "I swear, getting sick was the worst thing Konatsu could've done to me!" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Five minutes later, Ranma and Akane had fresh okonomiyaki and Ucchan's was being aired of smoke. Ranma struggled with his chopsticks--he'd never had to eat left-handed before. "How is Konatsu, anyway?" Ryoga asked, probably wondering how long he'd have to help out.   
  
"Better." Ukyo perched upon a tall stool. "But still sick. The doctor said to give him another few days, so you're not off the hook yet, kiddo." She smiled at Ryoga. "Just don't burn any more food or I'll keep ya longer." She swatted at him mildly, and he dodged, smiling.  
  
Ranma was surprised by the camaraderie between the two; working together must've brought them closer. In fact, everyone was getting along pretty well. Just a week ago there would have been at least three quarrels going on. He looked over at Akane, who was happily munching her okonomiyaki. Maybe more.  
  
"Hey Akane," Ukyo began. "You wanna come up and visit? I think the poor thing's gettin' tired of only me for company."  
  
Akane nodded. "Sure!" She finished the last couple bites of her food and followed Ukyo up the stairs. "Have you been taking care of him all by yourself?"  
  
Left with Ryoga, Ranma was uncomfortable all over again. Ryoga served himself some food and sat down. "You didn't have to give it back." He motioned toward his staff. "You beat me."  
  
Ranma felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that Ryoga could've killed him easily at the end. It was //he// that was beaten, but couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. "You deserve it," he mumbled. "What would I do with some death stick, anyway? It ain't like I even use weapons."  
  
Ranma's guilt increased. He should tell Ryoga the truth. He should remind him of those last moments before Ryoga ran away. He took a deep breath, trying to banish his pride. "Ryoga, I--"  
  
"No, let me," he interrupted. "You proved yourself stronger, Ranma. I'm giving up my pursuit of Akane." He hung his head and poked at his food. "I'll stay away from her--even in my other form."  
  
Ranma was shocked. He'd never expected this! "But--but Ryoga!" Giving up P-chan? He'd tried it before, but this time Ranma felt he really meant it. "Are you sure? I mean . . ." It wasn't like Ranma to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he didn't know quite how to handle this one.  
  
"She is well matched with you," Ryoga answered quietly, his eyes watering. "I wish you well."  
  
Shamed into silence, Ranma picked at the last morsels of food on his dish. Ryoga deserved the truth. Ranma almost made up his mind to tell him, but a new thought came into his head. Akane was his. Without Ryoga, there were no more suitors to deal with, no real serious ones, anyway. She had cleverly beaten Kuno at his own game, and now there were no more obstacles to be scaled.   
Why put Ryoga back into it? Ranma knew he'd just have to get rid of him later, so why not let him leave with his nobility? Ranma was contemplating this when the girls came back down the stairs.  
  
"Ranma! Honey, what's this about fighting that scary old Amazon?" Ukyo sounded like a blue jay. "Have you planned out your strategy?"  
  
He didn't answer. He'd kind of put it out of his mind.  
  
Akane put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. "You haven't even //thought// about it, have you?"   
  
"I'll handle it," Ranma protested. He looked down at his bandaged hand and grimaced. He wasn't sure how.   
  
Akane must've seen the direction of his thoughts, because she came over and put her hand on his arm. "We'll help you," she offered. "The four of us could surely beat Cologne!"  
  
He pulled away, his pride stung. "I don't need your help!" He knew he sounded harsh, but couldn't help it. It was bad enough that he was injured; he didn't need everyone feeling sorry for him too. Still, he tried to keep his voice neutral as he edited his statement. "You don't understand. It's //my// fight, Akane. I gotta do it myself."  
  
She looked sad. "I thought it was //our// fight," she whispered, too low for Ukyo or Ryoga to hear. Ranma felt a surge of unfamiliar tenderness. Why'd she have to go and make him feel bad?  
  
"Com'on, dummy! We don't even know if you can beat her when you're fixed," Ukyo interjected with candor. "How'll you manage while you're broken?"  
  
"I ain't broken!" Ranma couldn't imagine his friend being any more harsh. "I can handle this myself! I don't need advice; I don't need help; and I don't want any of you buttin' in!"  
  
"Do you want to use my staff?"   
  
Ranma wanted to scream! He threw his chopsticks onto the counter and stood. With an angry growl and an unusual show of temper, he stormed out of the restaurant, the bells jangling wildly behind him.   
  
He heard Akane apologize for him. Damn! Why'd she have to be so supportive all of a sudden? Made him feel like an ungrateful fool. Her footsteps ran up behind him, and he heard her breathing. Ranma waited for a fight.  
It didn't come. Instead, she came around beside him and slipped her hand into his good one, giving it a little squeeze. She didn't speak, but walked home with him in silence. Ranma was grateful. Maybe she understood him, after all.  
  
  
Part Four: "The Compound Fracture of Akane's Heart"  
Thunder cracked and the rain seemed to come down even harder than before. Ranma unbuttoned his shirt, listening to it pound on the roof. Nerima had some weird weather. He'd never seen a thunderstorm like this at this time of year. It was pretty late; the family was mostly asleep. The storm had begun just before they went to bed.  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Ranma carefully unwrapped his bandaged hand. Kasumi had tended to it after dinner, and Ranma had noticed the unnaturally somber expression in her eyes as she'd cleaned his burn. It did look pretty horrible. His entire palm was scarred and blistered, leaving his fingers tight and hard to move. He flexed his muscles slightly, closing his eyes against the pain. He knew it'd hurt for a long time--he may as well get used to it now. Ranma thought about his upcoming battle with Cologne, but pushed it from his mind. He'd just have to find some way to win without his hand.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane rapped lightly on the door before coming in. Ranma thrust his injured hand behind his back. He didn't want her to see how bad it really was. "Ranma have you seen P-chan?" Her voice trembled slightly. "The storm is pretty awful, and I want him with me tonight."  
  
Ranma scowled, clenching his fingers into an excruciating fist. "Afraid of a little thunder?" he asked. He didn't like it one bit that she wanted to be with Ryoga while she was scared.   
  
Akane glared. "For your information, I don't like the idea of him being out in this weather!" She turned on her heel. "I guess it was dumb of me to think that you'd be any help. Go back to bed, Ranma."  
  
"Aw, com'on Akane! Do you really need that stupid pig? He's probably halfway to Hawaii by now, knowing him." He followed her down the hall to the steps.  
She spun about angrily. "What do you care anyway? All you do is fight with P-chan--you couldn't possibly know him!" She looked as though she wanted to say more, but ended up giving an exasperated sigh as she hurried down the stairs. "Looks like I'll have to go find him myself."  
  
"Please do. Some of us would like to sleep before dawn." Nabiki spoke from the top of the stairs. She wore her nightshirt, but didn't look like she'd been anywhere near sleep. Ranma figured she'd been up late working on her computer--he was used to the sound of her printer running at all hours of the night.  
He ignored her. "Are you always this stupid? Don't go out in this, Akane!" Thunder crashed, punctuating his remark.  
  
She didn't listen. She stormed down the stairs and headed straight for the door. Ranma ran after her. "Akane!" She sat on the floor and tugged her galoshes onto her feet, tucking the cuffs of her pajamas into the tops.   
  
"Go away Ranma," she growled.  
  
"Akane, Ranma," Kasumi poked her head around the corner. "Don't forget your raincoats. It's messy out there." As if she didn't think it was weird for them to be heading out into the middle of a hurricane at two o'clock in the morning, she went back into the living room with a smile. Ranma wondered if the Tendo girls knew how to sleep.  
  
As Akane reached for her raincoat, he snatched it up and held it away from her. "Forget it, Akane," he said, trying to block her attempts to grab it without hurting his hand. "You aren't gonna catch your death of cold over that pig."  
She glared. "I'm not going to bed without him!" she declared angrily. "I won't let him stay out there all cold and scared."  
  
Ranma sighed. She was so persistent, even if she did give in, she'd probably just sneak out later. What she didn't know is that she could look all night and not find him. "You don't gotta." He hung up her coat and sat down to pull on his own shoes. "I'll go get your stupid pet."  
  
Akane's face softened. "Really?" she asked hopefully. Ranma's heart jumped. She really did love that pig, as misled as she was. "You'd go out there," she looked out the window into the wet black night, "for me?"  
  
Ranma's voice was gruff and quiet. "You know I would." He blushed slightly, then stood. "Now you go to bed. I'll find him for you."   
  
To his surprise, she did just as she was told. With a shy smile she pulled off her boots and headed up the stairs and into her room. Ranma watched her go, wondering why he was going along with this. Hadn't Ryoga just promised to stay away from her? He thought about her face when she'd come into his room, her eyes filled with worry, and he realized that he really had no choice. If Akane wanted P-chan, she'd get P-chan.  
  
"You aren't going out like that, are you?" Kasumi stood in the hallway, her hands on her hips.  
  
Ranma looked down at himself. He guessed he did look a little underdressed in his boxers and T-shirt. "Well, I could go and put on my--"  
  
"I'm not letting you set foot out of this house until that hand is properly bandaged!" She pulled a first-aid kit from out of nowhere, or so it seemed to Ranma. In a moment, his hand was covered in sticky ointment and Kasumi was wrapping a fresh bandage around it.  
  
She wore that same tense look from before. "It doesn't look too good, Ranma," she said nervously. "Can you move it very much?"  
  
Ranma flexed his fingers for her. They moved, but he couldn't help but grit his teeth at the pain. "It's not so bad," he said with a grimace.  
  
Kasumi shook her head and finished winding the cloth. "I'm afraid it may get worse. If only--" She cut off her own wish. "We should take you to a doctor tomorrow. I can't do anything more." This made Ranma nervous. Kasumi's amateur study of medicine made her the family's "doctor," especially since Dr. Tofu left. He knew that she was as well read as any hospital physician.  
"I don't need no doctor," he protested. "It don't hurt so much now." He pulled his rain slicker from the hook. "I gotta go, Kasumi."  
  
"Be careful," she warned. She turned back toward the living room. "And Ranma," she began, looking over her shoulder. "Akane will wait up, so hurry back with Ryoga." Then she was gone.  
  
For a moment he didn't move. Kasumi knew? He really should know better than to underestimate her. He shook his head as he opened the door. A gust of wind and rain almost knocked him off his feet.  
  
With a determined sigh, she stepped out into the night.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ranma pushed open the gate to the Tendo house, gripping a wriggly pig under her arm. It had been quite a chore convincing Ryoga to come with her. He'd rambled on about promises and honor and it'd taken a full ten minutes for Ranma to convince him that he was free of his promise--for the night. On the way home, little P-chan must've gotten surges of nobility; he'd tried to run away a couple of times. Ranma held tight, though. She'd promised a pig and she'd deliver a pig.  
  
She opened the door and peeled off her raincoat--little good it'd done in //that// storm. P-chan shook the water from his little body as Ranma removed her shoes. She then picked up the pig and turned to the stairs. Akane was probably fast asleep in her room--or maybe not.  
  
Ranma felt her pulse quicken when she saw Akane's still form on the steps. She had a kettle of water on an oven mitt beside her. She was sleeping, her head lying on her arms, and the steam from the kettle dampened her hair so that it clung to her forehead.  
  
"Damn you're cute," Ranma whispered. She forgot what she was doing, watching the way her mouth parted as she breathed.   
  
Ryoga squealed his agreement and climbed up the stairs. He nuzzled his head beneath her hand and sighed happily. Akane's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Ranma with a sleepy, unfocused look. "Ranma?" A tiny smile curved her lips.  
  
"Akane," Ranma breathed, oblivious of her female form. She forgot P-chan, the thunderstorm--everything except those two dark eyes.  
  
"Bweee!"   
  
"P-chan!" Akane's delight was perfectly clear. She scooped up the piglet and clutched him close in a tight hug. "You poor baby," she crooned. "Wook at you all wet and cold fwom the wain!" She dropped tiny kisses all over Ryoga's head, causing him to blush violently.  
  
Ranma was having some pretty violent emotions herself, but she fought off the urge to throw the little black pig back out into the storm. "Well, goodnight then," she said rather brusquely, squeezing the water out of her pigtail. If her work here was done, she'd sooner go back to bed than watch her coo all over the stupid animal.  
  
"Wait," Akane said hurriedly, standing up to block the way upstairs. "Thanks for finding him. You didn't have to go out in this weather."  
  
"Sure I did. It would've sucked havin' to stay home with you 'cause you stupidly got yourself sick."  
  
Akane ignored the insult. "What I meant was that it was really nice of you." Her voice was low and she dropped her eyes prettily to the floor.  
  
Ranma felt her hands shake. She wondered why Akane was being so nice lately. As soon as the question came to mind, the answer did too, and Ranma blushed. For the first time ever, she knew just what to do.  
  
With a shy smile, she hooked a finger under Akane's jaw and tilted her face up. Those long-lashed eyes set her heart racing. This reaction was nothing new--she'd been fighting it since that long ago day that Akane walked in on her in the bath--but giving in to it brought up a whole new set of excited feelings. Getting no resistance, she pulled Akane down a couple steps so that they both stood on the floor. The pig slid, forgotten, to the ground.  
  
"You looked real cute sleeping," she whispered, leaning up to her tiptoes so they could look eye-to-eye. Their fingers were laced together, and Akane squeezed gently in response. Encouraged, Ranma moved her hands to Akane's shoulders, her fingers kneading gently as she pulled her against her body. She felt Akane's arms slip around her waist and thought she'd surely burst with the urge to get closer.  
  
"Akane," she whispered softly as her eyes drifted shut. As if they had eyes of their own, her lips somehow found Akane's, brushing against them with the lightest of touches. The contact sent shivers down Ranma's spine, powerful enough that she could almost ignore the stamping of little hooves on her bare feet. With a swift kick, she sent P-chan across the room, at the same time moving in to kiss Akane more solidly.  
  
"Wait!" Panic tinged Akane's voice as she roughly shoved Ranma away. "We're both girls!" Her eyes were wild and her breath came in short gasps.  
  
It didn't make much difference to Ranma, but she could see why Akane was bothered. With a shrug, she motioned toward the still-steaming kettle. "So change me back." She knew she sounded more casual than she felt, and hoped Akane wouldn't see through her to the nervous little boy inside.  
  
Hesitating only a moment, Akane picked up the teakettle and turned back toward Ranma. Seeing P-chan over Ranma's shoulder, she ran and scooped him up. "P-chan!" The animal was visibly shaking, either from cold or anger; Ranma couldn't tell.   
  
Akane thrust the pig into Ranma's arms. "We can warm up my P-chan at the same time," she suggested practically. Before Ranma or Ryoga could protest, the warm water cascaded around them. Ranma felt the familiar changes, but was hardly prepared for the shift in Ryoga's weight.  
  
He staggered, and when the steam lifted, stood holding Ryoga in his arms like a baby. Ryoga, for his part, was as naked as the day he was born.  
  
Akane's scream of surprise quickly turned to rage as understanding dawned on her. "You //animals!//" she shrieked, bouncing the empty teakettle off of Ryoga's head. It struck Ranma square in the face. As if that weren't enough, she pulled a slipper from her foot and hurled it at them.  
  
Ranma stumbled, dropping Ryoga, who hurriedly crawled into the next room.   
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi was still up.  
  
As quickly as he'd left, Ryoga came back, this time running, covering himself with his hands. His face was as red as Ranma had ever seen it and etched with fury and embarrassment. He grabbed Ranma's raincoat from its hook and put it on, keeping his back to Akane.  
  
She hadn't yet stopped ranting. "Ryoga! How could you? All this time I thought--"  
  
"Aw, don't blame him, Akane; all he wanted was to be close to you." Ranma wasn't sure why he was defending Ryoga, but he suspected that it had something to do with guilt.  
  
Akane's eyes flashed at him. "Fine! I'll blame you, then!" She removed her other slipper and began smacking Ranma over the head with it. It really stung. "How could you let him sleep with me every night? You //knew// he wasn't just P-chan!"  
  
Even though he knew his words would be wasted, Ranma protested anyway. "I chased him out--"   
  
"Shut up!" She smacked him, hard. He did as he was told, stunned.  
  
Her breathing was violent and she had tears in her eyes. "From the first moment we met, you've never been honest with me," she began quietly. "First it was your curse, then your other fiancées, and now this. I know you don't want to marry me, so don't. I don't care." She shook her head and turned to go upstairs. Her body shuddered just a little, and he knew she was crying. He moved to follow, but she stopped him with her words. "Don't bother, Ranma; you can't fix it this time."  
  
His gut knotted as he watched her leave. He really blew it this time. He whispered her name, and for a second thought she'd heard. She paused at the top of the steps, but didn't turn around. After a moment she disappeared down the hall.  
  
He stood there for a long time, unable to think of much more than the look on her face as she smacked him. His face still burned from the blow, but he didn't care. It hurt nothing like what was going on inside.  
  
"Curse you, Ranma! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." The growl came from behind Ranma, closer than he was comfortable with. He didn't want to deal with Ryoga now.  
  
He didn't turn. "I ain't the one who changed you. Besides, she hates me now--it's your big chance." He knew his voice sounded as dull as he felt, but didn't have the energy to pretend.  
  
Ryoga yanked him around, narrowing his eyes in a cold glare. "Unlike some, I don't break my promises, Saotome."  
  
"Ranma?" Kasumi's sweet voice called from the living room. "Has Ryoga left yet?"  
  
Before Ranma could answer, a voice chimed in from the landing. "Really, you ought to wear something a little more appropriate when you come visiting." Nabiki swung her hair and headed back upstairs. "And come during the day next time--maybe you won't wake the entire house."  
  
Even more mortified than before, Ryoga ran out the door, shutting it with a slam. Ranma casually opened it and picked the wet raincoat up from the ground. He couldn't see Ryoga in the darkness, but could hear the squealing as he ran away. Tossing the coat onto a hook, Ranma locked the door and headed back to bed, picking up Akane's slippers as he went. Maybe, when he woke up, things would seem better.  
  
He paused outside Akane's door, his ears straining to hear her stirring within. Nothing. He set the slippers beside her door and continued down the hall to his own. It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
Part five: "A Sudden Storm of Love"  
It was almost noon before Ranma got up the next day. He'd been awake for hours, but was too chicken to face his family. Too chicken to face Akane. He understood why she was angry--hiding the truth about Ryoga was no small thing--but he knew that if she only knew his reasons, she'd agree with him. The hard part was going to be getting her to listen.  
  
When he finally ventured downstairs, he headed straight for the kitchen. Kasumi would be the nicest to him. "Uh, hi Kasumi," he mumbled. She turned from preparing lunch and smiled at him kindly.   
  
"Oh, hello Ranma. Your father ate your breakfast, but lunch will be in about half an hour." She looked thoughtful. "Until then, I suppose you could have a bowl of ice cream. Maybe you could take some to Akane?" Kasumi was already scooping the creamy dessert into a bowl. "She's in the training hall."  
  
Akane? Ranma's stomach churned. "No thanks, I'll just wait for lunch."   
  
Kasumi gave him a sharp look. "Then take some to Akane." It wasn't a suggestion, or a question. Obviously she knew all about the fight--she'd no doubt overheard the whole thing--and this was her way of fixing things. Ranma wasn't sure if he should be grateful or wary. With a sigh, he accepted his order and went outside to the dojo.   
  
He slid the door open just enough to peek in, not wanting her to see him before he was ready. She was practicing with more enthusiasm than he'd seen in a long time. Ordinarily, this would please him, but today he took it as a bad sign. Another bad sign was the fact that she had taken out, and practically ripped to shreds, the practice dummy. Ranma couldn't miss the bright red of his shirt that she must've stolen from the clothesline--it was soaring across the hall after a particularly violent kick.  
  
He couldn't do it. Seeing the fierce expression on her face and remembering her rage the night before, Ranma realized that it'd take more than ice cream to coax her to listen. Maybe he should try when she wasn't doing martial arts; all that adrenaline could only work against him. He closed the door and sat on the step, thoughtfully spooning the ice cream into his mouth. What he needed was some good advice on girls. He jumped up and ran back into the house.  
  
When no one answered at Happosai's door, Ranma had no choice but to seek inexpert advice elsewhere. He sighed. His Pop was probably on the porch, enjoying the sunshine. Ranma could just imagine him lying there with his big furry belly toward the sky.  
  
Teakettle in hand, he quietly slid open the door. He was taking pains to be particularly quiet, realizing that he'd never get his dad to change back willingly--it was always best to sneak up on him. When Ranma peeked through the doorway, he almost dropped the kettle.  
  
"Looks like good things are happening in your family," a voice whispered dryly from behind him. For once, he had to agree with Nabiki.   
  
Instead of a dozing panda, the porch was occupied by a pair of lovers. Nadoka and Genma, sitting intimately close to each other, were talking softly, their faces close together. As Ranma watched, his father gently kissed his mother's mouth, getting a shy giggle from her.  
  
Ranma was shocked. In his entire life, he'd never known his parents to behave that way. He slowly slid the door shut. They'd fought and argued and ignored one another for as long as he could remember. This new part of their relationship unnerved him, though he had to admit, it made him happy, too.  
  
Then he remembered Akane. "Great! Now I'll never know what to do," he mumbled.  
Nabiki crossed her arms and gave him a curious look. "You really don't know much about women, do you?" she asked.  
  
He didn't answer, instead heading up to his room. He really didn't want to discuss this with her.  
  
She was persistent. She followed. "No wait, Ranma. I believe I can help you." When he didn't answer or even slow down, she continued. "Free of charge," she offered.  
  
This stopped him. "Why free?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just say I have a certain interest in seeing the two of you finally get together." She absent-mindedly touched a delicate gold bracelet on her arm.   
  
Ranma considered this. He needed help, badly. Nabiki had really screwed things up in the past, but he couldn't imagine her deliberately hurting Akane. She was selfish, but not mean. "Okay," he conceded slowly.  
  
She smiled at him. "I can't believe I had to //convince// you to let me help. Suspicious?" He had gotten used to her teasing a long time ago, so he ignored her. She glanced around the hallway as if to see if anyone was listening. "Let's go to your room. I doubt you want the whole family to hear this." Ranma couldn't have agreed with her more.  
  
Five minutes later he had confessed the whole story--including the accident with Ryoga at Jusenkyo. He'd left out the bit about kissing Akane, though; he didn't think it was any of Nabiki's business or even particularly relevant.  
  
"So, have you kissed her yet?"  
  
Did she read minds? He blushed and aggressively shook his head no. There was no way he'd let her pick his brain about that.  
  
She made a face. "Ooh, that's too bad. This would be a whole lot easier if you had." Ranma wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or just prying. He felt safer believing the second.  
  
Suddenly it was down to business for the practical-minded Nabiki. "Okay, first, every girl loves presents. Do you have any money?" She hardly waited for an answer. "Of course. So what do you have that's worth anything?"  
  
Ranma thought for a second. "Well, there ain't much. Me an' Pop never carried much when we traveled." He scowled. "What do I gotta give her a present for? I don't think Akane's like most girls."  
  
She sighed. "Trust me," she said dryly. "Your apology will definitely be more welcome if you come bearing gifts." She opened the closet door. "Come on, you must have //something// valuable."  
  
Pushing past her, Ranma dragged out his huge backpack. It was packed and ready to go, as if he might have to leave on a moment's notice.  
  
Nabiki snickered. "Always prepared, eh?"  
  
He ignored her. "I don't got much, but it's all in here." He felt kind of nostalgic, looking through his old stuff. A lot of it hadn't been touched in months.  
  
Nabiki was surveying his possessions as he laid them on the floor around them. "Hmmm, some of this is all right." She picked up a paper fan from China and studied it carefully. "This isn't half bad," she commented, fanning her face as she picked over everything else. She rejected a woodcarving, a delicate paper bird, and a pair of gilded chopsticks before she spoke again. "Why did you buy all this stuff?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. He'd thought of his mother at the time of each purchase, but hadn't seen her for so long afterward that he'd practically forgotten the souvenirs. Now he hesitated out of fear that Nodoka wouldn't appreciate reminders of his travels.  
  
Finally Nabiki smiled. "Yes. This is perfect." In her hands she held a small wooden box, engraved with a traditional Japanese landscape.  
  
Ranma tried to snatch it away. His Pop had given him that years ago. It'd been a wedding gift from Nodoka and it was intended for his bride, if he ever had one. It was an heirloom; he couldn't give it to Akane! "I can't. It was my mother's and I'm--"  
  
"Even better. Be sure to tell the whole story to Akane when you give it to her." She bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "Let me have it for a few hours, just to fix it up a bit, then you can give it to her tonight."  
  
Fix it up? Ranma was confused. The box was in perfect condition--even the silk liner was flawless. He watched Nabiki run her fingers over the smooth wood. Maybe she wanted to polish it or something. Should he let her have it? He pictured the look on Akane's face as she'd slept the night before. If he ever wanted to see that peaceful smile again . . . "  
  
"Go ahead." He gathered his remaining possessions and began putting them away as Nabiki stood to go.  
  
"Oh, Ranma?" She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her expression uncharacteristically soft. "Think about what you're going to say to her. She wants your honesty." With an encouraging smile, she was gone.  
  
Ranma considered her words as he finished putting his belongings back into his pack. She was right, and she wanted to help. He didn't even mind that she'd stolen his fan.  
  
Ranma spent the rest of the day training. He didn't work in the dojo, or anywhere near the house, for fear he'd run into Akane. Rather, he went to the park to meditate and work on his techniques--it was tough finding ways of protecting his injured hand while he fought, but he knew that he had to overcome it. He didn't even come home to eat, and he couldn't go to Ucchan's without facing Ryoga. He preferred to run the risk of seeing Cologne at the Cat Cafe. Both Shampoo and Mousse were friendly and helpful, and it turned out that he didn't have to talk to the Ghoul after all.  
  
It was past sundown when he finally came home to the Tendos'. He crept in the back door, knowing he could get a better idea of what he was walking into from the kitchen. Soun was there, making a sandwich.   
  
"Ranma! We missed you at dinner, boy! I think Nabiki wants to see you." He seemed oblivious to any notion that things weren't right with Akane, and Ranma preferred to leave it that way. Nodding, he sidled past Tendo and moved toward the door.  
  
"Uh, where's Akane?" He knew he ran the risk of inciting Soun's fatherly fury, but he couldn't just walk into the living room without knowing if she was there. He just had to take the chance that Soun didn't know to be angry.  
  
"In her room. She went to bed early." He gave Ranma a stern look. "Do you have any idea what's bothering her, boy?"  
  
Ranma shook his head and darted from the room. Good, with Akane safely in her room, he could relax until he found Nabiki.   
  
"Where have you been?" Ranma spun around, startled. Nabiki grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward the stairs. "She's already in bed; she may be asleep by now." Ranma had no choice but to follow dutifully as she led him to her room. "I've got the box. You just hurry and give it to her."  
She pushed it into his hands and shoved him back into the hallway. "Hurry," she hissed. Automatically, Ranma turned to Akane's bedroom door and put his hand on the knob. "No!" Nabiki whispered loudly. "Do you want the whole family to know? Try the window!" Without another word, she shut her door, leaving him alone in the dark hall.  
  
He was scared. He went to his room and climbed from his window to the roof. Outside, he breathed the cool evening air and tried to calm down. His heart was racing. What if Akane refused to forgive him? What if she didn't even listen? But that was what the gift was for, right? He looked down at the box. It didn't look like Nabiki had done much more than tie a yellow ribbon around it. It figured she'd do something cheap.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he crept above Akane's window. "This is it," he whispered to himself. "One all-or-nothin' chance to get her back." He wished he could just fight her or something. This emotional stuff made him nervous.  
His courage collected, he swung down by his ankles and gently tapped the edge of the open window. "Akane," he whispered. "Are you awake?"  
  
An airborne paperweight was his answer. Easily dodging the projectile, he slipped into the dark room. "Akane, I'm sorry. Can we talk?" He couldn't see a thing.  
  
Something that felt like a shoe bounced off his head. "Go away, Ranma!" Her voice was threatening. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
His eyes were adjusting to the darkness and he could finally see her. She sat on her bed, fully clothed in a bluish dress. Her legs were pulled up beneath her, and Ranma thought she looked really small. He wondered what she'd been doing, sitting here in the dark.   
  
"Ranma--" Her voice had a violent undertone.  
  
He stood a little straighter. Even if she didn't listen, she couldn't help but hear. "I know I shoulda' told you about Ryoga. I wanted to but--" he faltered, feeling ashamed of himself. "But it was my fault that--"  
  
"I know."  
  
"--he fell into the spring at all. You--you know?" He couldn't have been more stunned if she'd suddenly announced that she, too, had been cursed at Jusenkyo.  
  
Akane sighed. "Your dad explained it to me this morning."  
  
Ranma's heart jumped. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all! "So you're not mad?"  
  
She glowered at him. "You should have told me," she accused bitterly. "He was //sleeping in my room!// You didn't even stop him! He //watched me change!//"  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I tried to keep him out! Every night I would--"  
  
"All you had to do was tell the truth!" she looked like she was either on the verge of tears or violence. "Your stupid honor shouldn't have mattered this time!"  
  
Now he was getting mad, too. "Honor is //everything// to a martial artist! You know that as well as I do! So does Ryoga!"  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe it's dishonorable to //lie?//" She flung her table lamp at him with a violence that actually startled him.  
  
He yanked his arms up to block the impact, at the same time tossing his gift onto the bed. He didn't want it scratched or damaged. Knocking the ceramic lamp to the ground with a crash, Ranma turned his attention back to Akane. This was going too far.  
  
To his surprise, she wasn't preparing another attack. Her bokken was in her hand, but lowered to the floor submissively. Her attention was caught by the carved box. The bow had come untied and the box lay open, its dark red lining exposed. What was so startling was the sound that came from it. A quiet, tinkling music filled the silence of the room. A music box. He silently thanked Nabiki.  
  
"The theme from Romeo and Juliet," Akane breathed, picking it up. She looked up at him with big, watery eyes. "Ranma? You did this, for //me?//"  
  
He didn't trust his voice when she looked at him like that, so he only nodded.  
  
She ran her fingers over the carvings, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the music. Ranma was happy just to watch her. She looked so cute--beautiful. He hoped their fight was over, but hardly let himself believe it--a truce didn't solve anything. As the last notes died, he reached over and closed the lid, his fingers brushing her hand.  
  
"What's this?" Akane picked up a small velvet pouch. "Was this in the box?" her voice was incredulous. Ranma looked at the bag nervously. He'd never seen it before. He hoped Nabiki could be trusted.  
  
Loosening the drawstring with her fingers, Akane reached into the pouch and pulled out its contents. "Hair? Oh! //My// hair! Ranma, you kept it?" She held up the clump of long, dark hair, still tied with a yellow ribbon. "All this time, you kept it?" He felt his face flush. He'd forgotten about the hair, which he'd saved in the box for so long. Nabiki must've found it and decided to include it in the gift. He didn't know why he kept it at all, but he certainly had never wanted Akane to find out.  
  
Her eyes were full of tears. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before," she sniffed. "All because you wanted me to forgive you?"  
  
Ranma couldn't do it. He couldn't let her forgive him just because Nabiki turned out to have a romantic streak. As long as she thought he was dishonest, there'd be problems. He decided to end them all right then. He was going to tell her everything he'd felt from the moment they'd met.  
  
"I, uh--Akane I. . . I wanted--" Damn! It was harder than he'd figured. Akane watched him stumble with his words and he felt like an idiot.  
  
A tiny smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Ranma?" she asked in a casual voice. "Were you ever //jealous// of Ryoga?" She smirked as if she expected a positive response. "He did get to sleep with me, and all."  
  
"Don't even tease about that!" Ranma was alarmed because, as usual, she hit the nail right on the head. "I never said nothing about being jealous of--"  
  
"Ranma." Her voice was full of warning and he realized that he was being tested. She was giving him the chance to tell her the truth, and, judging by the look on her face, it was clear that he'd better take it.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to sleep there," he protested softly. "But I didn't like him being with you. Not one bit." He couldn't even look at her, he was so embarrassed.  
  
He almost jumped at the sudden contact of Akane taking his hand. Her fingers were shaking so badly that he noticed it immediately. Startled, his eyes jumped to her face. She wore a peculiar, guarded expression as she spoke.  
  
"Why?" The word hung in the air like a damp mist.   
  
Ranma knew he took too long to answer, but the words had trouble forming in his throat. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded strange to his ears. "Same reason I catch you when you fall and run off to rescue you when idiots like Taro and Mousse decide to take you. You're my fiancée, Akane," he lifted her hand and kissed where her knuckles were raw from practicing. "My //only// fiancée."  
  
She exhaled quickly as if she'd been holding her breath. Ranma understood the feeling. He felt weak and sick to his stomach. He wished she'd hurry up and say something. He felt conspicuous, standing there while she was sitting.  
  
"I'm glad," she whispered at last, her smile growing even more. She tugged his hands to get him to sit with her. Unprepared for the yank, Ranma lost his balance and fell onto the bed, pinning Akane beneath him.  
  
He froze. He was close enough that his breath ruffled her hair and hers was a tickling breeze against his neck. His weight pressed down against her, making him very aware of every curve she possessed. Built like a stick? Where'd he get that idea?  
  
He pushed up slightly with his arms so he wouldn't crush her. The last time they'd been in that position he'd gotten hit. Ranma realized that he should get up, but he didn't really want to. Her lashes were incredibly long and her mouth--Ranma bit back a groan, he wanted to kiss her so badly.  
  
Slipping her arms around his waist and nodding slightly, Akane answered the question before it was asked. Without even knowing how, he kissed her deeply and thoroughly, just like he'd been wanting to since the last time they were there in her room. The cold chills that had taken over his body when she touched him were extinguished as a wave of warmth swept through him. Her mouth was soft and tasted sweeter than strawberries. Ranma felt he'd never have his fill of her.  
  
He was disappointed when the kiss finally ended, but was glad to look at Akane's face again. She was smiling, her eyes bright. Ranma was sure that his expression mirrored hers.  
  
"Does this mean we're dating?" She giggled softly, tugging on his pigtail. "Are Ranma and Akane finally a couple?"  
  
Ranma kissed her again. "You bet," he whispered. There was something about kissing that made his confidence return. He sat up, pulling her with him. His arms were getting tired and he wanted to hold her close. They sat together in the darkness for a long time. Akane wound the music box and the light, metallic music surrounded them. Ranma dropped a few light kisses on her mouth; this was so much better than kissing Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo! Ranma's muscles stiffened as he remembered. He had to tell her about Ukyo!  
  
"Oh! I can't believe I forgot! I have something for you, too, Ranma!" Akane suddenly wiggled from his embrace and stood up. "Just wait! You'll love this." She reached to her bedside table to turn on the light. Her hands passed though empty space. They both looked at the floor, sprinkled with shards of the shattered lamp. Akane giggled. "Okay, maybe I'll just find it in the dark."  
  
As she fumbled in the closet, Ranma was near panic. She was going to be wild when he told her he'd kissed Ukyo. Maybe if he could get her to listen to his reason why . . . But who was he kidding? When did Akane ever listen?  
  
"Surprise!" She was holding a large package. It was wrapped up like a birthday gift and tied with a big red bow. She'd obviously gone to a lot of trouble. As he took the heavy box from her, he noticed how nicely the ribbon was tied. He remembered Akane's attempts at decorating the Christmas tree. Maybe //Kasumi// had gone to a lot of trouble to make this pretty.  
  
"Open it!" Akane urged, not trying to hide the excitement in her voice.  
  
Ranma looked at her, feeling like a rat. She was so happy and eager and he was hiding something. He couldn't accept her gift without telling the truth. "Akane, I kissed Ukyo!" he blurted without thinking of how it'd sound.  
  
Her face froze, her smile hardening. "Come again?"  
  
Now he was really scared. Maybe if he worded it right, it wouldn't sound so awful. "I was trying to tell her how I felt, and I kissed her." Good, that should explain things.  
  
"You what?" Her voice was incredulous. "The same way you were trying to tell //me// how you felt and you kissed //me?//"  
  
Uh-oh. Now he was in trouble. "No! No, I mean, you and Ukyo are real different. She's cute, bu--"  
  
"You jerk!"   
  
The mallet came out of nowhere, rushing toward Ranma's head at an alarming speed.   
  
With a startled yell, he jumped away, leaving nothing but Akane's package where he had stood. The hammer hit with a sickening crack--Ranma was glad it wasn't the sound of his own skull breaking. The gift was smashed, and a dark stain spread over the carpet.  
  
"Oh my God!" Akane dropped the mallet and backed onto her bed, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't believe this!" She broke into wild sobs and covered her face with her hands.  
  
This really frightened Ranma. "It didn't mean nothin' Akane! Honest!" He frantically searched for words. "I was trying to show her that she don't love me. Ukyo ain't what I want--you're the only girl I ever wanted to kiss!"  
  
She didn't look up. "You dummy!" she sobbed. "I don't care about Ukyo! It's nannichuan!" She pointed to the damp and broken package. "Your cure," she hiccupped, "is ruined."  
  
He was taken aback. Spring of drowned boy? He fell to his knees and frantically tore open the box as quickly as he could with one hand. The cask inside had been split in two. The water was gone, seeped into the rug and paper, so that the dampness of the inner walls was all that was left. Ranma pressed his hand to them, and then to the carpet, but to no avail. Most of the moisture had been drawn away.  
  
He sat on the floor, glad for the darkness that guarded his quiet tears from Akane. He'd given up hope, and now this last chance had been taken from him.  
  
"No good?" Akane quietly sniffed. "I--I'm so sorry, Ranma." He could hear the tremors in her voice. "I wanted you to have it so much! I bought it in China. It was the last that the guide had, and now Jusenkyo's flooded." She threw herself facedown onto her bed, muffling her words. "Now you'll never be cured and it's all my fault! I got so mad and all I ever really wanted was for you to be normal again!" Her crying returned with a vengeance.  
  
Ranma stared at her shaking form. His heart was pounding. "So," he began slowly, his voice hoarse. "You hate my curse that much?" He'd gotten used to it over time, and kind of assumed that everyone else had, too. But he supposed it was different for Akane. It was one thing to be friends with a freak, but another entirely to be engaged to one. "I understand." He couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
Akane spoke quickly and forcefully, lifting her head from her pillow. "No! Ranma I //love// your curse! I love everything about you! I only hate it because you hate it! I wouldn't care if you turned into a girl, a panda, or even a pig, but as long as you're unhappy," her watery eyes met his in the darkness, "I'm unhappy."  
  
Ranma was having a hard time with this. He crawled over to the bed and knelt, his shaking hands on the coverlet beside her. "As long as you love me," he began slowly. "I'm happy."  
  
Her lips curved into a trembling smile through her tears. "Ranma?" she whispered, bringing a hand to his face. Feeling the tears on his cheeks, she wiped them dry.  
  
"Akane." He drew her mouth close into the sweetest kiss he'd ever experienced. He tucked his good hand into her hair, enjoying its silky softness on his fingers as he pulled her head closer. More than ever before, he wanted to be near Akane--as close as he could possibly get.   
  
Her mouth parted and he deepened the kiss, feeling the familiar stirring in his stomach. She answered in kind, her hands gripping at his shoulders as though she were afraid to let go. He opened his eyes, craving sight to go with the feel and taste of her. He could see little of her face, but rather a delicious expanse of neck near her ear. He moved his kiss from her mouth, trailing his lips down her jaw until he reached his destination.   
  
Akane gasped in alarm and delight. "Ranma!" she breathed, twisting his pigtail around her hand to keep him close.  
  
He was starting to feel woozy and out of breath. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before planting gentle kisses on her mouth. With a sigh of deeper contentment than he'd felt in a long time, he pulled away to look at her.  
  
She was the most beautiful person he'd ever known. He didn't know how long he knelt there, staring into her bright eyes, but eventually she fell asleep, her fingers entwined tightly with his. He watched her in sleep, a tiny smile etched on her face, until he too gave in to exhaustion and lay his head on the pillow beside her.  
  
  
Part Six: "Reawakening Memories"  
Ranma woke slowly, first becoming aware of warmth. It surrounded him like a cocoon, soft and soothing. He didn't want to leave his dreams, but something tugged at his mind like a memory, an awareness of something he'd forgotten. He opened his eyes slowly, to see that his face was pressed against two soft mounds. Unmistakable. Ranma felt his face flush as his panic rose. He recognized the color of the material before him. That dress was Akane's.   
  
Akane! Pushing roughly, he tried to squirm away. "Ugh! What the hell am I--"  
  
"Shh, Ranma it's okay." Akane's soothing voice calmed him. Her arms around him were like iron bars, and for all his fighting, he hadn't gotten far.  
He blinked. He was kneeling on the floor, a blanket covering him. His head and shoulders were on Akane's bed, where she lay with her arms around him. It was very intimate, making Ranma's mind flood with images of the night before.  
  
"Akane," he mumbled, looking up at her face and immediately away again. He suddenly felt very shy and awkward, and he didn't know where to look.  
  
"It's okay," she repeated more firmly. She grasped his chin and made him look up at her. Her own face was tinged with pink. "We both fell asleep. You were on the floor the whole time."  
  
Neither knew what to say after that. The confessions of the evening before hung around them, and Akane still had Ranma's chin in her hand, making him even more aware of the previous night's kisses.  
  
He needed to say something. She was so cute, with her hair tousled and eyes bright. "Akane, I--"  
  
She shook her head. "No Ranma. This is all so new--I think we shouldn't talk about it much. Just let it happen." She let go of his face and looked down, her long lashes brushing her cheeks. "I've been thinking about it all morning."  
  
Ranma was startled. "You were awake?" The idea of Akane watching him sleep both disturbed and excited him.  
  
She smiled softly. "For a little while."   
  
Ranma realized that she must have put the blanket around him. Even though it was springtime, the nights were still chilly. She was wonderful. Ranma leaned close and kissed her gently. "Good morning," he whispered.  
  
A knock on the door made them jump. "Akane?" Kasumi was making her morning rounds. "Akane wake up; breakfast is in a half-hour."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi," Akane called, stifling a giggle. Ranma didn't think it was so funny. He could just imagine what'd happen if he were caught in her room at this hour. "You'd better take the window," she whispered to him.   
  
Ranma groaned softly as he stood. His legs were stiff and painful from being curled all night. He tossed the blanket onto Akane and headed to the window. She laughed at his stumbling gait, but he did his best to ignore her. "See ya at breakfast," he said over his shoulder as he climbed out the window.  
  
Cutting back through his room, Ranma headed straight for the kitchen. He'd bet anything that his mother was there again this morning. Actually, he was counting on it. He really needed to talk to her.  
  
"Ranma!" Kasumi greeted him with a smile. "You weren't in your room." She turned back to the stove to stir the food.  
  
He was glad she couldn't see his flush. "I was training early," he lied. He snatched some bread from the counter. "Is my mom around?" he asked casually.  
  
"Why yes," Kasumi smiled. "She's out front, sweeping."  
  
"Thanks!" Munching on the bread, he darted outside. Just as Kasumi said, she was sweeping flower petals from the walk. At this time of year the trees dropped them everywhere and the walkway had to be cleared at least twice a day. Ranma paused in the doorway, watching her. She was really beautiful, all wrapped up in her kimono. Her katana, always with her, hung from her belt. That used to be a constant threat to Ranma, but now that he knew that committing seppuku wasn't anything he'd have to do, he wondered why she still carried it.  
  
"Good morning, Son," she called cheerfully. "What can I do for you this morning?"  
  
Ranma smiled. He still got a little thrill every time she spoke to him. Having a mother was still pretty new to him. "I just wanted to tell you," he faltered, feeling like a little kid. "I just wanna say I'm glad you're here so much."  
  
Nadoka was obviously pleased; her smile lit her face. "Well Ranma," she said, leaning on the broom. "I'm glad to be here. Seeing you is the best part of my days." She began to sweep, her cheeks tinged pink. "And your father--he's finally growing up. I'm glad to have my family back. I was lonely for you."  
  
"I missed havin' you around, too, Mom," Ranma's voice was gruff. He sat on the stoop and watched her sweep. When he was little he used to get real mad at his father for keeping him away from her. He understood better now, but still wished for the time lost to them.  
  
"How did Pop propose to you?" It wasn't that he was interested in marrying Akane; he just wanted to learn more about his parents. At least, that's what Ranma tried to tell himself.  
  
Nadoka froze. Turning slowly, she revealed to Ranma the brightest grin he'd ever seen on her face. She leaned the broom against the house and sat beside him on the stoop. "Well, it was a long time ago. Kasumi was just a baby then."  
  
She shifted, removing the katana and setting it on her lap. "Akane's mother was my dearest friend. Even after she married Mr. Tendo, she and I spent hours together every day. So of course, I met your father. He was different then, handsome and impetuous."  
  
Ranma tried to imagine, but gave up quickly. His mother had a faraway look in her eyes, but she looked so happy that he didn't mind if he was partly forgotten.  
  
"We didn't court, exactly, but it was clear that there was something between us. Rumi--that was Mrs. Tendo's name--Rumi used to tell me that he was in love with me. I pretended not to believe it. Well, one day Genma and Mr. Tendo decided to go on a training trip with Master Happosai." She unwrapped the sword and looked at it fondly. "Rumi was expecting Nabiki, so I was staying with her, just in case anything happened. I wasn't a martial artist, so your father gave me this katana for protection." She traced her fingers over the engraving. "He told me he'd replace it with a ring when he got the money, if I'd have him."  
Ranma couldn't imagine his father being so romantic. It was almost scary. "So how'd you answer?"  
  
His mother laughed. "I frightened him. I told him not to bother." She giggled more, watching Ranma's reaction.  
  
He was stunned. That wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. "You told him //what?//"  
  
"The sword was enough. It has the Saotome crest; that makes it a suitable engagement gift. Your father wasn't too happy about losing his katana, but we were married within the year."  
  
Ranma sighed. If only the story really ended there, or continued with a normal family where he could have a normal childhood. No training trips, no curses, no getting to know his mother when he's sixteen. But then no Akane. His pop did it all with the idea that Ranma would join together the Saotome and Tendo schools of anything goes martial arts. It could have been Kasumi or Nabiki, but luckily, he'd been given Akane.  
  
"Don't regret, Ranma." His mother's voice broke into his thoughts. "Everything has a purpose." She pulled him close for a rare hug. Ranma closed his eyes and absorbed her warmth. "Now go have breakfast with Akane. She'll be waiting for you."  
  
He kissed her cheek before obeying, his mind occupied with serious thoughts. Maybe she was right; maybe regretting his childhood was useless, but at least he could do things differently. He intended to raise his children in the tradition of the indiscriminate grappling he'd grown up with, but that didn't mean dangerous training trips to far away places. There were plenty of good martial artists with normal lives. Akane was a perfect example. He remembered that first day of school and his awe at watching her beat half the boys at Furinkin in one fight. Well, her life was almost normal.  
  
Ranma realized he was standing alone in the hall. He'd been daydreaming, totally forgetting what he was doing. Nadoka had gone back to her sweeping and delicious smells wafted from the kitchen. With a smile, he shook off his serious thoughts and headed toward breakfast. He had more important things to think about--like whether or not he could get to the table before Pop finished off his share.  
  
  
to be continued . . . 


	4. Love and Nannichuan

Close Encounters of the Ranma Kind  
by Angela  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Love and Nannichuan  
  
Part One: "Two Too Violent Girls"  
The morning was warm and peaceful, but Ranma was feeling anything but peace. She'd been so busy with every other detail in her life lately that she'd gotten less than three solid days of training. Now it was time to meet Cologne and she hadn't had time to really practice her old techniques, much less learn anything new. She'd decided to fight as a girl for the added speed--strength wouldn't do a bit of good if she didn't last long enough to get a hit in.  
  
She looked down at Akane from her perch on the fence. She had a pensive pinch to her face. Ranma knew she'd been itching to say something since breakfast. "So why don'chya just say it?"  
  
Akane looked up, a worried look on her face. "Ranma, how can you fight without your hand? You can't even do 'chestnuts.' How are you going to beat her?" She carried a first-aid kit under her arm, and though Ranma had chided her about it earlier, she thought it was a good thing to have.  
  
Ranma tucked her arms behind her head in her most carefree pose. "Have some faith, Akane! I'll improvise! Besides," she knew she sounded more confident than she felt, "the old Ghoul has to catch me before she can beat me." Or so she hoped. She'd learned not to underestimate these Amazons, and with only one good hand, she wasn't at all sure that she'd win.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Ranma watched Akane as she walked. She had to win. There was no other way. She'd agreed to go to China and marry Shampoo if she lost, and that was even more unthinkable now than ever. Since that night in Akane's room, the two hadn't had much time together. Sure, Akane helped her train, but so did her pop. And Happosai. It wasn't like they were ever alone. They'd gone through a lot together. She wasn't about to lose her now.  
  
When they arrived, a small crowd was already milling around the Cat Cafe. Soun and Kasumi sat beneath a tree with the panda, and Ryoga stood nearby with Ukyo and a pale-looking Konatsu. Ranma recognized a few kids from school as well. The master was there too, already causing trouble among the girls.  
  
"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo burst from the restaurant with a smile. She was dressed in Chinese fighting clothes and carried bonbouri. Mousse followed close behind, nodding in greeting to both Ranma and Akane.  
  
This was a little awkward. Akane hadn't seen the couple together with Ranma since the fight, and Ranma wasn't sure how Shampoo would act. She felt Akane step closer, protectively, and smiled inwardly. Akane was too much the jealous type to let anyone too close.  
  
"Mousse and Shampoo talk," Shampoo announced proudly. "We decide to help. Great-grandmother no beat you with us fight too." She smiled and linked her arm with Mousse's.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe that she was willing to go up against her own family to save her. She also couldn't believe that she thought she had to. "No thanks, Shampoo. I got it covered."  
  
"Then Ranma no fight Great-grandmother today, okay? She tricky and want hurt Ranma!" Shampoo's eyes were big and pleading. "Shampoo no want Ranma hurt because of Shampoo. Know you lose fair."   
  
Ranma shook her head. "Sorry Shampoo, I gotta do it. Don't worry, I won't hurt her too much." She winked at Mousse, who didn't seem to see the humor.  
  
"Mousse!" Shampoo clung to his arm. "Tell Ranma no fight! She not listen."  
  
Akane tugged at her sleeve. "Maybe she's right," she whispered. "She'd know what Cologne is planning to do to you."  
  
Ranma scowled at her. "Gimme some credit, would ya? I ain't never lost a fight when it mattered, and I'm sure not startin' today!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "So stop worryin' already!"  
  
Akane glared at her for a moment. "Fine!" With a toss of her head, she turned on her heel and stomped away.  
  
"Violent Akane no want you fight too," Shampoo observed. "Maybe you listen now?"  
  
Ranma gritted her teeth. What was with these girls? She was nervous enough as it was, she didn't need them to put new fears into her head! "I ain't changing my mind," she ground out, tempted to smack Shampoo upside the head with her own maces.  
  
"Then Ranma go head, be stupid! Shampoo no care who win!" There was a flurry of indigo hair and she was gone, too.  
  
Ranma sighed. Girls were so crazy sometimes. She'd have figured that a year in a female body would help her understand them, but she was just as confused as ever.  
  
Mousse stepped up, adjusting his glasses. "I--I wanted to thank you, Ranma."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've given me the greatest gift--my Shampoo. For that I will be forever in your debt." He bowed deeply. "I hope that past wrongs can be forgotten."  
  
"Uh, sure!" Mousse had always been pretty annoying and tricky, but he wasn't a bad guy, deep down. Ranma figured he'd be a useful person to have on her side.  
  
"Thank you!" Mousse grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Although I know I can never repay you for what you've given me, please let me fight with you today."  
  
"No way!" Ranma was really getting tired of this. "Ranma Saotome fights alone, especially against one old Ghoul."  
  
Mousse hung his head. "I understand, but please, don't underestimate her. Amazons are full of surprises." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be out here if it gets too rough."  
  
Ranma pulled away. "Yeah, thanks," she said half-heartedly. She wasn't going to need his help anyway. She was about to say so, but Cologne chose that moment to make an appearance.  
  
She hopped out of the Cat Cafe and a hush fell over the spectators. "What's with the grand entrance, Ghoul? Get a make-over?" Ranma taunted. "Funny, you don't look better to me!"  
  
Cologne looked amused. "Be careful son-in-law. You don't want to make me angry." Her voice held a warning.   
  
Ranma chose to ignore it. "Nyah-ah! I'm really scared!" She stuck out her tongue insolently.  
  
"Don't be a jackass, Ranma."  
  
Ranma jumped, spinning around to see who stood behind her. Nabiki. Of course, how could she have missed the dry sarcasm?  
  
Kuno was with her. "Focus, Saotome." he coached.   
  
Ranma was about to snap at him when she realized he was right. If she'd been properly focused, they wouldn't have been able to sneak up on her. "Right," she mumbled.  
  
She faced Cologne with new sobriety. "Ready when you are, Ghoul!"  
  
They stood face to face in the middle of the street. "You remember how it is, son-in-law? If I win, you marry my Shampoo."  
  
"Yeah, and if I win," Ranma continued. "Then you go back to China and leave me alone."  
  
The old lady nodded and silence fell over the spectators as they each got into fighting positions.  
  
"No!" A high-pitched squeal pierced the air. A cartwheel of pink and blue spun through the air and landed between them as Shampoo. Her bonbouri were raised and a determined scowl was on her face. "Shampoo no let Great-grandmother fight Ranma!"  
  
Cologne didn't look surprised. "Move aside, Shampoo," she said, fixing her eyes on Ranma. "This is no longer your fight."  
  
"Why you so stubborn when Shampoo tell truth? No need fight Ranma!"  
  
Cologne was starting to look irritated. "Don't be so naive, girl! Do you want to marry that nearsighted idiot?" She hopped close to Shampoo, narrowing her eyes. "Ranma lost to him on purpose."  
  
Ranma noticed the girl's knuckles turn white as she clutched her weapons. She hadn't seen Shampoo so angry for a long time. "Shampoo have had enough!" Her speech was even and icy. "It dishonor husband to say fight fixed."  
  
Cologne laughed. It was a harsh, cold sound. "Ranma is no longer your husband," she reminded her unkindly.  
  
"Shampoo no mean him husband." She tossed her hair arrogantly. "Mean //real// husband. Husband what beat Ranma!"  
  
A murmur ran through the audience. Ranma couldn't blame them for commenting. She was pretty startled herself. She never thought she'd hear anything like that.   
  
Mousse stepped forward and situated himself defensively next to Shampoo. "We were married two days ago, Great-grandmother," he said proudly.  
  
Cologne was unruffled by the news. "A Japanese marriage can be easily dissolved. It is no matter." She hobbled toward Ranma. "Let's get to it, son-in-law."  
  
Ranma couldn't agree more. It was starting to get irritating, watching everyone try to save her. As if she couldn't beat the old Ghoul anyway!  
  
Once more, Shampoo jumped between them. Ranma sighed in frustration. "You no fight Ranma without fight Shampoo first!" the girl challenged, stamping her foot.  
  
"No!" Cologne's hair raised in fury. "You no longer claim Ranma as your husband, so you cannot challenge a fellow Amazon in this way." She pointed at Shampoo and Mousse, "you both will be banished if you do."  
  
"No kidding!" Ranma raised her own voice to join Cologne. "This is //my// fight! I don't need your help!" As insane as it was for the Amazons to banish a girl for fighting, she had to agree that Shampoo really needed to stop with the intervention already.  
  
Mousse whispered something to his wife and she shook her head violently. He motioned more urgently and she kicked his shins. Ranma felt sorry for the poor guy. She knew what it was like to deal with an unreasonable female. Finally, to everyone's surprise, Mousse hoisted Shampoo over his shoulder and trudged out of the street. She screamed in Chinese, hitting his back with her bonbouri. Ranma almost smiled. That was going to be one interesting marriage.  
  
The distraction gone, she turned to Cologne with a more serious attitude. The crone was hard enough to beat with two hands, it'd be hell with only one. She clenched her fist and stood ready. She wasn't going to move until the Amazon did.  
  
Cologne didn't seem to object to the strategy. Her speed was amazing as she charged Ranma--faster than any Ranma had ever reached. She instinctively dropped to the ground as the Ghoul came within range. That staff of hers would be deadly at such a velocity.  
  
Rolling, Ranma took the advantage for herself by kicking her legs into Cologne's path. The old woman stumbled, but refused to fall. She wheeled about and came at Ranma again.  
  
This happened a couple more times, and each time the dodges required more and more complexity. As Ranma leaped into the air and spun into a back flip, she realized that the old woman was trying to wear her down. Physical strength over Cologne was Ranma's greatest asset--it was clear that the Ghoul was trying to even things up in that area. She gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to dance to that tune any more!  
  
Launching herself from a light post, Ranma dived toward Cologne. She tucked her bad hand behind her back, out of the way, while the other she hurled at the woman. She didn't usually hit little old ladies, but Cologne wasn't like most of them. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
Somehow, she dodged every punch Ranma threw at her. The redhead jumped back, astounded. "What the--"  
  
The old woman laughed. "Don't forget who taught you, boy," she cackled. "Do you really think I would train you to beat me?" She took advantage of Ranma's surprise and jabbed her staff into her belly. Hard.   
  
The girl clutched her stomach, biting back the sting. The crone was stronger than she'd first thought. Maybe strength alone couldn't save her. Resorting to trickery was not something Ranma did often, but as Pop always said, a marital artist does whatever he has to in order to get the advantage in a fight. "Ooh!" she yelped, doubling over as if she were in terrible pain.   
  
She felt, rather than saw, Cologne relax a fraction. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let Ranma know that the crone bought the act and really believed she'd hurt her. Now she could take the old lady by surprise. Without a word, she kicked, straight into Cologne's midsection.  
  
When Ranma landed on the ground, scraping her cheek on the pavement, shocked was the only word to describe her feelings. The Amazon had moved faster than she could see. By the expressions on the faces of the onlookers, it was clear that they hadn't seen her move either. Ranma sat up, covering her bloody cheek with her bandaged hand. How could she beat her if she couldn't even //touch// her? Things had never looked more hopeless, not even the day she'd discovered Jusenkyo's curse.  
  
"Come on, Ranma! You can win this!" One voice spoke up in the hushed crowd. Popping her fingers in her mouth, Akane whistled enthusiastically before continuing. "No one can beat you! Where's that ego of yours?" She smiled, mouthing the words "I love you" so no one else would hear.  
  
Ranma felt her eyes fill with tears. Akane was right. She believed in her and Ranma was determined not to disappoint her. Slowly, the rest of the crowd took up Akane's cheer, and Ranma felt her confidence flare. She stood and faced Cologne with new vigor.  
  
Before Ranma could make a move, though, the Amazon cried out in Chinese and half a dozen fiery balls of chi flew from her fingers. Ranma danced and jumped and dove, managing to dodge five before the last struck her shoulder. It brought her down, knocking the wind from her lungs as she landed in the road.   
  
She struggled to sit, her shoulder burning with Cologne's energy. She couldn't give up now. Akane was counting on her. She worked her way to her feet, hoping Cologne wouldn't send more chi blasts anytime soon.   
  
"Oh, how could you?"   
  
Ranma turned to see a red-faced, teary-eyed Happosai step to the front of the crowd. She didn't know what the Freak was up to, but she wished he'd go away.  
  
Happosai looked at Cologne. "A young, beautiful body like that should be cherished, not destroyed," the old man declared with feeling. "For marring such perfection, such loveliness, I will never forgive you!" Happosai's eyes narrowed angrily. "Now feel the burn of the Anything Goes final attack: Happo Fire Blast!"  
  
Ranma knew to dive. She hit the ground in a painful lurch, scraping her chin on the rough pavement. This was just not her day. The blast exploded with a powerful bang and flames filled the air around her. The heat was intense, and Ranma wondered how the old Ghoul was faring.  
  
When the smoke lifted, Ranma found herself lying next to a shallow crater. She was dark with ash and smoke, but nowhere near what Cologne looked like. The old woman stood--miraculously still on her feet--in the middle of the crater, everything about her black with soot, except her eyes, which seemed to glow for the contrast. Ranma smirked--to think, she'd thought the Ghoul was scary before.  
  
"What!? She's still standing?" Happosai demanded angrily. Cologne turned slowly and faced the master. Ranma couldn't see her face, but by watching Happosai, she was sure she didn't want to. The old man's face blanched white and his eyes began to water with tears. With a yelp, he turned and ran away--perfecting the Saotome School's final attack. This made Ranma pretty nervous. It was one thing for her Pop or Tendo to freak out and run off, but the master usually had more guts than sense.  
  
When the Amazon turned back to Ranma, her face was a picture of rage. Her eyes gleamed violently and she spoke slowly and evenly. "Son-in-law, you have deceived me. This was supposed to be a fight between just the two of us, and you cheated by letting Happy help." She picked up her staff from where it had fallen. "Still, if you wish to change the rules, then understand that two can play at this game."  
  
Ranma tried to explain that she'd had nothing to do with the Freak's bombs. "Look, I didn't--"   
  
It was clear that the Ghoul didn't want to hear. She had crossed over to where Shampoo stood. "Watch this, boy." With the end of the staff she lightly tapped her great-granddaughter just between the eyes. "Shampoo, you hate Ranma."  
  
Shampoo's eyes lost their depth. As the stick struck, they became unfocused and glassy. Cologne stepped aside as the girl looked all about her, her thick hair swinging. When her gaze fell upon Ranma, her lips curled into a sick smile. "Ranma, you I kill!" she announced.  
  
Ranma felt her stomach twist. Not again! Shampoo threw one of her maces, at the same time charging toward her, her face twisted in determination. Ranma dodged the club easily, falling into a one-handed handspring to kick away the girl's attack. Shampoo startled her, however, by leaping into the air, positioning her feet so they would land on Ranma's head with the strongest impact.  
  
The best Ranma could do was to twist so that her back took the blow, rather than her skull. It was still gonna hurt, but she could probably avoid falling unconscious. To her surprise, the kick never came. Just before Shampoo's feet made contact, a web of chains encircled her and pulled her back to the sidelines.  
  
Ranma saluted Mousse in thanks as the myopic Amazon boy tightened the restraints on his wife. Thanks to Mousse's quick thinking, the fight was even once more.  
  
"Okay, you've had your fun!" Ranma called to Cologne. "Let's get back to this!"  
  
She ignored him, smiling as the panda lumbered from his place in the crowd. The animal's eyes were narrowed into evil slits--it was clear that Cologne's pressure point techniques were good on more than just humans.   
  
"Whaddya think you're doin', Pop?" Ranma asked crossly, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't afraid of her own father. Although he could still take her by surprise, she'd long ago surpassed his ability in martial arts. Cologne was going to have to do better if she expected this new trick to best her.  
  
'It's time you were taught,' Genma held up a sign, then flipped it over. 'Some manners, boy!' Then, with a roar he dropped the sign and glowered at his son.  
  
Ranma was still unimpressed. Her father may talk big, but he seldom came through when it counted. She yawned dramatically. "Yeah, I'd like see ya try it, old man!"  
  
The panda tried. His battle aura flared about him like a halo. Roaring wildly, he began to grow. Spectators gasped, and some even ran from the awesome sight of the giant giant panda. Ranma refused to budge, though she was getting nervous. She'd seen her father do that only once before, and although those results had been disappointing, there was no saying that he hadn't perfected the technique since then.  
  
She was very lucky. Just as before, Genma was able to hold his large size for no more than just a few seconds. His roars weakened as he began to shrink. Ranma knew what was next, so she concentrated her confidence as her father shrank.  
  
"I ain't here to fight no one but you, old Ghoul," she announced loudly. "Moko Takabishi!"   
  
The ball of hot chi blasted toward Cologne just as the panda fell unconscious to the ground. "Gee, Pop, why'dya do it if ya can't sustain it?" she asked the sleeping figure.  
  
Cologne twirled and seemed to disappear, letting Ranma's chi slam into a nearby tree, scarring its trunk with dark burns. She reappeared next to Kuno and tapped his forehead. Ranma rolled her eyes. Would this woman never learn?  
  
"Ranma Saotome!" Kuno roared, yanking his bokken from its place on his belt. "You shall pay for the humiliation you've caused me!" With a snarl he ran at Ranma, his wooden practice sword raised high over his head.  
  
Ranma kicked and Kuno flew--just the same as always.   
  
Before the upperclassman had even landed, Cologne started for her next pawn. Headed straight for Ryoga, her Amazon staff raised to strike, she alarmed Ranma more than she had since this game began. If anyone could beat her, it was going to be Ryoga. He gripped his own staff tightly in his hands, and Ranma couldn't help but remember the fear she'd felt the first time she'd been up against the weapon.  
  
Just before Cologne's staff made contact, however, Ukyo and her spatula intervened with a metallic scrape. "Not so fast!" she yelled, pushing between the crone and Ryoga. With expert control of her rarefied weapon, Ukyo pushed away the Amazon's stick, at the same time kicking a booted foot at the old lady's shins. With a scoop-and-toss motion, she flung the crone a few feet away. "Don't even think about it," she snarled, tossing a few smaller spatulas for good measure. "It ain't a good idea to mess with my friends!"  
  
Ranma was impressed. It seemed that surprise was key to a successful attack on Cologne. She hadn't been expecting Ukyo to take up such a defense. This was clear by the irritated look on the old woman's face. "It seems your friend is more worthy than you, Ranma Saotome."  
  
Now Ranma was mad. Ukyo was good, but not //that// good. "I'd think again, Ghoul!" With new determination as well as a second wind, she approached the woman for a new attack.   
  
"Ayiaa!" Every eye turned to the younger Amazon, including Ranma's and Cologne's. She had freed herself of Mousse's restraints--the young man had bonbouri bruises all over his face. Now she looked at Ranma, her eyes slitted and angry. "You no get away this time!" she swore, pulling her sharp and shiny sword from its place on her back. Cologne stood back to observe, smiling.  
  
"Shampoo," Ranma tried to reason with her. "If you kill me, then how can you marry me later?"  
  
The girl snickered. "Shampoo no want Ranma. Shampoo want Ranma dead!" She raised the sword high over her head, ready to charge.  
  
And then her weapon was gone. "How //cute!//" A familiar little brunette, who must have been watching the fight, suddenly had the deadly blade in her hands. "Does Azusa's wittle Pierre want to come home wif Mommy?" With a giggle and a squeal, she skipped away before anyone thought to stop her.  
  
Ranma thought she was going to be sick. There was something very surreal about this whole fight. She shook it off--at least Shampoo didn't have that nasty thing any more.  
  
The Amazon girl was staring after the ice skater, her mouth hanging open in shock. Ranma understood the feeling--meeting Azusa for the first time could be pretty alarming. Suddenly, Shampoo turned back to Ranma, kicking and jumping at once.  
  
A blast of cold water filled Ranma's eyes and nose. She choked, trying to focus her gaze on the source. Akane stood nearby, a garden hose in hand. Just as that image was processed in her mind, a wet kitten latched painfully to Ranma's neck. She screamed, both in terror and pain. Shampoo's claws scraped against her neck as Ranma struggled to get away from the persistent animal. The cat wouldn't budge, and a new fear enveloped her.  
  
She was almost as terrified of the Cat's Fist as she was of the cats. The loss of memory and control haunted her for days after an episode. Her panic was building, and Ranma felt her whole body stiffen with fear. Now that she couldn't run, it was just a matter of time. The cat smelled like fur and exotic perfume--the scent made Ranma sick to her stomach. She felt her mind leaving and clutched to her last strand of consciousness. Her scrapes and wounds hurt a lot--maybe if she concentrated on the pain--  
  
"Erowl!" She hisses and smacks at the kitten on her face, knocking it away with a powerful swipe. Falling to all fours, the cat looks about for someone to fight. She is angry, though she can't remember why.  
  
"Cat Fu!" The old crone speaks, drawing the cat's attention. She feels her neck bristle and fur stand on end. She doesn't like the old woman. Jumping with her powerful hind legs, the cat launches herself at the crone.   
  
She hits her mark with a heavy impact, knocking the lady from her feet. The cat tries to scratch her soot-smudged and wrinkled face, but cannot seem to reach--it is as though an invisible barrier is between them. Then the cat sees the movement--the woman's fists are moving rapidly, blocking her body from attack. The cat reaches in as quickly as she can and pushes her paw to the old lady's face, scratching it severely. For whatever reason, she wants to hurt this lady--hurt her a lot.  
  
The crone manages to push the cat away with a scream of rage. Not to be so easily stopped, the cat lunges close again, only to be blocked by the woman's gnarled cane. As if mere wood can stop her! She tears through the staff as if it were nothing more than dandelion fluff, getting to the crone once more.  
  
To the cat's amazement, the old woman runs away. She picks up a hose and turns back to the angry feline, who doesn't realize what's going to happen until it does.  
  
Water! It's everywhere, coming in a violent burst from the hose. The cat hates water. She searches for a place to run, but the water follows wherever she goes. Panic rises with discomfort, and she scans the crowd of onlookers for a familiar face. She spies the girl right away.   
  
The girl is kneeling on the ground, yelling something the cat can't quite hear or understand for the roar of the water. She runs closer, hoping the water will go away if the girl is near. "Kitty-kitty! Come here, kitty!" The cat suddenly understands. She scurries into the girl's lap, where it's soft and warm and the water stops. The girl pets her, cooing soothing sounds into her ears.  
  
The old lady throws down the hose. "Do you think your little girlfriend will protect you? Three thousand years of Amazon history won't be bested by a girl and a cat!" Her hair rises to its ends, but the cat is unconcerned. Yelling doesn't make a lot of sense to her, so she ignores it. "Prepare for an Amazon final attack, perfected over centuries and virtually unbeatable!" She yells something in Chinese and a dark cloud swirls above her head.  
  
"Great-grandmother, no!" The boy in glasses lunges as if to stop the woman, but he is knocked down by a blast of air. The cat takes note. This seems to be a powerful person.   
  
Something twitches in the back of the cat's mind. The girl. She is in danger. It has something to do with the dark cloud. The crone begins to laugh--a sinister sound that raises the scruff on the cat's neck.  
  
Suddenly the cat reacts. She leaps to her hind legs, which are surprisingly easy to balance on, blocking the girl from the crone. She doesn't care what happens to her, as long as the girl isn't hurt. The crone points her finger at the cat, who is terrified at the sparks that crackle around the tip. Whatever this old woman does, it will hurt.   
  
Suddenly the boy with the yellow headband jumps behind the crone, holding a heavy-looking staff. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" he screams. The cat notices his lovely fangs. The boy lifts the staff--it seems to glow for just an instant--and smacks it against the back of the old crone's head as if he were hitting a baseball.   
  
The old woman's scream is cut short as she falls unconscious.  
  
"Great-grandmother!" The boy in glasses dives for the woman, catching her before she hits the ground. The cat doesn't understand such loyalty.  
  
Then the girl's arms wrap around her and pull her close. The cat leans on her, burrowing in her warmth. She would do anything in the world for this girl. Maybe this is the same loyalty the boy felt. The cat closes her eyes, content.  
  
Ranma noticed warmth and a light floral scent. She was sitting on the ground, curled up against a soft, warm cushion. She opened her eyes to the darkness of someone's hair. Akane. She wrapped her arms around her and held on tight. Nothing could be too bad, as long as Akane was okay.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane pulled away and studied her face. Her eyes welled with tears. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ranma felt embarrassed, letting her cry over her. "Yeah--nothing hurts too much." She took a quick inventory of her pain and discovered that her body hurt a whole lot. Her hand was throbbing and her face felt like it'd been through a blender. "What happened?" She remembered everything up to when Shampoo became a cat.  
  
While Akane looked for the words to describe it, Ranma looked around. It really did look like a battlefield. Ukyo was kneeling by Ryoga, who looked like he'd been hurt pretty badly. Ranma didn't see any wounds, but the boy was crying like he was near death. Mousse and Happosai were both huddled in the middle of the street around Cologne's still form. It figured that the Freak would show up again after it was all over. The panda was still unconscious and the crowd milled about uncertainly. It seemed that she had somehow won the fight. Ranma rubbed her head. She wished she could remember the end.  
  
"Ryoga did it." Akane's voice was solemn. Ranma spun around to look at her, puzzled.  
  
"He used his stick," she said, curling her fingers in her skirt. "He killed Cologne to save you." She quickly told her all she'd missed.  
  
Ranma looked back to her friends, seeing Ryoga with fresh eyes. He was crying. He'd never killed before. It all made sense. Ryoga had killed to save her life. "I've gotta go see him," Ranma tried to jump to her feet, but stumbled right back into Akane's lap. Her head was spinning wildly.  
  
Just then, Kasumi emerged from the Cat Cafe. Her arms were full of supplies. She had three steaming kettles and the first-aid kit, along with an ice pack. The tiny pink kitten purred on her shoulder, rubbing her face against Kasumi's cheek. "Ranma!" she said, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you've come back to us!" She dumped the contents of one kettle over her.  
  
The change had never felt so good. As always, Kasumi made the water hot without being too hot, and it was soothing on his scratches and damp, chilled skin. "Thanks, Kasumi," he said gruffly.  
  
She dropped the medic kit on Akane's lap. "Fix him up while I tend to the others?" she asked sweetly. Akane nodded and Kasumi went on her way.   
  
She was quite a wonder, really. Ranma watched Kasumi work as Akane bandaged him. She changed Shampoo and Genma back to their human forms and used a special pressure point to reverse Cologne's hold on them. "I read about this is in Dr. Tofu's Human Pressure Points book last year." She then went to check on Cologne. Ranma didn't know why she bothered with the ice--if Ryoga used his staff, the crone had a whole lot more than a bump on the head.  
  
"Come on Ranma." Akane helped him to his feet. "You need to talk to Ryoga." Ranma was surprised. Last he'd heard, Akane still hated Ryoga. Together they walked across the street where Konatsu greeted them with a shy smile. Ryoga and Ukyo were still on the ground.  
  
"I shouldn't be allowed to live!" The boy was more upset than Ranma had expected. "That damn staff is deadly and I don't have the control to use it right." He buried his face in Ukyo's hair. "Ukyo, I //killed// her!"  
  
Ranma was at a loss for words, even in his mind. Ryoga had been his friend for years. All those times he'd helped him find his way home or when they'd shared a laugh or fought common enemies--those were important enough to erase the fighting and the hard feelings. At least for Ranma they were.  
  
He knelt beside them, meeting Ukyo's solemn eyes silently. "Ryoga, I--" He broke off when Ryoga looked at him. He took a deep breath. "You saved my life. Probably Akane's too." Unable to control his emotions, he flung his arms around his old rival. "I'll always consider you my brother." His voice was broken with feeling. Tears filled his eyes as he waited for Ryoga's reply.  
  
The lost-boy's sobs got louder as he returned Ranma's hug. "Sounds good to me," he whispered. "Brother." Hugging until they'd both erased their tears, Ranma realized that he'd never really had a male friend. It was going to be a good thing.  
  
A murmur though the remaining crowd made them finally look up. Kasumi knelt by Cologne, beaming as the crone slowly sat up, the ice pack pressed to the back of her skull. Shampoo and Mousse embraced joyfully and Happosai did a little jig, giggling merrily.   
  
"Looks like your rage just didn't cut it, sugar," Ukyo teased. Ranma could hear the relief in her voice. He felt the same way, and was glad that his friend hadn't mastered the use of his newest weapon. Ryoga's tears began again.  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki," Cologne said at last, pointing. "You have bested me in combat. This is not something an Amazon takes lightly." She approached slowly, helped by Kasumi. Ranma could hear Ryoga's teeth chattering in fear.   
  
When the old woman stood before them, she looked up at Ryoga with narrowed eyes. "Amazon law says that I must now marry you." She stumbled into his arms, smiling like a girl. "I am yours, husband."  
  
Ryoga was unconscious even before she touched him. He rocked on his feet and fell into Ukyo's arms. She looked at the Amazon sternly. "You're lying, aren't you?"  
  
Cologne smiled. "You'd make a good Amazon, Ukyo Kuonji. You're right, that's just for the young women."   
  
She hopped from Ryoga's chest and looked up at Ranma. "I consider you a worthy opponent, and am sorry you will not be marrying my Shampoo." She glanced over to where the girl stood with her arm around Mousse. "But she has chosen to believe in the boy and seems happy. You obviously have skill at more than merely martial arts." She motioned to all the people still hanging around. "Not a single soul here wanted to see you lose. You've won loyalty as well as honor. In that, you have bested me." She shocked him by bowing deeply. "You will make a great master one day, Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Th-thank you." Ranma was stunned. "You've been no easy opponent."  
  
The crone smiled. "Then I will leave you in peace, as we discussed. My great-granddaughter wants me to come back to China with her. I will." Without another word, she walked away.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, her eyes wide. Apparently she was just as amazed. She was about to speak when Shampoo appeared before them.   
  
"Shampoo do that?" She pointed at the four deep scratches that tore into Ranma's neck. Akane nodded and the Amazon girl colored deeply. "I sorry. No mean hurt Ranma." She turned to Akane and smiled. "Perv--Akane and Shampoo part as friends, yes?" She looked uncertain and almost shy.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, who seemed to be struggling with her answer. They'd been through a lot--Shampoo had done everything from trying to turn her into a duck to threatening to kill her on numerous occasions. She'd even attempted it at the wedding, throwing food bombs and fighting viciously. Akane looked to Mousse, who watched his wife with happy, though unfocused, eyes. Suddenly she smiled tentatively. "Sure. We can try that," she said softly.  
  
The Amazon beamed. "Thank you," she whispered happily.  
  
"Shampoo! Son-in-law!" Shampoo and Ranma both looked at Cologne, who stood in the doorway of the Cafe. "We have a whole lot of people to feed." She looked at Ranma and smiled at his puzzled expression. "Not you, Saotome--I'm calling my son-in-law."   
  
Mousse scurried to her side, never happier to do her bidding.  
  
Ranma pulled Akane close to against him. It looked like things were finally falling into place. She smiled up at him and he knew that he'd really won. His heart thudded painfully.  
  
"Com'on kiddo!" Ukyo smacked Ryoga's face lightly. "Wake up already, you're gettin' heavy!"   
Ryoga's eyes opened slowly. "Akari. Save me. From the Amazon woman," he mumbled lowly.  
  
"You don't gotta marry her, dummy!" Ukyo's smile was relieved. "You done good today, Ryoga-sugar." To everyone's surprise, she punctuated her praise with a brief kiss--right on his mouth.  
  
It was clear that Ryoga was startled. He twitched violently and put his hands on her shoulders as if to push her away. He didn't push. Ranma averted his eyes, embarrassed to be witnessing his friend's first kiss.  
  
When Ukyo let him up, a trickle of blood ran from Ryoga's nose. "Ukyo!" His voice was full of wide-awake amazement. "What about Konatsu? And Akari?"  
  
Ranma glanced around for Konatsu and spied the pretty ninja hiding behind a nearby tree. Talk about your awkward moments.   
Ukyo smiled. "I never said you had to marry me neither." She smirked playfully. "Let's just say we'll keep our options open."  
  
Ranma took Akane's hand. "Com'on," he whispered. "Let's go home." She squeezed his fingers in response and they headed back to the Tendos' in silence. He didn't know what to say to her, or if anything needed said.  
  
After a time, she looked up at him. "Ranma," she was very hesitant and he wondered why--they'd been through too much that day to be shy. "That music box you gave me, it has the Saotome crest on it. Is it--" Everyone knew that something like that could be used as an engagement gift. Ranma felt his face burn. "Is it an heirloom? Maybe I shouldn't have it."  
  
He was relieved. He knew they had to discuss it soon, but he wasn't ready to start that day. "It's yours, Akane. Don't worry about a thing." He kissed the top of her head and smiled.  
  
  
Part Two: "Let My Love be Forever"  
A couple days later, Ranma felt less like she'd been trampled by elephants. Her face was healing quickly, and although her shoulder was taking longer, Kasumi said it had no signs of infection. Now she sat with Akane, their feet dangling in the koi pond. A kettle sat on a gas burner nearby, ready and waiting just in case Nodoka happened by--which happened more and more frequently lately. Of course, Ranma's mother knew about the curse, but she never liked to see her son's female form.  
  
Ranma was wondering when things would stop being weird with Akane. Every time she saw her, her heart did a double beat and she couldn't breathe just right. Now they sat quietly, and Ranma didn't know if she was supposed to be talking. Akane had said that she didn't want to over-discuss their new relationship, but Ranma could think of nothing else. It was on her mind constantly.  
  
She shifted slightly, putting too much pressure on her bad hand in the process. Ranma flinched. Kasumi never had much of anything to say about her hand as she dressed it each day. It was almost as if she were avoiding bad news. But Ranma didn't need to hear it said out loud. She knew what it looked like and what it felt like. She was getting more and more certain that it was never going to heal right. It really scared her.  
  
She looked at Akane, who had a distant, thoughtful look on her face. Ranma was tempted to confide her fears, but hesitated, unsure of Akane's reaction. She didn't want her to know she was weak or think she was helpless. Truthfully, she was afraid that Akane would find any weakness unmanly or unacceptable. As it was, she never let Akane see her hand. It was grotesque and would reveal the truth in an instant.  
  
"You invited Ryoga for dinner." It was a statement, not a question, and it took Ranma completely off guard. She looked at Akane dumbly until she spoke again. "It's no big deal, I'll just go study at the library or something."  
  
"Why don't you stay home?" Ranma suggested. She knew that Akane was in a temper about Ryoga, but it was time they talked. That was half the reason she'd invited him. That, and the fact that since Konatsu was better, he wasn't eating as well as he could.  
  
"You know I can't." Akane's eyes focused somewhere beyond Ranma's shoulder. "He completely violated our friendship and used my love for P-chan. He watched me dress and slept in my bed. He even listened as I told my most personal secrets." Her voice was quiet and listless; it made Ranma nervous to see her so upset. "The worst part is that he would've continued if I hadn't found out."  
  
Ranma had to tell her the truth. "That afternoon, 'cause I won the fight, he swore to me he'd never come to you as P-chan again. I forced him to 'cause you were crying." Ranma looked at her hands. It was time to face up to the truth.  
  
Akane gasped, her eyes falling to Ranma's bandages. "You mean you fought with him. . . over //me?//"  
  
"He loves you."  
  
She sighed. "I know. I've always known. It makes it worse." Her hands clenched into fists. "I feel exposed, and I don't know if I should scream or cry." Akane's voice broke. "I'll never forgive him."  
  
The tremor in her voice really got to Ranma. She cared about Ryoga and owed everything to him, but she realized that Akane would always come first. "Do you want me to fight him?" she offered seriously.  
  
Akane shook her head. "No. I couldn't let you. He rescued you, Ranma. He saved your life when he was angry enough to want you dead."   
  
Ranma tried again. "You could challenge him yourself." She had faith in Akane's abilities, especially in emotional circumstances. She also knew that she felt better when she hit things--hitting Ryoga would be just the medicine she needed.  
  
She shrugged and let her head drop. "I owe him a lot for that. For you. I'm as indebted to him as you are."  
  
Ranma finally voiced something that had been on her mind since the fight with Cologne. "She had me beaten, you know."  
  
Akane didn't answer, which verified the truth to Ranma.  
  
"I don't think I should inherit your father's dojo," she continued. "You're a great martial artist and you deserve it. Your father's wrong to jilt you and your sisters."  
  
Akane looked up at her with a spark in her eyes. "No, Ranma, you're worthy of it! He //is// giving it to me--through you." She smiled encouragingly and took her hand.  
  
"You shouldn't have to marry me," Ranma mumbled. Akane deserved a whole man--not a cursed cripple who turned into a girl. "It ain't right." She was about to protest when Ranma cut her off. "You've been sayin' it yourself from the start."  
  
Akane looked strange. Ranma couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she was almost certain she was agreeing. Akane Tendo was no dummy. Why would she stick around for her when she could have some normal guy who'd make her happy?  
  
"I mean, look at how they've schemed and tricked us. If it weren't for me, you'd be free to date whoever you wanted. All the guys at school gave up because you were engaged to me--it wasn't like you had a choice." Ranma hoped Akane would see the wisdom in her words and do the right thing. It'd take forever to get over her, but Ranma knew it'd be worth it as long as she knew Akane was happy. "I just figure things would be easier and you'd be happier if you were in love with someone else. If I wasn't around."  
  
Akane looked away. "So you're saying that you would be happier if I hadn't been //forced// on you?" Her tone was stiff and formal.  
  
Ranma was startled. Where was she getting this? "No!" She grabbed Akane by the shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Akane, what I said the other night--" She broke off, embarrassed. "It's all true. At Jusendo, when I thought you were dead . . . All I'm sayin' is that it's wrong of them to force us to get married!" Ranma wasn't sure she wanted to get married at all; she certainly didn't want Akane in it against her will.   
  
"You're right," Akane conceded, her voice strange and devoid of emotion. "No one should be forced to do something they don't want to." She trailed her fingers in the water of the pond, tracing patterns in the ripples. "Maybe we //should// call it off."  
  
Ranma's heart constricted. She reminded herself that this was what she wanted. She knew she was crippled and cursed and less than half a man; it wasn't right that their parents had left them no say in the matter.   
  
"So it's settled, then?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane nodded, and an awkward silence fell over them. Ranma watched Akane's fingers skim over the surface of the pond, creating tiny eddies and whirlpools. She wondered what she was thinking of.  
  
It popped into her head like a flash of light. What if they were breaking up? Ranma didn't want that--she hadn't meant that! She thought about that night in Akane's room, the kissing and talking and the tears. She remembered the agony at Jusendo when she'd thought she'd lost her. That was all a part of her now. Akane was a part of her--had been since the first.   
  
//I'm Akane. You want to be friends?//   
  
Ranma studied her, her mind reeling. She was lovely. Beautiful. Her black hair ruffled in the breeze and pale pink cherry blossoms swirled around her. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheek as she looked down into the water, and Ranma had to clench her hands into fists to keep from touching her. As she watched, a teardrop gathered on Akane's lashes and spilled onto her skin, rolling down her face. The trail of moisture sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
Ranma felt like she'd been punched. How could she live without Akane by her side? Why would she want to?  
  
Without warning, Akane stood, turning toward the house. "I'll tell Dad," she said quietly. "You can explain to Mr. Saotome if you want, but you're off the hook with my family." She walked slowly away.  
  
No! Ranma jumped up. She couldn't allow things to go this way. She hadn't meant to break up with Akane! "Wait!" She grabbed her wrist.  
  
Akane paused, but didn't turn.   
  
Ranma took a deep breath. "If you won't marry me for your father, will you do it for me?" she asked in a rush.  
  
Akane looked at her slowly, her face unreadable. For an instant, Ranma thought she saw happiness reflected in her eyes, but she couldn't be sure. Her heart deflated as Akane pulled from her grasp and turned away.  
  
Ranma's legs went weak. How was this happening? Ranma and Akane--that was how it was supposed to end. "Please Akane!" she cried out in a panic. "I love you and I can't live without you!" Tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't feel too proud to shed them.  
  
Akane spun on her heel, a huge grin on her face. Before Ranma knew what was going on, the contents of the teakettle were dumped over her head. Akane crossed her arms, dropping the empty kettle. "Dummy," she smiled. "Ask me again. Ask me now."  
  
So she'd wanted him to be a guy? Ranma wanted to laugh. He also wanted to strangle the girl who stood before him. But mostly he wanted to marry her. "Akane, will you marry me? Not because you have to, but because you want to?" Even though her attitude had already said yes, Ranma held his breath--he felt like his lungs forgot how to breathe.  
She didn't disappoint. "Yes!" She flung her arms around him, kissing wildly. Ranma struggled to keep his balance as he returned her kisses; her lunge had knocked him onto the slippery rocks that edged the pond. Suddenly his foot landed on a particularly wet spot and they toppled over into the water.  
  
Akane was laughing, water streaming down her face and from her hair. She had landed on top of Ranma and they were half sitting, half laying in the shallow water. She smiled down joyfully, oblivious to the fact that her clothes clung to her body like second skin.  
  
Ranma was glad to see her so happy. She'd been afraid that a reminder of her curse might break the mood. She was shocked when Akane leaned down to kiss her again.   
  
"Akane, I'm a girl," Ranma reminded her before their lips met. She really wanted to kiss her, but she didn't want to be pushed away violently like before.  
  
Akane dropped a damp kiss on her mouth anyway and smirked. "I don't care!" she declared. "You're still Ranma!" Her eyes were big and sparkled with glee.   
  
Ranma couldn't help herself. With a grin, she pulled Akane closer. "Well, in that case. . ." she growled before capturing her lips again in a deep kiss.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Sweet-O!"  
  
"It appears my son is manlier as a girl than most //men// are!"  
  
Ranma opened one eye as her father growlfed his reply to her mother's observation. The whole family--including Happosai and Kuno--stood in the doorway, gaping at the couple in the koi pond. Ranma blushed deeply and nudged Akane, who looked up with a gasp.   
  
"I see we were right to choose Akane," Nabiki commented dryly. "She always said she hated boys." She looked up at her father, who appeared to be near tears.  
  
Kuno nodded his agreement. "She is clearly beneath the spell of the love that dares not speak its name."  
  
Akane started to giggle, which prompted Ranma to do the same. She was in too good a mood to get upset by this unwelcome intrusion. Putting an arm around Akane, she helped her up out of the pond, water streaming from them both. This was going to take some serious explaining, she figured with a smile.  
  
  
Part Three: "Faster Kasumi! Kill! Kill!"  
Ranma knelt on the rocks, Akane lifeless and heavy in his arms. The red of his shirt she wore was reflected in the eerie light, making her skin pink and vibrant, as if she were merely sleeping. "Wake up, Akane," he said urgently. "Don't leave me!" He felt tears well in his eyes. Why wasn't she moving?  
  
He leaned his head against her chest, hoping to make out the sound of her breathing, or some sort of heartbeat. Nothing. The silence surrounded him, making it hard to think. All he felt was a part of himself dying. "Akane!" he screamed, giving her body a gentle shake. Why didn't he hear him? Why wouldn't she listen?  
  
The tears in his eyes spilled onto his cheeks in warm streams. A sob broke in his throat and he put his head down over her, clutching her body close to him. "Akane, I love you," he whispered. "I'll never let go of you." He looked at her face, then recoiled in horror. Where his tears had fallen, every drop burned into her skin like acid. It left red welts on her perfect skin.   
  
Hurriedly wiping his eyes, he shook her more violently, trying once more to wake her. "I'm sorry Akane. I'll never hurt you again if you'll just come back to me! //Come back to me!!// She remained motionless.  
  
Suddenly the rocks were gone, and he knelt in the tall grass near Jusenkyo. It was raining, but he didn't change. Akane lay a few yards away, in the mud on the edge of the rapidly rising flood. Jumping to his feet, Ranma ran to her. He stumbled, barely keeping his balance in the tall weeds.   
  
When he finally reached her, the many-cursed water of Jusenkyo was just inches from her feet. She was still unconscious, though this time Ranma thought he saw the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. "Akane!" He slid to the ground beside her, gathering her up in his arms. He couldn't hear her breathing because of the roar of the water and thunder.  
Bracing himself, he pulled on her body, attempting to move her away from the dangerously flooded spring. It was as if he had no strength--he couldn't move her an inch. Water lapped at the soles of her shoes, frighteningly close to touching her skin.  
  
He didn't give up. He pulled and tugged until he collapsed, exhausted, next to her. Still he couldn't move her. It was as if she'd been cemented into the landscape like a statue. He'd never felt so helpless in all his life.  
  
While he caught his breath, he looked at her. She was perfect--the welts from before had vanished and her face was as smooth and white as porcelain. Her lips were parted, and for a moment Ranma thought she'd whispered his name.  
  
"Akane?" he asked hopefully, cradling her in his lap. "Akane, I'm here."   
  
Her features began to distort slowly, changing in shape and color. In panic, Ranma looked at her feet. The water from the spring was covering them. "No!"   
  
The changes came rapidly then, twisting Akane into something that wasn't an animal but wasn't human anymore, either. Her eyes popped open--bright red and blazing. "Ranma, help me!" she cried weakly, clutching at his arms as scales grew over her fingers. Thunder rumbled nearby, blocking the sound as she tried to speak again.   
  
Ranma held on to her tightly, holding her head against his shoulder as the winds of the storm picked up violently. Rain beat against his face, cutting his skin like tiny razors. "I won't let you go, Akane!" he yelled over the stormy gusts. "I'll never let them take you from me!" He protected Akane's hideous form from the weather, trying to control the fear in his heart. "I love you!"  
  
His shout echoed through the still and sterile hospital room. Nabiki and Kasumi looked up in startled irritation as they leaned over Akane's bed. Ranma ran to her, nudging the girls out of his way. "Akane?" he asked, trying to wake her. She was beautiful again, with no signs at all of what happened at Jusenkyo. Ranma was relieved beyond belief, but wondered why she was in the hospital. Was she sick, or maybe had a relapse?  
  
He looked to the family for answers, but got none. The Tendo girls were glaring at him with open hostility, and Soun had his fists clenched at his sides angrily. Even Ranma's father seemed displeased. His arms were crossed and he wore a scowl on his face. "I don't believe you showed your face here, boy," Genma said evenly.   
  
Ranma felt the room swirl in dizzy confusion. What was going on? What was wrong with Akane?  
  
The door opened and Kodachi entered, dressed in a pure white nurse's uniform. She laughed her demented cackle and put a bundle of swaddling in Ranma's arms. "For you, Ranma darling," she cooed. Then she was gone.  
  
Ranma uneasily began to unwrap the blankets. It seemed to be a baby. He glanced over to the bed, where Akane was suddenly awake and sitting up. It was their baby! Ranma felt his heart pound with excitement.  
  
It nearly stopped when he saw the child. It was a horrible beast--a tiny replica of Akane's cursed form on the banks of Jusenkyo. Its red eyes glowed at him and it hissed lowly.  
  
"I hate you, Ranma," Akane said quietly. "I hate you and that monster that's your son."   
Ranma stared at her in silent shock.   
  
"Why didn't you let me die at Jusendo?" she demanded. "You should've let me die rather than live //tainted// with your curse!" Tears streamed down her face and her features were distorted with rage. "Get out!" she screamed, sobbing. "I don't even want to look at you! GET OUT!!"  
  
Ranma was frozen. "A-Akane--" he began, his own eyes full of tears. He didn't know what was going on and he-  
His thoughts were cut short by Akane's scream.  
  
Ranma sat up, his heartbeat wild and breath short. He was on his bed, in the still darkness of his room. His blankets were soaked with sweat and he shivered in the cool night air. It must have been a dream. It //had// to have been a dream! He was scared--more than he'd ever been before.   
  
Ranma was used to nightmares--since he was small he'd been plagued by the demons of his imagination--but this was the worst. It was still twisting inside of him, feeling so real it shattered the comfort of the room he'd slept in for the past year.  
  
"Akane," he whispered to himself, drawing a small piece of comfort from the sound. Was she okay? Was she going to stay that way? It seemed that since he'd shown up, horrible things kept happening to her. Was he stupid to hope that the worst was over?  
  
A scream shattered the stillness of the night.  
  
He was on his feet before the sound stopped. It was coming from downstairs. He headed for the steps at breakneck speed, only to find Akane already there, bokken in hand.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked shortly, relieved to see her.  
  
"Kasumi." Her face was fierce, reflecting the deep protective streak she felt for her sisters. "I think she's right by the door."  
  
Ranma peered down the dark stairs, for the first time wishing for Ryoga's presence. There was a quite scuffling noise in the darkness--//someone// was down there. "Want me to go first?" he whispered.   
  
Akane shook her head and they descended the steps together. Ranma's eyes gradually became adjusted to the darkness. The front door was open, allowing starlight into the house. It was by this light that Ranma was able to make out the figures of two people fighting in the doorway. He noticed that one was wearing a dress and ponytail. Kasumi! Ranma took the next three steps in a rush.  
  
"She's //winning,//" Akane noticed, putting a restraining hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Kasumi is actually beating him!"   
  
Watching more carefully, Ranma quickly saw that Akane was right. Her moves were rough--clearly from lack of practice--but complicated. She twisted and kicked in the same style that characterized Akane's fighting.  
  
"She must have remembered her training from before her mother died." Soun spoke, making Ranma and Akane turn in surprise. Genma and Nadoka stood on the step above him, watching Kasumi with shocked faces. Nadoka met her son's gaze and blushed, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked incredulously, for the moment forgetting all about Kasumi.  
  
To Ranma's amazement, Soun slid his arm around Nodoka's waist. "It's time you knew, boy--" He was cut off by the impact of Genma's fist on the top of his head. "Just kidding, Saotome. Kidding."  
  
Ranma wondered if he wasn't still dreaming. His parents were sleeping under the same roof--probably in the same bed--and Kasumi was punching some intruder's head. Nothing would surprise him now.  
  
"Kasumi! Kasumi please, it's me!" The burglar spoke.  
  
The eldest Tendo daughter gasped and stopped her blows, in the same instant flinging her arms around her opponent. Ranma was wrong--he definitely hadn't been expecting //that.// The burglar pulled her close and they shared an embrace while Soun--leaking steam from his ears--fumbled for a light switch.  
  
With a growl he flicked the lights on. Kasumi and the intruder jumped apart, Akane gasped in surprise, and Soun growled a little less-threateningly. Ranma was speechless, as was his father, apparently.  
  
Akane found her tongue first. "Uh, hello Dr. Tofu!" she yipped in greeting. Ranma cast her a suspicious glance. She didn't have to sound so happy to see him.  
  
The doctor looked tired and just a little crazy with Kasumi's hand on his arm. He bowed to the umbrella rack. "Mr. Tendo, I apologize for the late-night intrusion." He pulled his skeleton from his back and smiled at it delightedly. "Betty and I have good news for the Saotome family." He looked up at Nadoka. "My, Nabiki, you are looking so grown up these days."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. If they didn't get Kasumi out of the room, they'd never figure out why he was there. It was really weird, since he'd been gone for months, that he'd show up, unannounced, in the middle of the night.   
  
Akane was apparently thinking along the same lines as she smiled at her sister. "Kasumi, why don't you make some tea? I'll get everyone situated in the living room," she suggested.  
  
Nadoka offered to help and the two disappeared into the kitchen. Ranma helped Akane usher Tofu into the next room, trying not to snicker as the doctor apologized to a chair he bumped into. Once everyone was seated and Betty was curled happily on the couch, a gradual change came over Tofu. His glasses lost their metallic sheen and his smile became more normal.   
  
"I have many fascinating things to tell about my trip, but before I get into my story and explanations, there is something I must say." He cleared his throat and pulled a little pouch from his pocket. "Kasumi?" he called into the kitchen. "Kasumi would you listen to me--but don't come into the room."  
  
Everyone looked at each other wonderingly. "I've recently noticed that I suffer from a peculiar lack of focus when Miss Tendo is in the room," he explained sheepishly.  
  
Ranma coughed loudly, choking on his laughter. Lack of focus? Yeah, you could call it that. Akane punched his arm solidly, a warning, Ranma guessed.  
  
"I'm listening, Doctor," Kasumi cheerfully called from the kitchen.   
  
Tofu cleared his throat. "I have had a successful practice for a number of years and I've had a lot to offer a wife, if I so desired one. Until recently, I have not." Ranma remembered the fiasco when Tofu's mother had come to see him married off. He shuddered at the memory of the old woman squeezing his hips.  
  
"What I mean to say," the doctor continued. "Is that I've been waiting for a particular young lady to grow up and decide for herself what she wants from her life. The time appears to be upon us." He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Kasumi, with your father's permission, of course, will you marry me?"  
  
Akane giggled in excitement for her sister, and all eyes turned to the wall that separated Kasumi.  
  
"Father?" was her reply. Her voice sounded strange to Ranma.  
  
Soun stood. "I've always tried to consider my girls' feelings in this sort of thing," he began. Ranma and Akane looked at each other dryly. "And I try to look out for their best interests." He sniffed back tears. "I think you'll make a fine husband for her, Doctor. Just--take care of my little girl." His tears broke into full-fledged sobbing. Akane put her arm around him in comfort.  
  
Dr. Tofu looked pleased, but nervous. "Ka-Kasumi?" he asked.  
  
She burst into the room, skirts and hair flying. "Oh yes, Dr. Tofu!" She stumbled into his arms and loose papers flew everywhere. Tofu pulled a ring from his little pouch, sliding it onto Kasumi's finger. The couple embraced as Ranma curiously watched sheets of paper drift slowly to the floor.  
  
"What's all this?" he asked, picking up a couple pages that fell near his feet.   
  
Kasumi blushed, pulling away from her new intended. "Oh, those are letters," she explained brightly. She looked up at Tofu and smiled. "I've written to you every day you were gone. I just didn't know where to send them."  
  
Tofu smiled delightedly. It seemed that having his feelings out in the open did much to keep him normal. "I've been keeping a journal for you, Kasumi-dear." He pulled a small leather-bound book from his pocket. "I recorded my thoughts throughout my journey--for you."  
  
Ranma thought romantic stuff was all well and good, but he was as anxious as anyone to find out where the chiropractor had been. "So where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"Kasumi, would you please get me a tall glass of cold water?" Tofu asked politely. The girl scurried from the room and everyone got comfortable to hear the doctor's story.  
  
Kasumi returned an instant later with Tofu's water. He took the glass and promptly dumped it over Ranma's head. "Good, you're still cursed," he commented lightly.  
  
"What'chya pickin' on me for?" Ranma protested angrily, squeezing the water from her pigtail. She'd been a girl entirely too often lately.   
  
Nadoka entered with the tea. When she saw her son, she left the room, returning with a kettle. "This may be a little hot," she cautioned as she tipped it over her.  
  
"Yeow!" Ranma screamed. "A //little// hot? It was boiling!" Back to normal, however, he settled down quickly to listen to Tofu. If it had something to do with his curse, then Ranma wanted to hear it.  
  
"Let me begin on the day Shampoo mailed herself to me. Once I happened to see her change into her cat form, she explained that she too was cursed at Jusenkyo. Ranma and his father's cases had already intrigued me, so when Shampoo begged me to find the cure, I decided I would. I had already exhausted the Japanese library system, trying to find a book with the answer, so I went to China in the hopes that I'd discover something there."  
  
Ranma remembered the family's surprise at finding the good doctor had closed his clinic. "So why didn't you say goodbye?" he asked.  
  
Tofu reddened. "Truthfully, I wasn't sure I'd find much, so I didn't want to get your hopes up. I spent the first couple months doing research. I found plenty of old documents and books written on the mystery of Jusenkyo, but nothing with mention of a cure." He took a sip of tea. "I discovered that water from the nannichuan won't help you."  
  
Everyone gasped. This whole year, almost every hope had been in the anticipation of acquiring water from the spring of drowned boy. "So there's no cure?" Akane asked frantically.  
  
Tofu laughed. "No. Yes. Don't get ahead of me! It seems that yes, nannichuan will turn you into a man, but not yourself. Ranma, you become very short in your girl form, even for a girl, though you are not short as a boy. That's because the girl who drowned in the spring was very short. She also had red hair."  
  
"So Ranma and Genma would take on the characteristics of the boy who drowned?" Soun pieced it together.  
  
"Right. You see, there's no real cure for Jusenkyo's curse. But I started thinking that maybe the curse itself could be used as a cure."  
  
Ranma was confused. Nannichuan wouldn't help? Was he going to be cursed forever?  
  
"So in other words," Kasumi began, scanning through the journal Tofu had given her. "The only way anyone could end up looking like Ranma and Mr. Saotome is if //they// drowned at Jusenkyo!"  
  
"Exactly!" Tofu beamed at his bride-to-be. "So you see, the solution is simple!"  
  
"Simple, you say?" Genma interjected suspiciously.  
  
Ranma's mind was working rapidly. Akane had drowned at Jusendo--Kiima had taken her form. But Akane was right there next to him. Maybe this would work after all. But how? He was still pondering the mystery of how it happened in the first place.  
  
Tofu continued. "I decided to try un-cursed spring water. I couldn't tell if there was a spring at Jusenkyo without a curse, so I followed the flow patterns back to its source--a place called Jusendo."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, startled. Tofu had been to Jusendo?  
  
"For lack of a better plan, I dug my own spring, intending to gather some water to bring back to you. Before I could collect any, however, I was captured by some strange bird-people. It's a long story, but I was imprisoned for a number of weeks. It seems they were having some kind of trouble with humans."  
  
Akane tried to hide a giggle, but failed miserably.  
  
"Well," continued the doctor. "When they finally released me, I hurried back to my spring, but it seemed that a young girl had drowned in it, cursing the waters with her form. I dug another nearby and collected all I needed." He broke off his story and suddenly stepped from the room, excusing himself politely.  
  
"Dr. Tofu was at //Jusendo?//" Akane and Ranma gasped simultaneously. It was amazing--he could've been in a cell near Akane's in Saffron's dungeon. Clearly his spring had become the spring of drowned Akane. Tofu was lucky he'd gotten out alive.   
  
They had hardly finished gaping when the doctor returned. This time, rather than toting Betty on his back, he carried a huge barrel, presumably full of spring water from Jusendo.  
  
"You carried that all the way from China?" Ranma asked, amazed. You'd think that, as a chiropractor, he'd know the dangers of carrying so much weight.  
  
Tofu looked at him strangely. "I had it airlifted out of the mountains," he answered, looking at him as if he were crazy. "To the airport in Beijing, and then to Tokyo by plane." He shook his head. "From there I took a taxi."  
  
Ranma felt dumb. He guessed it wasn't right to assume that everyone did things the way they were done in his family.  
  
Just then the front door opened and shut. "Shh--the light's on. That means Kasumi's still up," a voice whispered urgently. It was clearly Nabiki. Everyone looked at one another. No one had noticed her absence. "She's probably in the kitchen, though." There was a scuffle as she and her guest took of their shoes.  
  
No one said a word, but Ranma knew he was about to witness something incredible. In the year that he'd lived there, he'd never seen any of the Tendo girls do anything worthy of punishment. Sneaking someone inside in the middle of the night seemed like a good way to get into trouble. Big trouble.  
  
The steps creaked distinctively as Nabiki and her guest headed upstairs. The whole family crept to the doorway, eager to see who she had with her.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo!" Ranma had never heard Soun bellow so loudly.   
  
Nabiki spun around, nearly falling down the stairs in her shock. She clutched onto her companion for support. "Daddy!" she cried in alarm.  
  
Ranma burst out laughing at the picture it made. Kuno stood tall, having drawn his bokken at the first noise. Nabiki cowered behind him--looking frightened for the first time in Ranma's memory. Together they made a ridiculous pair--as if Kuno could shelter her from her father's anger.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Mr. Tendo's voice was icily calm, but his head was growing dangerously large. Ranma saw fear flicker through Kuno's eyes, with good reason, too; it wasn't every day he was caught in such a compromising position.  
  
"Mr. Tendo," Kuno began, his voice shaking. "Good sir, I want to assure you that I intend to marry your daughter." He lowered his bokken, realizing it was still threatening. "Whenever you like, we can voice our nuptials as early as tomorrow. Morning, if you like."  
  
Tendo didn't have even a moment to think about it before Nabiki burst in. "Marriage! I am //not// going to be pawned off like a sack of rice!" She stamped her foot indignantly, glaring at the young man. Ranma noticed though, that for all her outrage, never let go of Kuno's arm.  
  
Soun sighed. It was late and he looked tired. "Tatewaki--go home. Nabiki--to your room. We'll discuss this at length in the morning." He sounded beaten. No one moved for a moment. "//Now!//" he roared.  
  
Kuno was scooping up his shoes and out the door in a moment. In the same time, Nabiki made it almost all the way up the steps. "Hello Dr. Tofu!" she called as she disappeared down the dark hallway.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, embarrassed. It'd been quite a night. "How about I finish explaining in the morning?" Tofu asked weakly, obviously shocked by what he'd seen. Soun nodded his approval, already heading for the stairs. Nadoka and Genma followed close behind.  
  
"Hey wait," Ranma protested. "You can't do that! What about the cure?" He'd been so close to finally learning something that he was sure he wouldn't sleep until he did.  
  
The doctor tousled his hair. "Sleep Ranma," he suggested. "You have a big day tomorrow. It'll be your last day as a girl." With a smile, he followed Kasumi into the kitchen.  
  
This left Ranma and Akane alone by the stairs. His mind was spinning. Was it really almost over? He tried not to get too excited--he'd gotten his hopes up too often in the past. The idea of being normal again was too tempting to ignore. "I can't believe he left us hanging like that!" he grumbled.  
  
"Trust him, Ranma," Akane said softly. "He wouldn't get your hopes up unless he was sure." She slipped her hand in his and hoisted her bokken over one shoulder. "And let him look at your hand. I know it's been on your mind."  
  
He didn't answer as they walked up the steps and into the hallway. As they passed Nabiki's room, he thought he heard the muffled sound of sobbing, but it seemed too out of character for him to believe. Besides, he was too worked up to worry about other people's problems that night.  
  
"Goodnight Ranma," Akane whispered, stopping by her door. "Try to sleep."  
  
He kissed her distractedly and went to his own room, where he lay in the darkness for a long time. A cure? He couldn't believe it, even when it came from Tofu. Maybe if he was cured, the lingering feeling of his nightmare would leave him. He hadn't felt it downstairs, but in his own room it seemed to hang in the shadows. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine his mother's face. Akane's image filled his mind instead and he sighed, content. Maybe he would sleep a little, after all.  
  
  
Part Four: "Goodbye Girl-Type"  
When Ranma reached the breakfast table, the family was already eating. He sat down in his spot next to Akane and rubbed his eyes. Between the nightmare and the doctor's visit, he hadn't gotten much sleep. It seemed no one had. Kasumi was the only one in the room with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning, Ranma," she chirped. The new ring on her finger sparked in the sunlight as she held it up to admire it.  
  
"Son," Tendo glanced at him wearily. "Did you happen to see Nabiki on your way down?"  
  
Ranma hadn't, but didn't get a chance to say so. "Didn't you know?" Kasumi asked, wide-eyed. "She left early this morning--she said she had some errands to run."  
  
Her father didn't answer, rather, he left the table in a rush, leaving the rest of them to look at each other wonderingly. Ranma felt sort of bad for Nabiki now. She was really in for it.  
  
"Well, if this is really my last day as a girl, I'd better make the most of it," Ranma said with a smirk. He picked up a glass of water and dumped it over his head, remembering to enjoy the transformation this time. Strange, but he was gonna kinda miss it.   
  
"Going shopping?" Akane asked dryly.   
  
Ranma smiled sheepishly. "Wanna come?" she asked.  
  
A few hours later, they trudged back through the door.  
  
"So why'd you gorge yourself if you knew it was going to make you sick?" Akane demanded, removing her shoes.   
Ranma clutched her stomach and groaned. "I couldn't help myself. It ain't like I'm ever gonna get to eat like that again."  
  
"Yeah, and for less than 200 yen," Akane muttered under her breath.   
  
"Can't help it if I'm cute," Ranma retorted, sticking out her tongue.   
  
Laughing, Ranma headed upstairs to take a hot bath. Akane followed her up, heading to her bedroom to change. Dr. Tofu would be there soon.   
  
In the bathroom, Ranma thought about the past year, and how accustomed she'd gotten to her female form. Certainly not a day had gone by that she hadn't wished to be normal again. But it seemed less and less urgent lately. She remembered all the times when being a girl had come in handy. She would've never saved Akane from the orochi in the Spring of Life without her curse, and although Kuno had made himself a royal nuisance, it had been sorta fun teasing him all this time. But then, the Jusenkyo curse had caused a lot of trouble, too. If she'd never been to Jusenkyo, Akane would've never been tangled up in the whole Mt. Phoenix disaster. Ranma shuddered, remembering.   
  
She stepped into the warm tub, saying goodbye to her female form forever.   
  
"Ahhh, it feels good to be normal again." He pushed away the nagging reminder that he didn't even know Tofu's plan yet. Akane was right; Tofu wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't sure. Ranma sighed. It was weird, trusting someone because you had no other choice. He wished he could see this as just one more attempt--probably doomed to failure--but somehow he had put his faith in the chiropractor.   
  
After Ranma was dressed, he stepped into the hall and headed for his room. The sound of the door slamming downstairs grabbed his attention. He wondered if Tofu had arrived. Eagerly, he ran to the top of the stairs.   
  
"You go on to the kitchen, Ryoga." Nabiki's voice was clear. "Kasumi can give you something to eat while we wait for the doctor." Ranma watched her push the lost boy in the right direction, before coming upstairs herself.  
  
He darted into his room, not eager to face her. He hid there until she was safely in her own room. Ranma knew it wasn't right to avoid her, but he didn't want to endure the awkward moment that would come when she knew that he knew what she was planning to do the night before. That kind of stuff made him nervous.  
  
Once her door was closed, he slipped out into the hallway. He was concerned about Ryoga's presence. He'd intended to set aside some of Tofu's cure to deliver to him later, but now that Nabiki had brought him over, the plan would have to change. He hoped that Akane didn't get too upset about it.  
  
As if summoned, Ryoga turned into the hallway from the stairs. Ranma ducked into a shadow. He thought it'd be fun to watch him fumble around looking for the kitchen. Ryoga opened each door as he came to it, poking his head inside to decide if it was where he was supposed to be.   
  
"I hope I'm still at the Tendos' house," he muttered to himself as he passed close to Ranma, who almost felt sorry for him. Almost turned definite when the wanderer reached for Akane's doorknob. Ranma was about to warn him when he thought better of it. Maybe a confrontation was just what those two needed.  
  
He crept closer as Ryoga popped his head into her room.  
  
"Ryoga!" Shock and outrage filled Akane's voice. "//Get out!// " Ranma wasn't at all surprised when his friend recoiled as if he'd been hit with something.  
  
"Wait!" Ryoga nimbly dodged a projectile alarm clock and the barbell that followed. Ranma was impressed--who would've guessed he'd never been targeted before. "Listen to me!" A high-heeled shoe hit his head. "I'm sorry, Akane. Really, really sorry!"  
  
Akane paused her onslaught. "Sorry?" she laughed. "That doesn't do a bit of good. What you did is unforgivable. You lied to me!" She pushed Ryoga into the hallway and against the opposite wall. "I thought you were my friend!"  
Ryoga didn't fight back. "I know I don't deserve to be," he said timidly.   
  
"Damn right you don't!" She kneed him in the stomach. Ryoga doubled over with the pain. She used the opportunity to elbow his head. "You pervert!"   
  
Sliding down the wall, Ryoga sat on the floor and pulled his knees up. Ranma had never seen him look so beaten, and he knew that it wasn't Akane's punches that stung. She must've noticed as well, because she stopped and stared at him, out of breath and angry.  
  
"I know it's not an excuse," Ryoga began weakly. "But I only did it to stay close to you. I don't know why or how it started, but I do know that no one had ever loved me before, and when I was P-chan, you did." Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them back, seemingly unwilling to cry. "I know I can never make it up to you, and that our friendship is over, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you." He put his head on his knees. "I loved you," he whispered.   
Akane fell to her knees before him. It hurt Ranma to see her looking so confused, but he knew that this time he couldn't help her.  
  
"And you saved Ranma's life," Akane said slowly. "For that I owe you everything."  
  
Ryoga looked up at her, his eyes wide. A trickle of blood ran from his nose--apparently Akane was getting better with her aim. "Akane?" he whispered.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I forgive you. I don't know if I can." She looked at her hands, then quickly met his eyes again. "When I think of all the times I defended you--really Ranma was the one being honorable. I hurt him because I believed in you. Now there's nothing to believe." She shook her head sadly.   
  
Ryoga stood, swiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I understand," he said softly. With a last look at Akane's face, he smiled sadly and turned away, his footsteps the only sound as he went.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Akane collapsed on the floor crying quietly. Ranma went to her, crawling from his hiding space. She accepted his embrace wordlessly and he didn't ask questions as she wept. Ranma knew that this wasn't about him this time. All he could do was support her when she needed it.   
  
Akane had barely stopped crying when Ranma heard Dr. Tofu announce his presence downstairs. He lifted Akane's chin with his fingers looking into her watery eyes. "Come on and smile, Akane. My cure's here."  
  
Akane tried, a trembling smile coming to her lips. "Okay, Ranma," she whispered. "I'm better now."  
Together they went downstairs and to the dining room where everyone waited.   
  
"The water's almost hot!" Kasumi called from the kitchen. Ranma looked at the faces of everyone gathered around the table. Dr. Tofu looked nervous and excited, the complete opposite of Nabiki's fake boredom. Nadoka and Genma whispered quietly to each other. Ranma had never seen his pop look so young--he and Nadoka looked like excited newlyweds. Soun was weeping into his tea, somehow seeming both proud and tragic at once. To Ranma's surprise, Kuno stood on the porch, staring out at the courtyard in contemplation. Nabiki must've invited him over to make sure there were no doubts about the pig-tailed girl's true identity. Ranma was shocked he'd showed up, seeing as how Soun would surely want to have words with him. Ranma almost didn't notice Happosai. The master was curled up under the table, his eyes big and watery. Ranma figured he was upset about the end of the curse--the end of copping free feels.   
  
Finally he looked at Akane. Her eyes were still bright from crying, but she wore a brave, happy smile. Ranma knew that, no matter what happened today, Akane would love him. His heart thumped at the idea, and he blushed. For her sake, he hoped this cure worked.   
  
"Ranma, Akane, sit down," Tofu said, smiling. Ranma was about to do as asked when Kasumi called from the kitchen.   
  
"Ranma? Could you come here for a minute?"  
  
Ryoga was sitting on the floor eating cookies when Ranma came in. He looked pretty pathetic. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll save some of this cure for ya," Ranma tried to reassure him.   
  
"Thanks," Ryoga mumbled, shoving another cookie in his mouth. Ranma knew it meant more to him than he admitted--his depression over Akane just made him seem unexcited.   
  
"Ranma," Kasumi began seriously, "I think everyone will understand if you decide not to be cured, considering the circumstances." She blushed a deep shade of red. "I believe your marriage to Akane should be protected at all costs, and I'd hate to think we all ruined it by pressuring you into this cure."  
  
Ranma and Ryoga gaped at her. What was she thinking?   
  
"I know you and Akane have found some sort of . . . compatibility with your curse."   
  
Suddenly Ranma knew what she was talking about. "Kasumi!" he said, startled. "It ain't like that at all! I mean, Akane likes me better as a guy!" He couldn't believe that after all his explaining the other day, she still thought that he and Akane were . . .   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked incredulously. "I mean, I haven't seen Akane react so . . . strongly to a boy before."  
Ryoga was staring at them, the cookie hanging half out of his mouth, forgotten. Ranma could imagine this conversation seemed pretty alarming to him.   
  
"Yes, I am sure. She reacts even more strongly--" he broke off suddenly. blushing. Kasumi and Ryoga blushed, too, and for a moment, the kitchen was totally silent.   
  
"Oh my," Kasumi whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't I feel silly!" She tilted her head and grinned. She suddenly turned toward the stove, where large vats of water were heating. "Umm, could you help me carry these into the other room?"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga each took a washtub of water and headed into the dining room. Kasumi followed, with smaller basins. Ranma noticed Akane look away when Ryoga entered. He wondered how his friend felt about that.   
  
Tofu stood. "I suppose it's now time for me to explain how this works," he said. "I'm going to drown you."  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at the doctor as if he'd grown another head. "What good's a cure going to be if we're too dead to enjoy it?" Genma demanded.   
  
"Wait--hear him out, Pop," Ranma protested. "In China, Saffron's people drowned Akane. But she's fine now."  
  
"//They drowned my Akane?//" Soun screamed, holding his head. "RANMA!"  
  
Ranma was about to run when Akane spoke up. "Dad, look at me; I'm fine," she said, glaring at her father sternly.  
  
Soun put his head down on the table, sobbing. "Oh, don't growl at me like that!"  
  
Tofu ignored the outburst and continued, smiling. "What you said is right, Ranma. In order to activate Jusenkyo's curse, people have to be only //mostly// drowned."  
  
"Inconceivable!" Happosai exclaimed.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. He wished they would just get on with it already. "Mostly drowned? So how are we gonna do this?"  
Suddenly the wall behind him exploded. As the dust settled, Shampoo's startlingly blue hair was the first thing Ranma could make out. An embarrassed-looking Mousse cringed behind her. "Hello!" she chirped.  
  
Everyone in the room stared in amazement. Shampoo tossed her head, smiling arrogantly. "Shampoo do know Japanese, you know." She looked excitedly at Dr. Tofu. "Nabiki Tendo say you find cure. Is true?"  
  
"Nabiki," Soun said, startled. "I must say I am impressed by your sentimentality and generosity. It was nice to inform Shampoo. I'll consider that your way of trying to make up for last night's . . . mistake."  
  
The Amazon scowled. "Shampoo pay many yen. Nabiki not so generous."  
  
"But we would like to thank you for //your// generosity," Mousse broke in, bowing deeply to Mr. Tendo.   
Shampoo looked at the doctor with wide eyes. "Can doctor fix husband Mousse too? He turn duck."  
  
Tofu smiled at her and nodded kindly. "All right then, if we're all here, we may as well start before the water gets cold." Kasumi was already bringing extra tubs into the room for the new arrivals.  
  
Ranma was about to ask for some water for Ryoga when Akane spoke up. "Umm, doctor? Could we spare some water for my . . . my friend Ryoga?" She looked at the fanged boy and smiled hesitantly.   
  
The lost boy was so startled he nearly dropped the vat of hot, uncursed spring water. Before a drop could spill, however, Mousse and Genma were next to him, supporting the weight.   
  
"Thank you, Akane," Ryoga breathed.   
  
Nadoka slammed her hands on the table in impatience. "Can we //please// just get on with it?" Ranma smirked. It was obvious which parent he took after.  
  
"Okay then, everyone find a drowning buddy." The room fell silent, deadly silent. Tofu laughed nervously. "Trust me! This works. I experimented on myself."  
  
Akane took Ranma's hand and smiled. He'd found his drowning buddy. He wondered for a moment if Tofu had cursed himself to find a cure.   
  
"I volunteer to drown Shampoo," Nabiki piped up, narrowing her eyes at the Chinese girl. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Kuno-baby, you take the boy." Mousse glanced at Kuno nervously.   
  
Genma and Nadoka had paired off, and Ryoga was looking frantically about the room. "I'll help you out, boy," Soun offered forebodingly, a gleam in his eyes. Ryoga had no choice but to agree. Ranma wondered if Tendo had ever noticed that Ryoga and P-chan were never in the same room at the same time.   
  
Within a matter of minutes, Kasumi and Tofu had divided the heated spring water into five basins. "We've warmed the water so that you won't change before drowning. I want the uncursed drowning buddies to hold their partner's head in the water until they drown."  
  
"//Do you mind?//" Genma protested. "Some of us don't like that word!"  
  
Tofu cocked his head curiously "Drowning?" he asked.   
  
"//Yes, drowning!//"  
  
"Sorry. Hold your partner's head under the water until they pass out," he amended. "That will be evident by the lack of struggling."   
  
"And then what?" Ranma asked suspiciously.   
  
Tofu tried to reassure him. "And then we pull you out and let the water cool."  
  
Everyone took their places, kneeling around the table of basins. "Bye-bye kitty cat!" Shampoo said cheerfully, winking at Ranma.  
  
Nabiki grabbed a hold of the Amazon's thick hair and forced the girl's face into the water. At the same time, Kuno leaned on Mousse. Ranma watched his mother happily dunk his Pop into the their basin, and Soun was already fighting Ryoga's wild thrashing. Tofu came to his assistance.  
  
"So, are ya gonna dunk me or what?" Ranma twisted to look at Akane. Before he met her eyes, his face was full of warm water. Knowing he was so much stronger than Akane, he tried not to struggle, though the water was alarming. Was he supposed to try to breathe? He'd never drowned before, and didn't know how it worked. Attempting a deep breath, he choked.   
  
Akane yanked his pigtail and pulled his face out of the water. Ranma coughed violently. "What'chya do that for?"  
  
"I can't!" she declared. "I--I can't //drown// you!"  
  
"Then what'd'ya volunteer for?"  
  
Before Akane could answer, Happosai bounded onto the table. "Let me!" he cried gleefully. "Lemme drown the ungrateful little--"  
  
Ranma's head was submerged again, this time with Master Happosai standing on it. Ranma panicked, wondering if the old freak was gonna pull him up in time. He didn't trust him like he trusted Akane. In a moment, though, it didn't seem to matter. The water was peaceful, and he felt his mind drifting. He stopped struggling.  
  
"Ranma? Ranma!?"  
  
Ranma felt himself being shaken violently. "Akane?" He sat up slowly. Everyone was staring at him. It seemed he was the last to come to.   
  
"Ranma not brain-dead?"   
  
"Shut up, Shampoo!" Ryoga defended.   
  
"Are you all right, Ranma?" Tofu asked.   
  
Ranma nodded weakly. Drowning was not something he wanted to do again. "So what now?"   
Tofu took his position at the head of the table. "Now we wait until the water cools. Each of your basins is now a tiny cursed pool. Once the water is cold, you'll dump it over yourselves, cursing yourselves with your own images."  
  
"Not much curse there!" Shampoo giggled.   
  
"Want to drown for real?" Nabiki asked, motioning to the koi pond in the courtyard.   
  
"But Dr. Tofu," Nadoka asked calmly, "won't all the water get mixed up on the floor?"  
  
"Hmm . . .hadn't thought of that. Maybe we should do it outside?"  
  
"And have bugs that look like Ranma?" Nabiki interjected with a sneer.   
  
Kasumi spoke up. "Maybe we should use just a glass of cursed water--that way hardly any will spill," she suggested practically.  
  
Tofu beamed at his bride-to-be. "Good thinking, Kasumi."  
  
And so they waited. Shampoo gushed to anyone who would listen--Mousse--about how great it would be to be normal again. Ryoga spent his time blowing on his basin of water, hoping to cool it faster. From time to time Tofu stuck a thermometer in the water to test its temperature.  
  
"Saotome, may I speak with you a moment in the kitchen?" Kuno asked gravely. His voice was low, and he looked around suspiciously, as if he didn't want to be overheard.  
  
Ranma didn't want to, but curiosity got the better of him. Now that Kuno was with Nabiki, he certainly wouldn't try anything sick, Ranma hoped.  
  
In the kitchen, Kuno looked at him sheepishly. "Saotome, since dating Nabiki, I have strived to forget about Akane and . . . and the other. But now, today, in the wake of losing the pig-tailed girl forever, I have realized that my true heart will always lie with her."  
  
Ranma jumped away, disgusted. "Kuno, you ain't saying--"  
  
"Good heavens, no!" Kuno looked a little green around the gills himself. "I have no interest in you, Saotome. There mere thought revolts me."  
  
"Well, that's good to know," Ranma muttered. "So what's the difference? She's still me."  
  
Kuno splashed him. The transformation was a shock to Ranma, but no more shocking than the feel of Kuno's hands on her body.  
  
"Pig-tailed girl, my love! I cannot bear the thought of living parted from you!" He tried to kiss her, his lips puckering sloppily.  
  
"Get off of me!" she shrieked. With a twist and a kick, Kuno went flying through the roof. "Great," Ranma muttered. "Just one more thing I gotta fix."  
  
She quickly changed back to her normal form and headed back to the dining room. Imagine, Nabiki really wanted to waste her time on that buffoon. Strange, the girl was smart about everything else.  
  
Before he'd made it through the door, Dr. Tofu pushed him back into the kitchen. "I noticed your hand, Ranma. What happened?"  
  
Ranma explained about Ryoga and the chi blast, wishing he could go. He didn't want to hear the doctor tell him it wasn't going to get better. Tofu unwrapped the bandages and studied the wound. "I want you to come to the clinic tomorrow," he said cheerfully. "It looks pretty bad, but I think there are a few things I can do for you." He patted Ranma's shoulder reassuringly, and for the first time, Ranma thought that maybe it would heal. He followed Tofu out of the kitchen.  
  
In the dining room, some of the cursed partners were getting impatient. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Ryoga demanded.  
  
"Wait for what?" Ukyo smiled brightly as she popped her head through the hole in the wall. "I thought'chya might be here, Sugar."  
  
Ryoga smiled in greeting, then turned violently to Tofu. "Is this wait absolutely necessary?" he shouted.  
  
"Well, actually, no," Tofu answered.   
  
"WHAT!?" Ryoga was joined by Genma, Mousse, and Ranma. Shampoo critically contemplated a lock of her hair.   
  
She looked up. "Hmmm?"  
  
"By cooling the water," Tofu explained, "we can be immediately certain of the results."  
  
"What if we don't //want// to wait?" Genma asked threateningly. He held his wife's katana in his hands.  
  
Suddenly Kasumi burst through the kitchen door, smiling. She batted Genma's sword from him. "Mr. Saotome," she scolded, "you shouldn't be playing with such a dangerous weapon." Either ignoring or not seeing the obvious hostility in the room, she held up the tray in her hands. "I brought ice! I thought it might hurry things up a bit."  
  
Before the words were completely out of her mouth, eight grasping hands snatched the ice away, quickly dispersing it into the basins. Ranma threw some into Shampoo's, not wanting to have to wait for hers to cool, too.   
  
In a matter of minutes, the ice was melted and Tofu declared the water cold enough. "Before you jump the gun here, I want you all to take turns. That way I can be sure nothing went wrong. Ranma, you can go first."  
  
Ranma ignored Ryoga's squeal of protest, scooping a glass of water from his basin. Finally--after a year of being a freak and dealing with a girl's body, he was going to be normal again.  
  
A giant splash from the courtyard distracted him. Kuno had landed, finally. Nabiki hurried out to him.  
  
"Nice kick," Akane commented, smirking.   
  
The hesitation was all Ryoga needed. "A pig no more!" he cried, scooping his water into a cup. He unceremoniously dumped the water over his head, closing his eyes tightly. "Bwee?" he tested quietly. "I'm not a pig!" he screamed triumphantly.  
  
"Well, that's a matter of opinion," Ukyo laughed, smacking him lightly with her giant spatula.   
  
Shampoo and Mousse cheered, doing a little jig around the table. Dr. Tofu looked both relieved and deliriously happy as Kasumi planted a kiss on his cheek.   
  
Ranma took a deep breath and held his cup out to Akane. He wanted her to be the one to cure him. "Just be careful it don't splash on you," he warned, smiling. Akane beamed as she accepted his gesture. With pomp and ceremony, she proudly doused her fiancé with water from the newly-made pool of drowned Ranma.   
  
It tingled. Ranma closed his eyes tightly, half-expecting the shape-shift. When it didn't come, he peeked his eyes open. Akane was grinning at him. Instinctively, his hands flew to his chest, relieved to find it flat. "Ahhh," Ranma sighed. Today he'd been molested, accused of being a lesbian, and half-drowned, but it was still the best day of his entire life.  
  
Soun was wailing, and even Genma blinked back tears as Ranma gleefully hugged Akane, his mother, and even the evil Happosai.   
  
Genma picked up his own cup and eagerly filled it with Genma-water. Once it was full, however, he hesitated. Ranma was certain he was remembering those lazy days spent sunning himself on the porch as a giant panda. His pop was the only one who really //enjoyed// his curse. Shrugging, the elder Saotome poured the water back into his basin.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Nadoka said angrily. With a jump, she attacked her husband, forcing his head into the water.   
  
Without lifting his head, Genma held up a sign. 'Did I change?' They all shouted negative answers. 'Yay,' the flip side read. Ranma wasn't sure if it was supposed to be sarcastic or not, but he was glad his pop was back to normal.  
  
"Now it's your turn, Shampoo!" Mousse yelled eagerly at Genma.   
  
"Who do you think you're talking to, boy?"   
  
Shampoo spun him around. "Duck go first," she ordered.  
  
"How about we go together?" he suggested.  
  
They eyed the two basins before them, then looked outside, where Nabiki was smacking the unconscious Kuno. Mousse scooped water from one while Shampoo took the other. Counting to three in Chinese, the couple doused themselves.   
  
Everyone gasped. Rather than being cured, the couple had discovered a new curse for themselves. With the cold water, Shampoo had become Mousse and Mousse was Shampoo.   
  
"Sweet-O!" Happosai launched himself into the deep V of Mousse's robe, where his new bosom swelled.   
  
Meanwhile, Shampoo picked her husband's glasses up from the floor, squinting. "What we do?" she asked, her voice low.   
  
Ranma started laughing hysterically. Leave it to them to screw it up! Mousse's body looked pretty dumb squeezed into that little Chinese outfit Shampoo was wearing.  
  
Shampoo knocked Happosai away from her husband and stood back to study his new curvaceous form. "Shampoo not know Shampoo look so good." She latched on to him, kissing him soundly. "No wonder Mousse follow Shampoo from China!"  
  
Mousse accepted his kiss but then pushed away, flushed. He tightened his robe self-consciously. "I fear that we've messed this up, darling Shampoo."  
  
The entire room twitched, everyone reacting as violently as Ranma when they heard Mousse's speech in that annoyingly familiar voice.   
  
"Don't worry!" Dr. Tofu exclaimed. "We have more water from your basins--we can fix this!"  
  
Suddenly Shampoo kicked both basins to the floor, expertly jumping away from the puddle and snatching Mousse up in her arms. "Shampoo like switch! Plenty time to change back later!" It was clear that they wouldn't be able to change her mind.  
  
Ranma really felt for Mousse, until he noticed how his now-blue-haired friend was eyeing his wife. Maybe he didn't mind so much after all. Ranma thought it was pretty weird, but then, Shampoo and Mousse had always seemed a little crazy to him. It would certainly make things interesting for them.  
  
The family went outside, leaving the water to evaporate since it was so dangerous to clean. Genma, Ryoga, and Ranma dived into the koi pond, laughing, while the newlyweds sat on the rocks, splashing each other playfully. Kuno had come to, and he looked at everyone dizzily. "Did I miss it all?"  
  
"Sorry, Kuno-baby, but it's your own fault," Nabiki said icily. She had apparently figured what Kuno had been up to that got him kicked.  
  
Akane leaned over the water and tugged on Ranma's pigtail. She had questioning look on her face. "I just thought--what about . . . Kodachi?" she asked slowly. "You took care of everyone else! But what about Kodachi?" She was suddenly frantic, not wanting to have to deal with Kuno's psychotic sister.  
  
Ranma didn't have an answer for her. "I couldn't find her," he said, not admitting that he hadn't really looked.  
  
"That," said Kuno, "is because she's traveling. After your mockery of a wedding, she was sent to China to study martial arts rhythmic gymnastics. There's a training ground there that specializes in balance training. She shouldn't be back for another two months, at least." Kuno grimaced. "I rather hope she decides she enjoys China too much to come home."  
  
"Balance training? Do you mean Jusenkyo?" Akane asked incredulously.  
  
"Perhaps. It was something like that. I doubt she'll cause you any more trouble. She's taken up will a fellow named Taro. It seems she's finally found a man more handsome than Saotome." Kuno laughed sarcastically and turned to Nabiki, obviously preparing to grovel for her forgiveness. Ranma smirked. He hoped Nabiki would be hard on him.   
  
"I have a question," Kasumi began, in her own little world, as usual. "If Dr. Tofu was our burglar last night, then who was it before?"  
  
"Whoever he was, the scum better think twice before crossing Soun Tendo again!"  
  
"That's right! The wretch had best not come back," Genma agreed, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Call your revered Master scum? A wretch, eh?" Happosai jumped wildly in anger, waving his pipe.  
  
"YOU!?" they all shrieked.   
  
Happosai laughed harshly. "Sure! Had to come back for that fine staff of Ryoga's. You saw how much trouble it was in that amateur's hands! Never did get my hands on it, though." For a moment the old man sounded thoughtful. Soun sighed in relief; it seemed the master had forgotten to be angry. Hearing the sound, Happosai turned back to his elder students, his head inflating. "So . . . scum am I?"  
  
"We're sorry, Master!" both men cried, falling to their knees and bowing as low as they could.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Ya know, you shouldn't encourage the old freak!"   
  
"No kidding!" Akane added.   
  
Happosai looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of his loveliest student. "Akane!" He leapt into the air, latching himself to her chest and laughing merrily.  
  
Ranma slammed his fist into the old man's head. "Stay away from my fiancée!" he yelled, hurtling the evil master into the heavens. Once he was sure the Freak would be gone a while, Ranma climbed out of the pond and took Akane's hand. He gave some excuse to his family and friends and led her back into the house, carefully avoiding puddles of spring water.  
  
Alone in the living room, they sat on the couch, neither caring that Ranma was soaking wet. "So, how does it feel to be your old self again?" Akane asked, poking him gently in the ribs.  
  
"I'm not," Ranma answered.   
  
"Huh?" she cocked her head and looked at him curiously.  
  
Ranma pulled her closer, leaning his head on her hair. "A year ago I was normal on the outside, sure, but all I knew of life was travel and Pop and martial arts. Then I changed to a girl and I got to see my mother, I got real friends, and I . . . I fell in love with you." He kissed her head softly. "I ain't at all who I used to be." Ranma liked being close to Akane, but he knew he'd have the rest of his life for that, so he went ahead and said what came to his mind next. "The guy I was before the curse would've never fallen for a clumsy tomboy like you! I mean, you can't even cook! What was I thinking?" he laughed.  
  
He was still laughing when Akane knocked him onto the floor.  
  
  
The End  
  
completed: April, 1998 


End file.
